Starless Night
by False-Smile
Summary: Bella ha terminado sus estudios universitarios y se muda con su mejor amiga Alice a Nueva York. ¿Que sorpresas le deparará la gran ciudad? ¿Será un apasionado, complicado y oscuro romance con un joven adinerado de ojos verdes y pelo alborotado una de ellas?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía. Disfrútenla.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1- NUEVA VIDA**

-Genial, ya está casi todo listo –dije al terminar de cerrar la última de las cajas con mis cosas.

Mi habitación había quedado prácticamente vacía, me lo había llevado casi todo dejándola con algunas cosas de mi infancia que no quería arriesgarme a perder y que dejaba allí, en mi hogar.

-Bella, llegarás tarde como siempre y la pobre de Alice tendrá que esperarte como de costumbre. Date prisa. –me dijo mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy mamá – le respondí mientras cogía el bolso metiendo el móvil y las llaves en él.

La verdad es que solía llegar tarde a todos los sitios, era una completa impuntual cosa que a menudo ponía de los nervios a mis amigos que me recordaban lo que era la puntualidad siempre que llegaba.

Bajé a la cocina, mi padre estaba leyendo en el sofá un periódico, supuse que tenía el día libre y mientras mi madre preparaba algo de comer que la verdad olía muy bien. Lástima que no fuera a probarlo, había quedado con mi mejor amiga Alice para aclarar como quedaríamos mañana en el aeropuerto.

Tenía 22 años y al fin tanto ella como yo habíamos terminado nuestros estudios universitarios. Me gradué en Bellas Artes, siempre había amado la pintura y el dibujo. Cuando era adolescente me pasaba tardes enteras en mi habitación con mi bloc de dibujos, plasmando cualquier cosa que me viniese a la mente, expresando mis sentimientos en el papel.

Por el contrario Alice se había graduado en Economía, ella siempre había sido un genio de los números, una verdadera empollona pero para nada daba esa imagen de nerd de instituto. Era muy popular y adoraba las fiestas.

A las dos nos gustaba mucho pasarlo bien pero he de admitir que al contrario que yo, ella sabía controlarse. Alice siempre había sido mucho más sensata que yo, ella tenía los pies en la tierra y pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas.

En ese aspecto, era muy diferente de ella, yo era muy impulsiva y espontánea, ni siquiera me paraba a pensar en el daño que podría hacer a las personas con mis palabras o mis acciones simplemente lo hacía. Era muy enamoradiza y continuamente me quedaba prendada de algún chico aunque ni siquiera supiese como se llamaba. Alice a menudo debía hacerme volver a la realidad y controlarme en algunas situaciones.

No se como no se acabó cansando de mí. Como después de tantos años aún seguía a mi lado y con el tiempo ella se convirtió en la persona en la que más podía confiar.

Me despedí de mis padres y salí de casa, cogí el coche (que por cierto estaba bastante sucio). He de admitir que lo tenía bastante desatendido, pero es que con las clases y mi trabajo a media jornada de camarera en la cafetería de la universidad no me dejaban tiempo ni ganas para ponerme a limpiar el coche.

Subí al coche y emprendí el largo camino hasta la universidad.

En mi pueblo Forks, ni siquiera había universidad aunque la verdad es que era bastante razonable teniendo en cuenta que Forks era un pequeño pueblo de montaña que apenas contaba con 1000 habitantes. Todos los jóvenes como yo teníamos que ir a Port Ángeles si queríamos seguir con nuestros estudios y para ello necesitabamos un medio de transporte así que por eso me saqué el carnet de coche.

Al fin llegué a la Universidad de Port Ángeles, echaría de menos ir a las clases porque aunque todos mis amigos se quejaban de ellas, yo era una de las pocas que iba feliz siempre. Mis profesores hacían las clases muy amenas y además dejaban volar nuestra imaginación con continuos trabajos individuales.

Aparqué en el parking del campus y fui a la cafetería. No había mucha gente porque estábamos en horario de clases y divisé a Alice en una de las mesas.

-¡Hola Alice! Siento mucho el retraso –le dije disculpándome, había llegado veinte minutos tarde.

-Tranquila Bella, son demasiados años contigo estoy más que acostumbrada a tu impuntualidad –me respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

Solo le pude responder con una sonrisa inocente.

-Y bien, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo en casa? –me preguntó.

-Oww si, todas mis cosas están perfectamente empaquetadas y esta noche guardaré lo que queda en mi maleta. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto, yo ya lo tengo todo listo y los billetes de avión ya están pedidos y en mi casa. ¡Estoy francamente emocionada! –gritó Alice de la emoción.

Alice y yo habíamos esperado mucho tiempo para esto, desde niñas las dos habíamos deseado irnos a vivir juntas a la gran ciudad, Nueva York y por fin íbamos a llevar ese sueño a cabo.

Habíamos ahorrado dinero suficiente para alojarnos en algún sitio hasta encontrar un piso de alquiler a buen precio y trabajo. Espero que nos fuera bien en nuestra búsqueda o deberíamos volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡Yo también estoy emocionada! ¡Va a ser genial! –grité también emocionada.

-Espero que encontremos un piso a buen precio y trabajo las dos. La vida en Nueva York no debe ser fácil y no me gustaría volver a casa derrotada. –dijo Alice algo preocupada.

-Tranquila Alice, nos irá bien. Confía en mí. Encontraré el mejor de los trabajos. –dije mientras levantaba el puño en señal de entusiasmo.

Alice rió de mí pero después ella también se unió y alzó el puño conmigo.

-Claro que si. Lo haremos.

-Espero que no se te haga muy pesada la convivencia conmigo. Sé que soy muy desordenada y ruidosa, no me gustaría que estuvieses siempre pendiente de mí como todos estos años. –le confesé.

-Tranquila Bells, nunca me ha importado cuidar de ti. Y además tú también cuidaste de mí cuando éramos pequeñas ¿recuerdas? –me preguntó.

-Claro que recuerdo. Como olvidarlo.-le respondí.

_Nunca olvidaría aquello, fue cuando Alice y yo nos conocimos. Ambas teníamos apenas cinco años y las_ _dos íbamos al mismo jardín de infancia_. _Unos niños la estaban molestando y le tiraban pequeñas piedras que formaban parte del terreno del patio. La vi a lo lejos y me puse entre la trayectoria de las piedras._

-_Ya basta niños malos. Dejadla en paz –les dije mientras cubría a Alice con mis brazos._

_Los niños se empeñaron en seguir y cogí una cantidad de piedras y se las devolví hasta que se fueron corriendo. Desde aquel día Alice y yo fuimos inseparables, y juntas nos apoyamos tanto en el colegio como en el instituto y hasta hace poco en la Universidad._

-Además hay algo que siempre me gustó de ti Bella. –me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿El qué? –pregunté algo curiosa-

-Tu alegría. Esa capacidad que tienes de estar siempre sonriente y de transmitir tu felicidad a otros. Por eso sé que si me voy a vivir contigo nuestra vida estará llena de felicidad y risas. –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice, de verdad. Te prometo que me esforzaré para que no dejemos nunca de sonreir –le dije.

Tanto hablar se nos había hecho bastante tarde.

-¡Huy mira que hora es! ¿Tu turno de camarera no empieza en diez minutos? –me preguntó Alice mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

Saqué el móvil y comprobé que efectivamente eran las tres de la tarde y debía prepararme para mi último turno como camarera en la cafetería de la Universidad.

-Bien. Mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Mis padres se han empeñado en acompañarme y despedirse de mí allí. ¡Nos vemos Alice! –le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la zona de empleados.

Mi jefe el señor Miles por suerte no se dio cuenta de mi pequeño retraso. Todo transcurrió normal, una horda de estudiantes entraba para comer y hablaban de cómo les había ido el día, de lo duros que eran los exámenes y de lo mucho que odiaban a algunos profesores.

Al fin y pasadas las 7 de la tarde mi turno terminó. Me despedí del señor Miles que a pesar de ser estricto siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y él me deseo mucha suerte en mi nueva aventura lejos de casa.

Cogí de nuevo el coche y volví a casa, aún había cosas que debía terminar para irme mañana. Llegué sobre las 8 y media de la tarde a casa, mis padres no estaban así que me tomé las últimas preparaciones con calma y sin que mi madre me estuviese mareando sobre que más debería llevarme aunque en el fondo sabía que debía hacerle caso. Las madres siempre tienen razón.

Decidí darles una sorpresa de despedida y preparé una deliciosa cena para ellos. La verdad es que si tenía una virtud a parte de mi talento artístico era la cocina. Era toda una experta. De pequeña mi abuela Marie me enseño algunos trucos para algunas recetas.

Sobre las diez de la noche mis padres llegaron a casa.

-¡Mirad! Os he preparado una magnífica cena como regalo de despedida. –les dije orgullosa de mi trabajo.

-Bella, todo esto tiene una pinta deliciosa. Gracias cariño –me dijo mi madre abrazándome y dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Si Bells, la verdad es que huele bastante bien. –dijo mi padre olisqueando un poco la comida en la mesa.

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar.

-Bueno Bella ¿ya lo tienes todo hablado con Alice? -preguntó mi padre.

-Si papá. Mañana nos veremos a las 8 de la mañana en la puerta del aeropuerto. Le he dicho que queríais venir a despedirme.

-Claro que si hija. Dios sabe cuanto tardaremos en volverte a ver, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ir a despedirte. –dijo mi madre.

-Tranquila mamá, volveré en Navidad y por tu cumpleaños. No has perdido a tu hija así que te pido que por favor mañana no montes un drama cuando me vaya. –le pedí a mi madre.

Mi madre se ponía muy sentimental en las despedidas y no quería verla triste porque me costaría mucho irme.

-Bueno Bells sube a la habitación a descansar que yo limpio todo esto –me dijo mi madre.

Subí a la habitación. Todo estaba ya listo. Mis cosas en las cajas y toda mi ropa en la maleta, si me olvidaba algo ya le pediría a mis padres que me lo mandarán.

Estaba realmente cansada por lo que enseguida concilié el sueño.

La luz del sol filtrada por mi ventana me despertó dulcemente.

Hoy era el gran día. Me vestí con unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa azul oscuro, me coloqué un pañuelo alrededor de mi cuello y me calcé con unas botas negras con algo de tacón. La verdad es que era bastante coqueta, adoraba la ropa y los complementos aunque no tenia mucho dinero para todo lo que me gustaría comprar.

Bajé cargada con las maletas al salón, mis padres estaban desayunando y en la mesa había una taza de café y una tostada para mí. Desayuné mientras mis padres que ya habían acabado se vestían.

Cuando al fin estuvimos listos salimos de casa y mi padre me ayudó a cargar las maletas en el coche.

-Gracias papá.- le agradecí su ayuda.

-No se si podrás llevar esto tú sola hasta la pensión. –me dijo mientras cargaba la última de las maletas.

-Tranquilo papá estaré bien y Alice puede ayudarme con las maletas.

Mis padres eran muy protectores pero supongo que era normal al ser yo su única hija. Subí al coche y vi mi casa por última vez antes de irme. No sabía cuanto tardaría en volver.

El camino al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno, los nervios y la emoción hacían que deseara llegar, ver a Alice y coger ese maldito avión a la ciudad de nuestros sueños.

Por fin divisamos el increíble aeropuerto de Forks, siempre me había parecido curioso que un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks que ni siquiera tenía universidad tuviese el aeropuerto que tenía.

Nada más bajar del coche vi a Alice y corrí a abrazarla.

-Buenos días a ti también Bella. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Después mis padres se acercaron a nosotras con mis maletas.

-Buenos días Alice.- dijeron mis padres al unísono.

-Buenos días señores Swan. –respondió Alice con su natural educación.

-¿Tus padres no han venido a despedirte? –le preguntó mi madre.

-No, mis padres están muy ocupados además de que mi abuela se encuentra enferma y mi padre se quedo a cuidarla. Así que no pudieron venir. –respondió Alice.

Alice nunca había estado muy unida a sus padres pero eso era algo que solo yo conocía. Su madre trabajaba en el hospital y siempre estaba muy ocupada y su padre trabajaba en el ayuntamiento por lo que siempre estaba rodeado de reuniones y papeleo de oficina.

Prácticamente Alice estaba mucho más tiempo en mi casa y conmigo que en su casa y con los suyos. Ya la consideraba como una hermana.

Los cuatro entramos al aeropuerto y pude ver toda la gente que partía hacía algún lugar, se me hizo raro que en pleno mes de octubre la gente se fuera de viaje. Alice y yo nos pusimos a la cola para facturar nuestras maletas. Una vez nos libramos de ellas fuimos a la sala de espera hasta que llegara la hora de embarcar.

-Cuida mucho a mi pequeña, Alice. Espero que no te moleste mucho –le dijo mi madre.

-Tranquila señora Swan, la cuidaré mucho se lo prometo. –dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Y cuídate tú también Alice, esperamos que os vaya muy bien a las dos. Cuidaros mucho la una a la otra. –dijo mi padre.

La voz de megafonía interrumpió nuestra conversación. Debíamos embarcar ya. Fuimos a la cola donde pasábamos por un control de seguridad, lo típico por si algún chalado lleva un cuchillo o algo así.

Era el momento de despedirse de mis padres.

-Bueno papá, mamá. Os echaré mucho de menos. Os quiero –les dije mientras los tres nos abrazábamos.

Mi madre ya empezaba a emocionarse.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Vigila lo que comes y llámame de vez en cuando por favor. –dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

-Tranquila mamá, estaré bien y te llamaré siempre que pueda. –le dije abrazándola fuerte.

Mis padres se despidieron también de Alice recordándole que me vigilara por enésima vez. Demonios tampoco era tan inmadura, podría cuidarme yo sola.

Pasamos sin problema el control y subimos al avión, me tocó ventana y estaba emocionada. La única vez que fui en avión apenas tendría 6 años y no recuerdo como era la sensación de volar.

Nos sentamos y la azafata nos indicó los controles y medios de seguridad en diferentes idiomas. Después de eso nos preparamos para despegar. El avión se movió lentamente y fue cogiendo velocidad hasta que se elevó produciéndome un suave cosquilleo en la suela de los pies.

-Lo siento Alice, ya sabes, todo este momento drama de mis padres. –le dije mientras la observaba.

-No te preocupes Bella, es normal que estén tristes porque su hija se vaya de casa. He de admitir que yo también los echaré de menos. Han sido como una segunda familia para mí. –dijo Alice mientras pude ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Sabía que Alice en el fondo y aunque no lo quisiese admitir hubiese deseado que sus padres también estuviesen allí con ella para despedirla pero llevaba toda su vida acostumbrada a esto, a que sus padres antepusieran su trabajo a ella. Me sentí triste por ella y le di la mano mientras acariciaba la suya.

-Yo estoy contigo Alice. –le dije dulcemente.

-Gracias Bella, gracias… -dijo Alice mientras dejaba caer al fin unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

El avión puso rumbo a nuestro destino a nuestro sueño, al que íbamos a vivir juntas.

_**La gran ciudad me esperaba. No era tan siquiera ni una mínima parte consciente de lo que me esperaba en ella. Pronto le conocería y mi vida cambiaría para siempre. La próxima vez que volvería a Forks, las cosas serían muy diferentes…**_

* * *

**En fin aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que me vino a la mente tras estar una noche entera escuchando música y demás. **

**Pretendo que este fic sea bastante largo y espero de todo corazón que de verdad os guste leerlo tanto como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo.**

**Dejadme algún review diciéndome que os ha parecido este primer cap/ introducción del fic. Me harían muy feliz, prometo actualizar pronto y terminaré también mi otro fic, Blood Revenge.**

**Besos! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2- VIDA EN LA CIUDAD**

No me di cuenta el tiempo que duró el viaje ya que me dormí. Alice me despertó porque íbamos a aterrizar y debía abrocharme el cinturón y prepararme para el aterrizaje.

Era de noche y desde la ventana podía ver la belleza de Nueva York por la noche. Miles de luces de la gran cantidad de edificios iluminaban por completo todo el paisaje, parecía como un gran cielo estrellado en plena tierra. Era realmente hermoso.

El aterrizaje fue bien y algunos pasajeros se les veía aliviados de al fin estar en tierra. Parece que algunos lo habían pasado realmente mal, incluso con mareos y náuseas y yo mientras tanto me permití el lujo de echarme a dormir.

Alice y yo bajamos del avión y llegamos al aeropuerto de LaGuardia bastante alejado de Nueva York. Fuimos a por nuestras maletas y después al puesto de información para saber como llegar a la ciudad. Por lo visto teníamos que coger un metro que nos llevaría hasta donde estaba nuestra pensión que previamente Alice ya había reservado.

Corrimos como pudimos ya que ambas llevábamos una gran cantidad de equipaje y cogimos el metro. Estuvimos cerca de media hora en él y al fin llegamos a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Serían sobre las once de la noche pero la ciudad rebosaba vida por todos lados, miles de carteles luminosos, una gran cantidad de gente paseando por las calles y miles de coches circulando por la carretera.

Al fin llegamos a nuestra pensión, era un edificio de unos cuatro pisos bastante nuevo y por lo visto era muy usado por los jóvenes cuando se mudaban aquí. El recepcionista entregó la llave a Alice y ambas fuimos a nuestra habitación. Por fortuna había ascensor, hubiese muerto subiendo todas las maletas por las escaleras.

Al fin entramos en nuestra habitación, no era gran cosa. Estaba pintada de un amarillo cálido, tenía dos camas con sábanas azules celestes, una mesita de noche en medio de las dos camas. Al final de la habitación había un pequeño baño y al lado de la puerta del baño un armario empotrado blanco que quedaba enfrente de las dos camas.

Lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la ventana para poder volver a contemplar la hermosa belleza de esta ciudad, la ciudad de mis sueños. Alice y yo no deshicimos nuestro equipaje ya que teníamos pensado irnos en menos de una semana y era un trabajo innecesario.

Llamé a mi madre para decirle que el viaje había ido bien y que ya estábamos en la pensión cosa que la tranquilizó, me volvió a recordar que me cuidase y después la colgué ya que era bastante tarde.

Estábamos muy cansadas así que nos metimos en la cama y dormimos. No podía esperar a salir a pasear a plena luz del día. Estaba realmente emocionada y feliz.

El horrible sonido de la alarma del móvil de Alice me despertó, ella ya estaba despierta y vestida, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Qué demonios haces Alice? –le pregunté fregándome los ojos que aún estaban medio cerrados.

-Vamos Bella. Tenemos que encontrar trabajo y piso ¿recuerdas? Vístete. –me ordenó Alice.

Me levanté aún medio dormida y fui a vestirme, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, un suéter amarillo y unas zapatillas cualquieras. No estaba en mis plenas capacidades mentales como para pensar en complementos y demás así que cogí el bolso y salí de la habitación con Alice.

Salimos de la pensión y pude ver el imponente sol brillar sobre el cielo, hacía un día maravilloso. Fuimos a una pequeña cafetería cercana y desayunamos.

Pedí simplemente un café, no tenía estómago para nada más. Alice pidió un café con leche y unas tostadas. Al cabo de un rato el camarero nos trajo lo pedido y comimos.

-Bien Bella. Me tomé la libertad de hacer fotocopias de tu curriculum en Forks, este día lo dedicaremos a encontrar trabajo.-me dijo sacando un manojo de papeles de su bolso.

-Oww, gracias Alice. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Suerte que estás aquí conmigo. Bien, encontraré un trabajo genial. –le respondí algo más despierta.

- Estupendo entonces. Iremos por separado y así podremos visitar más lugares. Nos vemos a la noche en la pensión. Si ocurre algo llámame. Nos vemos Bella. –dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa, dejando el dinero en ella y marchándose.

Después vino el camarero y pagué el desayuno. Bien ahora debía yo ponerme en marcha. Quería encontrar un trabajo relacionado con el arte, me encantaría encontrar un trabajo pintando cuadros, dibujando o dando clases de arte en alguna academia.

Un, dos, tres y volví a la realidad. Me encontraba en un bar cerca de Central Park en una entrevista para camarera.

Mi jefe era el señor William, era bastante viejo y al parecer sus hijos no querían ocuparse del bar de su padre y se fueron de casa. Debido a mi experiencia como camarera, fui contratada.

Oh dios, cuatro años estudiando la maldita carrera de Bellas Artes, explotando mi vena artística y haciendo infinidad de trabajos y aquí estaba, trabajando otra vez de camarera solo que ahora en Nueva York y con un jefe algo más autoritario.

Era horrible, pero bueno me terminaría acostumbrando y si con ello podía pagar el alquiler bien estaba.

Salí del bar algo abatida pero al menos tenía trabajo y me había costado apenas unas cuantas horas encontrarlo y era mejor que los demás trabajos a los que había ido: chica de la limpieza, chica de los recados, cocinera en el Mc Donald.

Tantos estudios y tanta carrera para nada, problemas de artista supongo.

Fui a un sitio de comida rápida y compré mi comida mientras fui a Central Park a sentarme en alguno de los bancos y comerme el sándwich vegetal que había comprado.

Me preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Alice así que la llamé.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó al descolgar.

-No nada, me preguntaba que tal te estaban yendo las entrevistas. –le dije.

-Pues fatal. Solo encuentro trabajos mal pagados y nada relacionado con lo que me gusta. Pero tranquila volveré con un trabajo, lo juro. Nos vemos que llego tarde a otra entrevista. –me dijo y colgó.

Tenía mucho tiempo hasta la noche y emocionada por tener dinero decidí irme de compras. Fui a varias tiendas de muebles y compré una cama, una mesita de noche, un tocador con un precioso espejo y una lámpara. Después fui a una tienda que vendían de todo y compré sábanas, algunos libros que tenía tiempo queriendo comprar y unos CDs de mis grupos favoritos.

Seguramente con esto me habría gastado más de la mitad de mis ahorros, me emocioné y no pensé en lo que pasaría si no encontrábamos piso. Preocupada por ello fui a una inmobiliaria y acordé con el señor de allí, Fred que mañana iríamos a buscar pisos.

Le di los detalles que tanto Alice como yo buscábamos en el piso. Queríamos que tuviera dos habitaciones (cosa normal supongo), y que no sobrepasara de nuestro presupuesto. La verdad es que no nos importaba mucho como fuera el resto de la casa (cocina, salón y baño) mientras estuviera a buen precio y lo quería cerca del trabajo o del metro.

Quedé con el señor Fred mañana a las 9 de la mañana y cogí el metro de vuelta a la pensión. Cuando llegué a la habitación Alice aún no estaba, encargué comida china para cenar y la esperé mientras jugueteaba con el portátil que me había encargado de llevar en una de las maletas.

Al cabo de una media hora llegó Alice con una cara de abatimiento y dejando caer su bolso al suelo.

-¿No te ha ido bien? –le pregunté algo preocupada.

-No… ¡Me ha ido genial!-gritó mientras cambió su rostro y daba saltos de alegría.

-Demonios, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté eufórica.

-¡Me han cogido de secretaria de dirección en una empresa! –gritaba aún emocionada.

Increíble, Alice había conseguido trabajo de secretaria bastante relacionado con su carrera de Economía y yo en cambio seguía estancada en un vulgar trabajo de camarera. Era bastante frustrante. Aún así solo podía alegrarme por Alice y porque había conseguido el empleo de sus sueños.

-Me alegro mucho Alice. –le dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias. Es el trabajo que siempre he soñado. Mi horario es bastante duro pero estaré en casa para antes de cenar. ¿Y tú que tal? –me preguntó.

-Bien. Parece que Nueva York odia a los artistas. Pero bueno, he conseguido un trabajo de camarera en un bar cerca de Central Park y pagan bastante bien y el horario es muy flexible. –le respondí.

-Entonces está bien. Ya encontrarás un trabajo de lo tuyo. – me dijo apoyándome.

-Por cierto. He comprado algunos muebles para mi habitación y he hablado con una inmobiliaria. Mañana por la mañana iremos a ver pisos en alquiler. –le informé.

-Estupendo. Ya va siendo hora de encontrar un hogar, ya tenemos el trabajo mitad hecho Bella. Nos irá bien.

Parece que todo estaba funcionando bastante bien, ambas ya teníamos trabajo y unos cinco días de margen para encontrar un buen piso.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos muy motivadas, fuimos a la inmobiliaria y nos paseamos parte de la ciudad mientras Fred nos enseñaba varios pisos.

Ninguno nos convencía, algunos estaban mal situados o en demasiado mal estado, por no hablar de la plaga de cucarachas de uno de ellos o la falta de paredes en otros.

Los días iban pasando y pronto se acabaría nuestra reserva en la pensión pero cuando ya solo teníamos un día, la encontramos. La casa perfecta.

Estaba situado en un precioso barrio muy pintoresco y que no parecía muy ruidoso ya que estaba algo alejado del centro. En la cera había gran cantidad de árboles a juego con algunas farolas negras. Eran varios edificios en fila pegados y sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, pero se diferenciaban ya que cada uno estaba pintado de un color.

Nuestro edificio era rojo, un rojo cálido y algo desgastado, era un edificio de tres plantas, cada planta tenía un balcón y dos ventanas que daban a la calle, todas en la misma pared, aún no sabíamos si en la parte trasera del edificio habría alguna ventana más.

Para llegar a la puerta había que subir unos escalones que dejaban por tanto el portal a una altura más elevada de la acera. Fred abrió la puerta y nos enseño los buzones y las escaleras. Solamente vivían dos familias más en aquel piso pero había una gran pega, no había ascensor y nuestro piso era el tercero. Alice y yo nos olvidamos por completo de esto cuando entramos al piso e inmediatamente nos visualizamos viviendo allí.

Nada más entrar te encontrabas con un amplio salón y una pequeña cocina que no estaba separada de la sala. Fred nos enseñó el baño que tenía una bañera muy grande. Me encantaría darme algún bañito en ella fue lo primero que pensé.

Después nos indicó las dos puertas que daban acceso a nuestras habitaciones, estaban separadas por la sala, es decir cada una a un lado del piso. Ambas eran del mismo tamaño, con un armario empotrado de color blanco pero la mía era la que tenía el balcón. Volvimos a la sala y me di cuenta de la increíble luz que entraba por las dos grandes ventanas que había visto fuera.

Ambas nos enamoramos enseguida de ese piso y además su alquiler estaba dentro de nuestras expectativas por lo que accedimos a alquilarlo. Fred llamó al casero que curiosamente vivía con su familia en la primera planta.

Era un hombre adulto, se llamaba Tom y accedió a que viviéramos allí por lo que firmamos el contrato y decidimos que mañana nos trasladaríamos.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al metro para volver a la pensión pero de camino nos encontramos una tienda de muebles a muy buen precio y decidimos pararnos. Alice no compró nada para su habitación, al parecer se llevaría todo de su casa en Forks incluida la cama y demás. Juntas compramos un sofá, una nevera bastante grande y una mesa con sillas para comer y demás. Por suerte el piso ya contaba con lavadora y los demás electrodomésticos así que no tuvimos que gastar más dinero.

Aquella noche regresamos a la pensión y apenas dormimos ya que no parábamos de hablar de todo lo que haríamos en nuestro piso y lo bien que íbamos a pasarlo.

A la mañana siguiente llegamos a nuestro piso y empezamos a desempaquetar las cosas que habían llegado en varias cajas desde Forks.

Nuestras habitaciones no eran excesivamente grandes pero por suerte todo lo que había comprado cabía perfectamente, me sentí muy feliz al ver mi habitación con todas mis cosas colocadas. Incluso coloqué algunos posters en la pared que ya tenía en la casa de mis padres.

Por lo visto Alice también tenía su habitación lista, todo lo que tenía en casa de sus padres estaba aquí. Al parecer no había dejado nada allí, lo que me hizo pensar y reflexionar que quizá Alice no deseaba nunca volver a Forks con su familia.

Después entre las dos colocamos el sofá y todo lo demás en el salón. Parece que ya estaba todo listo, teníamos nuestro piso perfectamente amueblado y teníamos las dos trabajo para pagar el alquiler.

Preparé la cena mientras Alice ponía la mesa. Luego nos pusimos a cenar.

-Parece que todo nos ha ido bien, el piso es precioso y las habitaciones geniales. –dijo Alice muy feliz.

-Si la verdad es que sí. Deberíamos celebrarlo. –dije emocionada.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Y sabes que? Llevamos cerca de una semana aquí en Nueva York y aún no nos hemos ido de fiesta. Ahora después de cenar nos vestimos y nos vamos a algún pub o discoteca a bailar y beber un poco para celebrar lo bien que nos va. –dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Terminamos de cenar y ambas nos arreglamos para irnos de fiesta, me puse un traje rojo bastante ajustado y provocativo con unos zapatos de tacón alto negros y un bolso a juego. Alice se puso un vestido verde suave con unos zapatos de un amarillo suave también.

A Alice no le gustaba llamar la atención, la verdad es que a mi tampoco pero me apetecía estar sexy para irme de fiesta a la gran ciudad.

Salimos de casa y pedimos un taxi que nos llevo a una discoteca llamada _The Cube_ que parecía bastante conocida debido a la cantidad de gente que había en la entrada. Hicimos un rato de cola y al fin logramos entrar.

Estuvimos bailando al ritmo de David Guetta y sus canciones _She Wolf _y _Titanium _y otros dj's con una música electrónica simplemente adictiva al baile. Alice apenas se pidió unas copas pero yo estaba tan extasiada de felicidad que pedía una copa tras otra, por lo que acabé borracha perdida.

Alice intentaba controlarme un poco.

-Bella has bebido demasiado deberías parar –me decía.

-Estoy bien. Estamos en Nueva York y tenemos que celebrar nuestra nueva vida –gritaba mientras bailaba sin parar y le daba otro sorbo a mi copa de Cosmopolitan.

Seguimos de fiesta durante horas.

-Bella, voy un momento al baño. –me dijo Alice.

-Si si. Ahora nos vemos compañera –dije ebria.

Al rato vi que Alice no había vuelto así que tambaleándome como iba fui en busca del baño. De repente tropecé con algo y se me cayó la copa al suelo.

-¡Mira por donde vas fantasma! –le grité a causa del alcohol.

-Fuiste tú la que te tropezaste conmigo enana. Deberías controlar la cantidad de alcohol que bebes. –me dijo.

Era un hombre, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes intensos que parecieron bajar mi tasa de alcohol al instante, un magnífico pelo alborotado que ni peinándolo sería capaz de controlarse y una sonrisa perfecta y una tez muy masculina.

Vestía muy elegante, con una camisa negra con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones negros ajustados que dejaban ver todo el esplendor de su perfecto cuerpo. Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

La gente del lugar me miraba raro, un hombre que trabajaba en la discoteca me cogió del brazo.

-Perdone señorita pero usted no puede estar aquí. Esta es la zona VIP, así que le pido que vuelva donde estaba-me dijo aunque apenas podía oírle.

-No, tranquilo. La chica viene conmigo. –dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

-Ven conmigo. –me dijo mientras alargo su mano para que le cogiera.

Nos sentamos en unos sofás que había y él seguía bebiendo de su copa. Le pedí que me diera un sorbo pero se negó alegando que ya iba bastante borracha.

-Creo que ya vas bastante contenta enana. –me dijo mientras reía un poco.

-¿A quien crees que llamas enana? Tengo 22 años y se muy bien lo que hago. Y ni tú ni nadie me dirá que hacer por muy guapo que seas –le dije sin pensar.

-¿Así que piensas que soy guapo? Tú también me gustas pequeña borrachina –dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Mi respiración se agitaba con cada centímetro que él se acercaba, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca y cuando menos me lo esperé me besó. Me besó de una forma apasionada mientras instintivamente nuestras lenguas jugaron juntas y él me rodeaba con sus brazos para que no me separara. Aunque no lo hubiese hecho, ni muerta me hubiese separado de ese beso, el tipo besaba genial.

Al rato nuestros labios se separaron y yo estaba aún más mareada y ya no sabia si por el alcohol o por el impactante beso de aquel joven.

-Soy Edward. –me dijo al terminar el beso con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo soy Bella –dije tímidamente.

Su sonrisa me hacía sonrojar y hacía que mi extraña vergüenza apareciese en mí. Volvió a pedirme que le diese la mano y lo hice. Salimos de la discoteca y nos subimos a un coche muy lujoso.

-Al hotel Luxard. –ordenó Edward al que parecía ser su chofer.

Iba tan bebida que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaba yendo de la discoteca y que Alice seguía en ella. Solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente nerviosa que estaba al lado de Edward y a la vez lo caliente que me sentía.

Edward nuevamente cogió mi rostro y volvió a darme uno de eso increíbles besos mientras con su mano iba subiendo a través de mis piernas y subiendo poco a poco mí ya de por si corto vestido.

_**Me fui con él. Aún no sabía lo que ello iba a implicar en mi vida pero a pesar de todo lo hice, asumiendo por ello las consecuencias…**_

* * *

**No podía esperar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Apenas tengo tarea que hacer y los capítulos parece que se escriben solos.**

**Además así dejo la historia un poco más intrigante. El próximo capítulo ya tardaré más en subirlo aunque todo depende de como me vaya la tarea en el instituto. **

**Espero de verdad que esteís disfrutando leyendo mi nueva fic y que me dejeis algún review con vuestra opinión de los personajes o de los capítulos. Me alegrarían mucho y los tendré en cuenta.**

**Responderé a todos ellos. Un beso! ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3- PLACER Y TRABAJO**

El coche llegó en unos veinte minutos al hotel Luxard.

Se trataba de un edificio gigantesco de más de cincuenta plantas. Edward me ayudó a salir del auto ya que iba realmente mareada y tras pedirle las llaves al recepcionista subimos en el ascensor.

Estábamos en el ascensor junto con otras personas y Edward empezó a meterme mano sin cortarse un pelo, era un verdadero descarado pero la situación me estaba excitando bastante.

Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gemir o algún ruido similar que indujera a las personas que iban con nosotros a pensar mal.

Finalmente las personas bajaron en una de las plantas y nada más cerrarse la puerta del ascensor Edward me empotró contra la pared del ascensor y me besó. Instintivamente le devolví el beso y agarré su pelo para sujetarme mejor, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, mi vestido mientras tanto estaba siendo subido por él y mi trasero estaba en posesión de sus manos que no estaban quietas.

Estaba realmente caliente y como pude comprobar en sus pantalones él también lo estaba. Su erección en aquellos vaqueros ajustados era realmente notable. Llegamos a la última planta, el trayecto se me hizo jodidamente eterno. Edward abrió la puerta de la suite y ambos pasamos.

No me molesté ni en mirar el lujo de la habitación donde me encontraba simplemente cogí a Edward y volví a besarle. Ambos nos tiramos a la cama y él se empezó a desnudar.

Tal y como supuse en la discoteca su cuerpo era un poco más que perfecto. Comencé a acariciar por todas partes mientras él suavemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi sexualidad. Al fin podía gemir sin problemas, llevaba rato deseando hacerlo.

Mientras seguía besándole, él acelero el movimiento de sus dedos y se llevó uno de mis pechos a los labios.

Sinceramente, no le costó mucho deshacerse de mi vestido y estaba deseando que lo hiciera, sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Cuando ya estaba realmente húmeda me penetró y al poco tiempo acelero la velocidad de sus embestidas, excitada como estaba solo podía morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y aferrarme como podía a su amplia espalda.

Hubo un momento que paró y me quedé extrañada, pero de repente volvió a penetrarme, gemí fuerte y él rió burlón.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –le dije fingiendo enfado.

-¿Qué no vuelva a hacer que? –me preguntó mientras acelero de nuevo su ritmo.

Mierda, no pude contestarle solamente volví a gemir de nuevo. Maldito, se reía de mí.

Estuvimos durante horas haciendolo y perdí la cuenta de los orgasmos que estaba teniendo.

Recuerdo dormirme envuelta de un placer inmenso y tras finalizar ambos nuestro último orgasmo.

La luz de la suite me despertó y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me dio los buenos días. Jodida resaca, parecía que en mi cabeza estaban haciendo unas obras y una fiesta electro a la vez.

Quería morirme.

Como pude me levante de la cama y vi que Edward no estaba, me cubrí con la sábana blanca (por cierto muy suave) y le busqué por toda la suite sin encontrarlo.

Ahora pude darme cuenta de en la increíble habitación en la que estaba, desde luego Edward tenía dinero si podía permitirse una habitación así.

Volví a la cama y me encontré con una nota, era de él.

_Siento no haber podido despertar contigo pero tengo gran cantidad de trabajo que hacer. He pedido que te lleven el desayuno cuando despiertes, aquí te dejo mi número para que me llames más tarde pequeña borracha juguetona. Edward._

Sonreí como una tonta al leer la nota. En ese instante me vino a la mente Alice, la había dejado sola en la discoteca y no había vuelto a casa en toda la noche. Seguramente estaría muy preocupada y mosqueada.

Las 25 llamadas pérdidas de ella que tenía en el móvil me lo confirmaron. Me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo de la habitación. El personal del hotel fue muy agradable y me dieron el desayuno para que lo comiera por el camino. Pedí un taxi de vuelta a casa mientras me comía el exquisito desayuno.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana llegué al piso, Alice estaría hecha una furia.

Subí las escaleras algo asustada y abrí la puerta del piso.

Alice estaba desayunando en la mesa mientras miraba su móvil una vez más, supongo que buscando alguna señal de vida mía.

Al oír las llaves se volteó.

-Mierda Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estabas? –me preguntó algo irritada.

-Lo siento mucho Alice de verdad. Cuando fuiste al baño conocí a un chico y fuimos a su casa (mentí, si decía que había ido a un hotel quedaría como una auténtica prostituta). –le respondí.

-Podrías haberme avisado de que te ibas, estuve horas buscándote y llamándote. Estaba realmente preocupada joder. –dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Siento mucho haberte dejado tirada en la discoteca.

-No pasa nada. –me dijo falsamente.

Conocía a Alice y sé muy bien que la había cagado dejándola allí sola.

-¿Y bien como es eso que has conocido a un chico? –me preguntó.

-Si, lo conocí en la zona VIP mientras te buscaba. Se llama Edward y me llevó al hotel Luxard. –le dije.

-¿Pero no habíais ido a su casa? –preguntó Alice.

Mierda, la había cagado en menos de dos minutos.

-Bella, fuiste a un hotel con un tipo al que apenas conoces. –dijo Alice medio enfadada.

-Si, se que mi actitud no fue correcta pero realmente quería ir con él. –dije para excusarme.

-Yo no soy tu madre Bella, y no quiero actuar como tal. Siempre te entregas muy pronto a los hombres y te ilusionas con ellos.

La verdad es que Alice tenía razón, era muy enamoradiza y normalmente cuando conocía a un chico y ambos nos atraíamos no tardábamos mucho en acostarnos. Por culpa de esa actitud muchas veces ellos me habían hecho daño pero por suerte ella siempre había estado ahí apoyándome.

-Tienes razón Alice. Debo ser más responsable con mis actos. –dije arrepentida.

-No te preocupes más, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte con lo que sea. –me sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias.-dije sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿te llevó al hotel Luxard? Es uno de los mejores hoteles que hay en Nueva York. Ese tio debe de tener mucho dinero. ¿De que trabaja? -dijo Alice sorprendida.

-No lo sé. No hablamos demasiado... -dije en un tono pícaro.

-En fin... -suspiró Alice.

Alice miró al reloj de la cocina y su expresión cambio al instante.

-Llego tarde a mi primer día de trabajo, el jefe se mosqueara conmigo. ¿Tú no tienes que trabajar? –me preguntó.

-Oww, por suerte mi turno no empieza hasta después de comer. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo. –le respondí mientras ella aceleraba se iba.

Aproveché el tiempo que tenía para darme un placentero y largo baño en la preciosa bañera que teníamos. Al salir de la ducha me vestí y me preparé algo de comer.

Al terminar de comer cogí el portátil y estuve navegando un poco en internet. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Edward pero no quería llamarle ya, quedaría como una jodida desesperada.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cogí mis cosas y salí de casa directa al trabajo.

El señor Williams se sorprendió gratamente de mi puntualidad, el pobre hombre no me conocía en absoluto. Estuve durante horas sirviendo mesas, preparando cervezas y limpiando lo que los malditos neoyorquinos ensuciaban mientras comían.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y mi turno terminó. Fui a dar un paseo por Central Park como de costumbre y pensando una y otra vez en si debería llamar a Edward para volver a vernos.

Cuando estaba decidida mi móvil sonó en mi bolso, era él.

-¿Edward? –pregunté al descolgar, sí quería hacerme la interesante.

-Si, soy yo Bella. Ayer me tomé la libertad de coger tu móvil y apuntarme tu número, espero que no te importe pero tenía miedo de que no volvieses a llamarme. –me dijo.

-No, no importa. Pensaba llamarte ahora mismo, quiero verte.

-Está bien, dime donde estás y pasaré a recogerte.

-Estoy en Central Park. –le aclaré.

-Bien, en unos minutos estoy ahí. Adiós –dijo y colgó.

Efectivamente al cabo de unos minutos aquel coche lujoso vino a por mi y yo tímidamente subí en él. Edward me sonrió y me dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-He pensado que podría llevarte a cenar.

-Está bien, deja que envíe un mensaje a mi amiga para avisarle. –dije al coger mi móvil y enviar un sms a Alice diciéndole que no iría a cenar.

-Bien, ¿y a donde vamos? –pregunté entusiasmada al guardar el móvil en mi bolso.

-Vamos a un restaurante francés que suelo frecuentar pero antes quiero que vayamos a un sitio. –dijo mientras indico al chofer que girara a la izquierda.

Fuimos a una tienda de ropa, era una tienda de lo más chic y desde luego cualquier chica no podía comprar ropa en un sitio así. Edward y yo bajamos del coche y entramos en ella.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? –pregunté mientras miraba alucinada todos los vestidos y ropa que había en los estantes de aquella maravillosa tienda.

-Quiero que vayas realmente hermosa a la cena, pruébate todos los que quieras. Elige uno y será tuyo.

-¿Cómo? No Edward, yo no tengo dinero para uno de estos vestidos y yo no quiero que tú…

Fui interrumpida por otro de los cálidos besos de Edward.

-Solo quiero que vayas hermosa, por favor déjame hacerte este regalo, no te pido nada más –me dijo al terminar el beso y cogiendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

No pude negarme y además para que negarlo, estaba emocionada de poder comprar uno de esos preciosos vestidos. No quería que Edward estuviese esperándome por mucho rato así que no me probé todos los que desearía pero un precioso vestido negro de palabra de honor y bastante largo simplemente me enamoró.

Edward pagó el vestido y ambos volvimos a subir al coche.

Estábamos en el restaurante francés, entramos y pude ver el tipo de gente que frecuentaba aquel lugar, todo iban estupendamente vestidos, los hombres iban todos trajeados y las mujeres llevaban unos vestidos que dejaban en ridículo a mi recién adquirido vestido.

Los dos nos sentamos en una de las mesas y la camarera vino a servirnos.

-¿Qué desea caballero? –le preguntó ella en un tono bastante sugerente.

No se lo que Edward pidió ya que se lo dijo en francés e incluso creo que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura. Él le sonrió y ella se quedó atontada por unos segundos.

-Parece ser que le gustas a todas. –dije en broma refiriéndome a la camarera.

-Pero a mí solo me gustas tú –respondió Edward con total tranquilidad.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y puse mi mirada en el plató vació de la mesa para evitar verle a sus profundos ojos verdes.

-No sabía que fueras tan vergonzosa. Al menos en la discoteca no me lo pareciste.

-Y no lo soy –dije levantando mi mirada hacía él.

-Tú también me gustas Edward –le dije con un hilo de voz.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero pronto fuimos interrumpidos por la camarera con nuestra cena. Cenamos relajadamente y después salimos del restaurante.

No me extraña que fuera realmente caro, la comida estaba deliciosa y una vez más Edward se negó a que pagáramos a medias.

Volvimos al coche y regresamos a aquella habitación de hotel.

Recordaba las palabras de Alice, pero ante Edward solo eran simples palabras. No podía negarme a la enfermiza atracción que sentía por él e inevitablemente volvimos a acostarnos.

Su cuerpo parecía llamar al mío, nuestros sexos se entendían perfectamente y sus labios y los míos parecían haber nacido para estar unidos.

Edward se levantó de la cama y encendió un cigarrillo mientras yo me puse un albornoz y me acerqué a él por la espalda, rodeándole como pude con mis brazos.

-Edward… -musité en voz baja.

Él se volteó hacía a mi y me beso de nuevo. Después abrió el cajón de uno de los muebles y sacó una preciosa caja entregándomela.

-Es un regalo. Me gustaría que lo aceptases.

-No quiero que pienses en lo que no es, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera.

Edward no me dejó hablar más puso sus dedos en el filo de mis labios.

-Bella, eres perfecta. Sé muy bien que no eres una cualquiera, me gustas de verdad. –me dijo suavemente mientras volvió a besarme.

Abrí la caja y vi la preciosa pulsera que estaba en su interior. Estaba bañada en plata y tenía unas incrustaciones de un brillo más intenso.

-Edward yo no puedo aceptar esto, el vestido ya era caro pero esto debe de haberte costado una fortuna por no hablar de la cena. –dije mientras se lo intentaba devolver.

-Es un regalo y los regalos no se devuelven. Deja de pensarlo todo simplemente acepta lo que te ofrezco.

Acepté la pulsera y me la coloqué rápidamente en la muñeca.

Me di cuenta que era realmente tarde y le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa. Él debía irse, tenía asuntos pendientes pero le pidió a su chófer que me llevara a mi piso y así lo hizo.

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada volví a casa y pude ver la luz encendida de nuestra casa. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá mientras miraba en la tele uno de esos programas de periodismo del corazón.

-Al fin vuelves Bella. ¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó desde el sofá.

-¿Y ese vestido? Estabas otra vez con él ¿no? –siguió Alice con su interrogatorio.

-Si, hoy me ha llamado y me ha invitado a cenar y el vestido… bueno me lo ha comprado él. Por favor no te enfades Alice… -le dije.

-Bella, no me enfado. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, te veo realmente feliz y si tú eres feliz yo también los soy.

Las palabras de Alice me reconfortaron y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me desvestí y me coloqué el pijama y después me senté junto con Alice en el sofá.

-Fuimos a cenar a un maravilloso restaurante francés, y pidió la comida en francés, fue increíble. Y me trato genial y...

Seguí hablándole maravillas de Edward a Alice.

No paraba de hablar de mi así que me interese un poco en ella.

-Bueno y ¿que tal tú día? –pregunté intrigada.

-Muy bien. Aunque hoy he tenido bastante papeleo que rellenar y archivar. Mi jefe ni se ha molestado en presentarse y de hecho apenas está en la oficina. Aunque es normal ya que es el director en relaciones empresariales y siempre está de viaje o en algún lugar negociando con otras empresas. –me contó.

-Lo mínimo que debería hacer es presentarse como tu jefe.

-Si, supongo que si. Pero bueno mañana me han dicho que estará todo el día en la oficina y tengo que ayudarle con unos informes. Me espera un día duro.

-Tranquila Alice, lo harás bien. Eres una verdadera profesional.

Alice y yo apagamos el televisor y nos hicimos un vaso de leche caliente antes de ir a dormir. El frío golpeaba la ciudad de Nueva York y algo así nos sentaba de maravilla antes de ir a la cama.

Me tumbé en la cama cogí mi discman y coloqué uno de los CDs que había comprado hace unos días, concretamente el nuevo de Adele. Suavemente su voz se incrustó en mi mente y sin poder evitarlo Edward vino a mi cabeza.

Hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación, verdad que era una chica muy enamoradiza pero esta vez era más que eso, era más que un simple capricho o una simple atracción sexual.

Con Edward era todo diferente, apenas le conocía pero irremediablemente estaba empezando a ilusionarme con él. Sé que es muy irreal pensar que alguien puede enamorarse de la otra persona cuando apenas hace dos días que la conoce y cuando tan siquiera no sabes muy bien a que se dedica.

Me consideraba una estúpida pero no podía evitarlo, me estaba enamorado de Edward.

Me desperté con el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil. Hoy tenía turno de mañana y tarde así que no tenía tiempo para nada.

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí, me puse un suéter de lana azul claro, una falda de cuadros y unas botas con tacón.

Cogí una chaqueta y una bufanda ya que hacía mucho frió. Salí a la sala pero por lo visto Alice ya se había ido a trabajar. Cerré la puerta y fui hacía la estación.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban de nuevo abarrotadas, el ritmo en la gran ciudad me estresaba un poco. Llegué algo tarde y el señor Williams se molestó un poco pero nada grave.

Me pasé todo el santo día sirviendo comida y cervezas, enserio no veía ninguna creatividad en aquel trabajo de mierda.

Tuve un tiempo libre para comer y aproveché para llamar a Edward pero no obtuve respuesta por su parte. Resignada volví al trabajo y sobre las ocho de la tarde salí finalmente del jodido bar.

Había llamado a Edward un par de veces pero ni me había contestado ni tampoco me había devuelto las llamadas. Empezaba a pensar que me había echado cuatro polvos y había pasado de mí.

Tanta palabrería y tantos regalos, no se porque pero empecé a comerme la cabeza y pensar que para Edward no había sido más que una furcia más.

Volví a casa con aquel pensamiento, Alice me había enviado un mensaje al móvil diciéndome que no aparecería hasta pasada la medianoche ya que tenía muchísimo trabajo y el maldito jefe no se había presentado en todo el día.

Aquel tipo era un verdadero capullo.

Decidí prepararme algo de cenar pero mientras la carne se estaba friendo en la sartén escuche el sonido de un claxon desde fuera. Me asomé a la ventana y allí estaba él.

Era Edward apoyado en su coche y esperando a que bajara.

Ignoré por completo la cena y la deje hecha por si Alice tenía hambre al volver junto con una nota advirtiéndole que quizá volviese tarde.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y corrí a abrazar a Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó algo extrañado.

-Pensaba que pasabas de mí, te he llamado pero no contestabas. Llegaba a pensar que no era más que una puta para ti.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Bella. Ya te dije que eras especial para mí.

Levanté mi rostro y nuevamente recibí otro de sus besos. Esto parecía una jodida historia romántica de película, era muy cursi pero me daba igual.

Estando al lado de Edward todo me daba igual.

_**Por aquel entonces era realmente feliz en todos los sentidos pero al contrario que en aquellas historias de amor la felicidad no duró para siempre y a mí pesar fue más efímera de lo que hubiese deseado…**_

* * *

**Pues nada aquí está el capítulo 3 de Starless Night.**

**Espero que os esté gustando mucho mi nueva fic, prometo actualizar muy pronto aunque tengo que reordenar mis ideas y pensar muy bien en el nuevo capítulo.**

**Disfrutar leyendo y dejadme algún review con vuestra visión de este capítulo. Besos! ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4- LUZ ENTRE TINIEBLAS**

El coche de Edward nos llevó durante 20 minutos por el centro de la maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Estábamos en pleno mes de noviembre y a esas horas hacía mucho frío en la calle por lo que la gente volvía rápido a sus casas.

-Venga Bella salgamos –me dijo Edward dándome la mano para salir del coche.

Estaba tan atónita contemplando las calles de la ciudad que no me percaté de que el auto ya había llegado a su destino.

Un fuerte viento nos golpeo al salir a la calle pero rápidamente entramos al edificio. Subimos al ascensor unas cuantas plantas y llegamos a una puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté algo desconcertada.

-En mi casa.

Edward me había llevado a su casa. Tal vez sus palabras si eran ciertas y yo era especial para él.

Él era un joven guapo y adinerado seguramente tendría a un montón de mujeres ricas y espectaculares detrás de él, no entendía como se había fijado en una chica normal como yo.

Pasamos a su casa, era un apartamento enorme. Se notaba que aquella casa era de un hombre, desprendía testosterona por cualquier lugar de la casa pero todo estaba decorado con un gusto impecable. Solo el salón ya parecía más grande que mi piso. Era un poco deprimente pensar eso.

-Ponte cómoda, voy a buscar el tabaco a mi habitación.

-Vale- le respondí tímidamente.

Me dediqué a observar las estanterías y los muebles en busca de alguna cosa que me diera algún detalle sobre su personalidad, sus gustos musicales, su trabajo. Lo cierto es que no conocía para nada a Edward.

Vi unos discos de música clásica y de rock. Bien, al menos ya sabía el tipo de música que le gustaba. Al cabo de unos segundos puse mi mirada en una foto que vi en uno de los estantes.

En la fotografía aparecían el que parecía ser Edward en su niñez junto con un hombre y una mujer que supuse que serían sus padres. El hombre era rubio y muy guapo al igual que él y la mujer tenía el pelo castaño que Edward había heredado y también sorprendía su enorme belleza, el dulce niño con ellos tenia el mismo pelo alborotado y esos ojos verdes que el hombre en el que se había convertido ahora.

Edward apareció fumándose un cigarro mientras abría la nevera y servía unas copas.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó mientras nos servía dos martinis.

-Estaba mirando esta fotografía, se os ve realmente felices aquí. Veo que has heredado el color de pelo de tu madre, es realmente preciosa –le dije mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar.

Edward no dijo nada simplemente cogió los dos martinis y se fue de la sala. Le seguí y me llevó a un lugar donde había un precioso piano.

-¿Sabes tocarlo? –pregunté emocionada.

Edward me respondió sentándose en el piano y empezando a tocar una hermosa pieza de música clásica. Tenía un grandísimo talento e incluso llegué a emocionarme un poco.

-Es increíble, ¿Quién te enseño a tocarlo? -pregunté secándome las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

-La mujer de la fotografía. –respondió mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

-¿Tu madre? –le pregunté algo inquieta.

-Supongo que sí.

La frialdad con la que me respondió me dejo algo desconcertada, al parecer Edward no quería hablar de su madre y yo no era nadie para indagar más en el tema por lo que rápidamente cambié de conversación.

-Bueno y ... ¿Por qué me has traído a tu casa? –pregunté para despejar la tensión que se había creado.

-Quería traerte aquí para demostrarte que no eres una más para mí Bella. Además estaba harto de la frialdad de aquel hotel. –me dijo mientras se acercó y me besó.

Pronto reaccioné a su beso y empezamos a encendernos.

Cuando estaba cerca de Edward era inevitable impedir la poderosa atracción que sentía por él. Fuimos a su habitación y pronto se deshizo de mi ropa y yo de la suya.

Edward se tumbó en la cama y me subí encima de él, al principio la penetración fue algo incómoda pero rápidamente volví a disfrutar como de costumbre.

Cuando Edward aceleró el ritmo me agaché a abrazarle y ambos nos dimos un fuerte y desenfrenado beso. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que sabía que le excitaba y él en respuesta aceleró más el ritmo aumentando la fricción entre nuestros sexos. Su velocidad se volvía casi sobrehumana y la habitación se llenó con el sonido de sus embestidas y nuestros gemidos de placer.

Siguió mientra yo totalmente desfallecida caía encima de él, después él mordió levemente mi cuello.

No podía parar de gemir hasta que ambos nos fuimos en un desenfrenado orgasmo.

Nos quedamos tumbados en la cama por un rato mientras yo acariciaba su pecho desnudo y él volvía a encenderse otro cigarro más de su paquete de Lucky Strike.

No hablamos, simplemente disfrutamos del momento, del calor bajo aquellas sábanas y de la calidez del contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Si seguía tocándole volvería a encenderme.

Por suerte me quedé dormida en su pecho en una mezcla de olores de tabaco y su perfecto aroma corporal.

Por primera vez desde que le conocí desperté a su lado y no podía ser más feliz. Desde fuera Edward daba la imagen de tipo duro y alejado pero dormido parecía tan vulnerable, tan humano.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo busqué mi ropa y fui al baño a asearme y vestirme. Cuando salí Edward ya estaba despierto y medio vestido a falta de ponerse su camisa. Solo de verle semi desnudo ya me ponía caliente.

Estaba enganchada a él.

-Ha sido una noche genial. –dije mientras recogía mis cosas para irme a casa.

-Supongo que debes de estar muy ocupado así que me voy.

-Si, la verdad es que tengo unos asuntos pendientes pero Bella yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Me gustaría volver a invitarte a cenar. –me dijo.

-No, estoy harta de que me invites a sitios caros. Esta vez me ocuparé yo de la cena, te invitaré a mi casa y te prepararé una magnífica cena. –dije orgullosa colocándome un puño sobre el pecho.

Edward rió.

-Esta bien. Estaré encantado de ir. –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y volvía a besarme.

Pronto salí de casa de Edward, si me quedaba más rato y con lo caliente que estaba hubiésemos terminado acostándonos de nuevo y no había tiempo para eso así que fui dando un paseo hasta casa.

Alice tenía razón, todo con Edward estaba yendo demasiado rápido, apenas conocía nada de él ni siquiera sabía porque no quería hablar de su madre y porque no me había contado aún nada de su vida.

También es cierto que yo nunca le pregunté nada, no por falta de interés pero no quería decir nada que pudiese estropearlo. No quería estropear aquello que tenía con Edward y si para eso debía callarme callaría el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Estaba realmente enamorada de él. Si, supongo que era algo estúpida pero no me importaba.

Llegué a casa sobre las once de la mañana y Alice se estaba vistiendo para irse a trabajar.

-Hola Alice. –dije al entrar en casa.

-Hola Bella. Lo siento pero debo irme.- me dijo mientras ponía las cosas en su bolso.

-Pero pensaba que hoy tenías la mañana libre. –dije extrañada.

-Y así es pero he quedado con unas amigas del trabajo para charlar y tomarnos algo en el centro comercial luego iré directa al trabajo. Nos vemos a la noche.

-Pensaba que podríamos estar un rato juntas. Hace varios días que apenas nos vemos.

-¿Y quien tiene la culpa de eso Bella? –me preguntó algo molesta.

-Esto… -musité en voz baja.

-Bueno Bella, si pasa algo urgente llámame. –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta del piso.

Supongo que Alice tenía razón, una de las causas de que apenas nos viéramos era mi inesperada relación con Edward. Cuando yo llegaba tras estar una noche con él Alice debía irse a trabajar por lo que solo nos veíamos unos minutos.

Nos estábamos distanciando pero yo no podía hacer nada, también necesitaba ver a Edward y ella no podía echarme en cara que fuese culpa mía que no nos viéramos.

La verdad es que estaba dolida por sus palabras pero decidí dejarlo estar y descansar un poco viendo la televisión.

Sabía que al final todo estaría bien.

**Alice POV**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. La verdad es que me sentía algo mal por lo que le había dicho a Bella.

Hacía algunos días, incluso antes de que Bella conociese a ese chico que ambas apenas nos veíamos por culpa de nuestros horarios laborales pero ahora que el tal Edward estaba en su vida apenas hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos era para que ella me contara maravillas de él.

Supongo que se podría decir que estaba algo celosa, en Forks Bella y yo éramos inseparables, pasábamos todo el día juntas excepto en las clases pero siempre encontrábamos un hueco para charlar, reír y tomarnos algo juntas. Como apenas estaba en mi casa ya la consideraba como una hermana para mí, pero desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York las cosas estaban siendo muy diferentes.

Por una razón u otra nuestra relación se estaba enfriando un poco y eso me ponía muy triste.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué al centro comercial, Ángela y Jessica ya estaban allí.

Ángela y Jessica eran dos compañeras del trabajo que tenían más o menos mi edad y las tres nos habíamos hecho bastante amigas. Ángela era la secretaria de marketing y Jessica era la chica de los recados de la empresa.

-Hola chicas –dije al llegar donde estaban.

-Hola Alice. –dijeron al unísono las dos.

Primeramente las tres fuimos a varias tiendas a despilfarrar parte del sueldo en ropa, complementos y un maravillosos libro romántico que quería comprarme desde hace tiempo.

Luego fuimos a una cafetería del centro comercial a tomar algo antes de que ambas tuviésemos que ir al trabajo. Pedí un café al igual que ellas dos, no teníamos mucha hambre por lo que percibí.

-¿Y bien Alice ya has conocido a tu jefe? –me dijo Jessica.

-Todavía no. Llevo casi una semana trabajando para él y recibiendo todos sus recados y el muy capullo no se ha molestado ni en presentarse ni en aparecer en la oficina.

-Bueno, es el jefe de relaciones empresariales supongo que es normal que ande todos los días de aquí para allá y apenas pise la oficina –me aclaró Ángela.

-Lo que ocurre es que está muy consentido al ser el hijo del jefe –dijo Jessica algo indignada.

-¿Es el hijo del jefe? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, es el hijo del director general, el señor Carlisle. Al parecer no sabía donde colocar a su hijo y lo enchufó en ese departamento –dijo Ángela.

-Si, eso será aunque por lo que yo he oído padre e hijo se odian. Al parecer ambos discuten muy a menudo en su despacho y a gritos porque toda la empresa sabe que su relación no es muy paterno filial. –dijo Jessica.

Me di cuenta que las dos amigas que había hecho en la oficina eran al mismo tiempo las dos cotillas más grandes de la empresa.

Ya sabía que mi jefe era considerado el enchufado del director general y que la relación con este no era muy buena.

-Demonios mirad que hora es. Debemos irnos cuanto antes. –gritó Ángela mirando la hora en su móvil.

Pagamos la cuenta y cogimos rápidamente el metro hacía la oficina. A esas horas el ambiente del metro era realmente agotador, sinceramente más de la mitad de la población neoyorquina debería considerar la idea de comprar un buen desodorante.

En una media hora llegamos a la oficina, me despedí de Ángela y Jessica y fui a mi mesa.

Como de costumbre tenía un montón de papeleo pendiente, empecé a trabajar y en aquel momento escuché murmullos en toda la oficina.

Un joven de porte elegante y muy atractivo se acercó a mí y se presentó como el Sr. Cullen, mi jefe. No me dijo su nombre de pila, me dio la sensación de que era un verdadero engreído y que se sentía el dios de la puta empresa.

Todas las mujeres de la oficina suspiraban por él y no paraban de hablar de lo guapo que era, de lo atractivo que resultaba y de los polvos que echarían con él en el armarito de la limpieza.

Malditas niñatas huecas por dentro.

Mi jefe entró en su despacho y no volvió a salir de ahí en todo el día. Yo me dediqué a seguir con mi trabajo ya que aunque el Sr. Cullen fuera un imbécil de él dependía seguir en el puesto y poder pagar el jodido alquiler.

Prefería aguantar a este tipo que volver a mi casa en Forks y seguir viendo como mi familia me ignoraba por completo.

Pasaron unas horas y por fin pude tomarme un descanso, Ángela hacía una hora que ya había vuelto a su casa así que quedé con Jessica para tomar un tentempié.

Después de sacar nuestras chocolatinas de la maquina nos sentamos en el sitio de descanso de la empresa rodeados de los demás trabajadores que tenían un descanso al mismo tiempo que yo.

Seguía oyendo murmullos sobre el . Un día en la oficina y todo el mundo parecía revolucionado.

-Joder, parece que mi jefe es el playboy de la empresa. –suspiré.

-Así es, todas las chicas de la empresa están locas por él. Y lo cierto es que sus expectativas no están infundadas, el Sr. Cullen se dedica a tontear y seducir a muchas de las trabajadoras incluso alguna vez le han pillado acostándose con alguna de ellas.

-Menudo imbécil. Utiliza a todas estas mocosas sin cerebro, se las folla y luego las tira como si fueran pañuelos.

-Lo peor de todo es que a ellas les da igual ser utilizadas, al parecer solo buscan una segunda ocasión. Esos ojos deben ser hipnotizantes. –dijo Jessica.

-En ese caso yo debo de ser ciega. –dije mientras ambas reíamos a mi último comentario.

Al cabo de un rato volví al trabajo, me puse a pensar en Bella, quizá había sido demasiado dura con ella pero esta noche estaríamos juntas, prepararíamos algo de cenar y nos quedaríamos hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada como en aquellos buenos tiempos en Forks.

Estaba emocionada y feliz con la idea.

Mi jefe desapareció sobre las ocho de la tarde y apenas se despidió de mi. Seguramente habría quedado con cualquiera para follarsela y dejarla con las ganas de más.

Sobre las diez terminé, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a volver al piso a disculparme con Bella y pasar un buen rato juntas.

**Bella POV**

Me pasé todo el santo día en casa, limpié un poco mi habitación que estaba algo desordenada y vi un maratón de _Friends _que echaban en la televisión hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Deje un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que apareciera sobre las diez ya que tendría toda la cena preparada. Me hacía ilusión prepararle algo rico para que viera mi gran talento culinario y por una parte también quería que conociera a Alice pero seguramente después de lo de esta mañana quizá ni venía a cenar y se iba con sus nuevas y repentinas amigas de trabajo.

Preparé una deliciosa pieza de carne y me esmeré muchísimo en preparar una rica salsa. También hice una tarta para el postre, quería que se sintiera como un rey y tal vez lo invitase a dormir. Me sentía como una ama de casa estúpida y ñoña que espera a que el marido venga de trabajar.

A pesar de todo seguía pensando en las palabras de Alice, para mi la amistad de ella era muy importante pero sentía que tarde o temprano nos distanciaríamos demasiado.

Coloqué todo perfectamente en la mesa y esperé a la llegada de Edward. Al cabo de una media hora llegó al piso.

-¡Hola Edward! –dije entusiasmada abrazándolo.

-Hola Bella. Que casa tan bonita tienes. –me dijo mientras se encendió uno de sus ya habituales cigarros.

-Oww, si se que es bonita pero no tiene nada que ver con tu maravilloso apartamento. ¿Y sabes que tampoco tiene nada que ver? –pregunté esperando su respuesta.

-¿El que? –preguntó sin saber muy bien a que me refería.

-Tampoco tiene nada que ver la bazofia de comida afrancesada a 200 dólares el chuletón que nos comimos el otro día con la exquisita y refinada carne que te he preparado –dije muy orgullosa de mi trabajo.

La verdad es que la comida del restaurante francés del otro día no era para nada una bazofia pero quería sonar convencida y segura delante de él.

-Entonces habrá que probarla. –dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-La verdad es que huele bastante bien. –dijo olisqueando un poco la comida cosa que me recordó a la costumbre que tenía mi padre de hacer eso.

-Y también sabe bien ya lo verás.-dije mientras colocaba todos los platos y ambos nos pusimos a cenar.

Edward cortó un trozo de la carne y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté ansiosa por una respuesta positiva.

-Esta delicioso Bella. Podrías ser una gran cocinera.

-Quita quita, estoy harta de andar entre bares. Trabajaba como camarera en mi pueblo y he terminado de nuevo de camarera aquí. Al traste se han ido mis cuatro años estudiando la carrera de Bellas Artes.

-¿Así que eres una artista? –preguntó Edward mientras yo recogía los platos y los colocaba en el fregadero.

-Así es. Y no es por presumir pero tengo mucho talento. Aunque esta maldita ciudad no lo pueda ver o le tenga alergia a los artistas. Puede que luego te enseñe los dibujos que tengo en mi habitación. –dije algo más tímida dando a entender el trasfondo que tenía aquella invitación a mi cuarto.

-Estaría genial.

-Oh si, se me olvidaba. He preparado una deliciosa tarta de fresas. –dije dirigiéndome a la cocina abriendo la nevera y sacando la tarta.

En aquel momento las llaves sonaron en la puerta. Al parecer Alice volvía a casa a cenar.

-Hola Bella. Siento mucho lo de esta mañana he pensado que podríamos… -se detuvo en seco y dejó caer las bolsas con comida que llevaba al suelo.

-Hola Alice. Este es Edward. –dije con un hilo de voz.

-Tú… -musitó Alice.

_**Aquella hermosa luna en la ventana nos iluminaba por completo, desgraciadamente necesitaba más luz para darme cuenta de las tinieblas que me envolvían…**_

* * *

**_P_ues nada aquí está el capítulo 4 de Starless Night.**

**Parece que ya empieza a haber algo de movimiento. Prometo actualizar pronto, dejadme algún review con sugerencias, opiniones o palabras de apoyo. Los agradezco muchísimo. **

**Un beso! ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5- PROMESA ROTA**

-¿Alice? –preguntó Edward algo sorprendido.

¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

Al parecer Edward y Alice ya se conocían.

-¿Os conocéis? –pregunté para salir de dudas.

-Así es. –dijo Alice mientras se agachaba a recoger las bolsas.

-Alice es mi nueva secretaria. No te lo quería decir pero soy el director de relaciones empresariales en la empresa de tu amiga. –me dijo Edward dando una calada a su cigarro.

Simplemente no podía creérmelo, vaya casualidad. Alice era la secretaria de Edward que por lo visto resultaba ser el director de una poderosa empresa.

-Bueno Alice, siéntate. He preparado muchísima tarta, podemos comer los tres –le invité sonriéndole ignorando por completo nuestra pequeña conversación de por la mañana.

Noté que Alice estaba bastante incómoda pero aceptó mi invitación. Los tres comimos con un molesto silencio en el ambiente.

Edward se percató de la alta tensión que se respiraba en el aire y se levantó de la mesa.

-He de irme. Nos vemos mañana Bella. Me encantaría que me mostrases esos dibujos tuyos. –dijo mientras me daba un beso y se iba.

Alice se levantó de la mesa y empezó a guardar la comida que llevaba en la bolsa en la nevera y en los armarios.

-Lo siento mucho Alice. No sabía que querías que cenáramos juntas, invité a Edward la noche anterior… -intenté disculparme.

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward! Siempre es él. Estoy harta de él. Desde hace varios días él es el centro de tu mundo y nuestra relación se está distanciando y eso no me gusta nada.-me reprochó Alice algo enfadada.

-Lo siento Alice pero no puedes reprocharme que quiera pasar tiempo con Edward, él me gusta de verdad.

-Pues te traigo noticias, ¡es el puto playboy de la empresa, según todos no hace más que acostarse con todas las chicas jóvenes que pierden el culo por él!–me espetó de repente.

-¡Eso solo son rumores Alice y me dan igual! –grité realmente enfadada.

-¡Quizá tu príncipe maravilloso no sea como te imaginabas! –dijo Alice volviendo a gritar.

-Cállate Alice. No quiero oír nada más, es tu rencor el que habla.

-Te recuerdo que pensabas que era un verdadero capullo.

Me estaba disgustando mucho tener esta discusión con Alice, no podía creer en sus palabras, sentía que Edward no era el mismo hombre del que ella y toda la empresa al parecer hablaban.

-Piensa lo que quieras Bella.

-Él es importante para mí y esta actitud tuya hacía él no me ayuda en absoluto.

-¿Y yo no soy importante para ti?- me preguntó.

-Claro que sí. Pero…

-Pero nada Bella, cada vez me siento más como en casa…- dijo Alice escondiéndose en su habitación.

Aquello último me dejo sin poder contestarle.

No recogí los platos y demás de la mesa, simplemente fui a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y dejé salirlo todo, simplemente estallé y dejé las lágrimas fluir por mi rostro y mojar la almohada de mi cama.

Mierda, Alice y yo nunca habíamos discutido, me sentía realmente triste por la situación.

Estuve durante horas dándole vueltas al asunto, viendo como podía arreglar las cosas con ella y llorando esporádicamente al pensar demasiado en ello.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando finalmente me dormí entre llantos y con la cara totalmente mojada por las lágrimas.

Cuando desperté Alice ya no estaba.

**Alice POV**

Pasé más de la mitad de la noche llorando mientras sujetaba fuerte la almohada entre mis brazos y me apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama.

Incluso pensé un par de veces en levantarme e ir a la habitación de Bella a pedirle disculpas pero mi estúpido orgullo no me lo permitió.

Edward era mi jefe y a la vez el novio de mi mejor amiga.

¿Debía creerme todos los rumores y las mierdas que decían sobre él?

Aunque al parecer cuando un rumor se expandía por toda la empresa es que había algo de verdad en ello, no sabía que pensar. Solo sabía que estaba haciendo daño a Bella con todo esto y eso me hacía a mí incluso más daño que a ella.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

¿Por qué Edward no podía haber sido el apuesto y amable novio de Bella y no el horrible y manipulador jefe del que todos hablaban?

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo a Bella por esto.

El sol salió al fin y yo no había dormido nada, ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa. Hoy tenía que trabajar pero no sabía muy bien si debía ir aunque pensé en la idea de profundizar más en aquellos oscuros rumores y comprobar si realmente se quedaba simplemente en eso, rumores.

Me desvestí y fui a la ducha, era muy temprano así que Bella estaría durmiendo ya, pero tampoco iba a ir a su habitación para comprobarlo, si me la encontraba despierta no podría ni mirarla a la cara después de nuestra discusión de la noche anterior.

Llené la bañera por completo y me introducí lentamente en ella, era muy agradable tomar aquel baño e intentar desconectar. Lamentablemente no podía, nada podría hacerme olvidar que Bella y yo nos habíamos enfadado de verdad.

Después del largo baño volví a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme de secretaria. Recogí todas mis cosas y las puse en mi bolso. Deje el bolso en el mueble del salón mientras me preparé el desayuno.

Todo transcurrió normal, era muy temprano y por suerte no se oía ningún sonido de la habitación de Bella por lo que supuse que estaría dormida así que desayuné con tranquilidad.

Finalmente cogí todo y salí de casa, estaba decidida a ir a la empresa con un único objetivo. Descubrir la verdad sobre Edward, mi jefe.

Llegué muy temprano a la oficina, Jessica ni siquiera había llegado y me entretuve hablando con Ángela en la sala de descanso mientras esperábamos a que empezara nuestro turno.

Tocaron las diez y me fui a mi mesa que como de costumbre estaba llena de papeles que debía archivar y cumplimentar. Edward se presentó una media hora después y esta vez me saludó.

-Hola Alice. –dijo sonriéndome levemente.

-Buenos días –le contesté fríamente.

A mi este no me engañaría con su sonrisa inocente, yo no era como esas guarras descerebradas que caían a sus pies. Por un momento pensé porque Bella tenía que ser una de ellas.

Sé muy bien que ella era diferente por lo que me retracte de lo que acababa de pensar.

No ocurrió nada anómalo durante todo el tiempo de mi primer turno, finalmente llegó la hora de comer. Fui a la cafetería y visualicé a Ángela y Jessica en una de las mesas.

-Hola chicas. –saludé mientras dejaba mi bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-Hola Alice. –dijeron ambas.

-Parece que el ambiente ya se ha relajado con Edward. –dije para empezar a hablar de él.

-Si, eso parece. Las empleadas están algo asustadas de seguir coqueteando con él. Tanya le ha echado el ojo. –aclaró Ángela.

-¿Quién es Tanya? –pregunté.

-Tanya es mi jefa. Es decir, es la directora de marketing de la empresa. Una belleza nórdica y rubia de metro ochenta y con unos globos más grandes que tu cabeza. –me respondió Ángela.

Jessica rió ante el comentario de Ángela.

-Es normal, yo también la he visto y sinceramente, esa mujer es espectacular. Es normal que las demás empleadas se vean sin ninguna posibilidad. –dijo Jessica.

-Pero dudo que él quiera algo con ella… -dije para intentar defenderle.

Mierda, por todos los medios quería que Edward resultara ser un buen tipo.

-Yo no lo dudaría tanto. Soy la secretaría de Tanya y en el turno de tarde me ha dicho que se ausentará por un rato. No hay que ser un genio para saber a donde va. –dijo Ángela jocosa.

-Quizá tenga algo que hacer ¿no? –pregunté intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Si, calzarse al hijo del director general. Vamos lo que viene siendo un revolcón en la mesa del despacho. –dijo Jessica riendo.

-Por favor Alice no seas ingenua. –me dijo Ángela.

No quería creer en eso, no quería pensar que Edward estaba coqueteando con Tanya y que se iba a acostar con ella hoy mientras que mi mejor amiga estaba prendada de él y realmente ilusionada con su relación.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mis amigas se equivocaran aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que las probabilidades eran muy altas.

Al fin terminó nuestro descanso y volvimos las tres a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Estuve rellenando papeleo hasta que una mujer rubia y bellísima se acercó a mi mesa.

-Hola mequetrefe. Dime, ¿está Edward reunido o algo así? –me preguntó con un tono de superioridad realmente asqueroso.

-No, ahora mismo no está reunido pero me ha pedido que no le molesten. –dije intentando que se marchara y evitar lo inevitable.

-Mira mona, yo no soy ninguna molestia para Edward ¿entiendes? Más bien se alegrará de mi visita… -dijo sonriendo.

-Pero… -dije intentando por enésima vez impedir su encuentro.

-¡Eres una verdadera insolente mocosa! ¿Te das cuenta de con quien estás hablando? Soy Tanya, la jefa de marketing y tengo mucha influencia en esta empresa así que deja de cuestionarme o conseguiré que en dos días estés de patitas en la calle y prostituyéndote en cualquier esquina. ¿Comprendes? -dijo mientras tiraba los papeles de mi mesa al suelo.

No respondí, simplemente temía por perder mi trabajo así que cedí y la deje pasar.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió Edward de la oficina.

-Alice. –me llamó.

-¿Si?

-Puedes tomarte la tarde libre. Nos vemos en el piso de Bella por la noche si eso.- me dijo despidiéndose de mí otra vez con esa falsa sonrisa.

No pensaba tomarme la jodida tarde libre, pensaba terminar de descubrir lo grandísimo hijo de puta que era Edward.

Me escondí en un rincón de la oficina y todo se fue a la mierda.

Todos mis deseos, todo lo que de verdad esperaba por el bien de Bella se fue por la borda. Lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos era simplemente asqueroso, Tanya estaba tumbada en la mesa del despacho con la blusa totalmente desabrochada dejando salir sus ya comentados enormes pechos, llevaba la falda subida y las bragas en uno de sus tobillos. Mientras tanto Edward la embestía duramente llegando incluso a hacer temblar la mesa y haciendo caer parte de los objetos encima de ella, y jugueteando con los pechos de ella con sus manos.

Aquel tipo era un auténtico cerdo y haría que Bella lo viese.

En aquel instante tropecé con uno de los monitores del ordenador y tuve que salir corriendo ya que noté como Edward y Tanya se percataban de la presencia de alguien. Corrí rápidamente antes de que él descubriese que era yo la que estaba mirando y me metí en uno de los bares más cercanos que había por unos minutos.

El corazón me iba a mil por hora así que estuve un tiempo esperando a que volviese a su ritmo normal. Ahora debía ir al piso todo lo rápido que fuese y explicar a Bella la verdad, la cruel y horrible verdad.

No estaba segura de cómo se iba a tomar Bella mis palabras después de lo ocurrido la otra noche. Pero estaba totalmente decidida a contárselo, se lo debía como su amiga, como su hermana.

**Bella POV**

Me tomé el día con calma ya que por suerte hoy no debía ir al trabajo, le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta tarde después del trabajo? Me quería disculpar por la tensión que hubo ayer con Alice. Y podría enseñarte los dibujos de los que hablamos. Bella._

No tardé mucho en recibir un mensaje de contestación.

_Por supuesto que me apetece. Pásate por mi casa sobre las ocho de la tarde, estoy ansioso de ver esos dibujos. Yo también deseo verte. Edward._

Leer el mensaje me dejó una sonrisa de imbécil por un buen rato.

Edward no podía nunca ser ese monstruo del que hablaba Alice, ella estaba intentando distanciarme de él para que volviésemos a pasar tiempo juntas.

Pero si seguía con esa actitud estábamos condenadas al desastre a pesar de que eso me matase por dentro.

Preparé mi comida y una vez limpié todo fui a la ducha.

Una vez limpia me vestí con una camisa de hombro caído azul oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados de pitillo y unos botines de tacón bajo.

Cogí mi bolso con el móvil, mis dibujos y demás y salí. Pedí un taxi para ir a casa de Edward ya que no tenía ganas de ir andando desde la parada de metro hasta su casa, era un camino bastante largo.

Cerca de las ocho tal y como habíamos quedado llegué a su casa. Llamé al timbre.

-¿Si? –preguntó su aterciopelada voz.

-Soy yo, Bella.

-Sube –dijo al abrirme.

Entré en su casa y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá mientras él me invitó a una copa de gintonic.

-Quería disculparme por la tensión que hubo ayer durante la cena. Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras pero las cosas entre Alice y yo no están yendo muy bien.

-No tiene importancia Bella. No es necesario que te disculpes –dijo mientras se acercó a besarme.

Acaricié su rostro con mi mano mientras profundicé un poco más el beso para sentir el suave contacto de sus perfectos labios.

-Bien, pensaba que ibas a traerme tus dibujos- dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

-Y así es. Mira y dime que te parecen. –dije sacando un manojo de folios del bolso.

Edward se quedó por un tiempo observando cada uno de mis dibujos, le había traído los más especiales para mí para que viese mi talento artístico.

No sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de impresionarle, quería ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Son todos simplemente fantásticos. –dijo dando otro sorbo a su gintonic.

-¿De verdad te lo parecen? –pregunté feliz por su aprobación.

-Si, muchos artistas tienen un gran talento dibujando pero muy pocos como tú logran plasmar sus sentimientos en el papel. Es realmente inspirador ver tu trabajo.

-Me alegro mucho de que te gusten.

-He pensado una cosa Bella.

-¿De que se trata?

-Verás, tengo bastantes influencias debido a mi trabajo y tengo un amigo que estaría encantado de exponer tus dibujos en su galería de arte. Pienso que sería una gran oportunidad para ti, Nueva York sabrá apreciar tu arte como se merece y podrás dejar de trabajar en bares.

La oportunidad que había estado esperando toda mi vida me estaba siendo ofrecida. Por nada del mundo la hubiese rechazado.

-Estaría encantada de dejar ese asqueroso trabajo y cumplir al fin mi sueño. –dije mientras le cogía fuerte el brazo.

-En ese caso hablaré con él, no te preocupes. Haré tus sueños realidad. –dijo volviéndome a besar.

Edward cogió mi copa y la dejó en la mesita de centro, cogió mi rostro y me besó apasionadamente tumbándome en el sofá.

Poco a poco fui despojándole de su camisa y dejando su torso al desnudo, él no tardó en hacer lo mismo con mi ropa. Su miembro erecto dentro de sus pantalones rozaba con mi sexo húmedo creando fricción.

Empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón y a quitármelo delicadamente, después fue quitándose sus pantalones y liberando su enorme erección. Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y prácticamente le pedí que me hiciera suya.

-Vamos. -le dije juguetona.

Edward lentamente introdujo su sexo en el mío y empezó a penetrarme. Su enorme virilidad ya no me incomodaba, mi sexo se había adaptado ya perfectamente al suyo. Seguidamente empezó a penetrarme más rápidamente y fuerte mientras masajeaba mis pechos y mordía mi labio inferior levemente.

-¿Te gusta? –me dijo sonriendo victorioso.

Mis gemidos eran la mejor contestación para él que siguió acelerando su ritmo y haciendo que mis gemidos sonasen cada vez más alto y descontrolados.

Me aferré duramente a su espalda clavándole incluso las uñas en ella, él cogió mi cintura con ambas manos y su ritmo se volvió incontrolable. Simplemente deseaba más y más, lo quería todo el tiempo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo vibraba por completo y de nuevo se estaba formando en mi estómago aquel nudo que derivaba en un grandioso orgasmo.

Y así fue, ambos nos vinimos en un increíble orgasmo que me dejó sin aliento.

Edward se levantó, ambos estábamos sudados y nos bebimos las copas de gintonic de un solo trago.

-¿Quieres que nos duchemos? –me preguntó.

Totalmente desnudo se levantó del sofá y sin ningún pudor fue hacía el baño, yo tapándome un poco con las manos le seguí y ambos nos metimos en la ducha.

Nos duchamos entre suaves caricias y los continuos roces de nuestros sexos. Después nos vestimos y él se encendió uno de sus Lucky Strike.

-Bueno Edward, debo irme.

-Si, nos vemos pronto aunque tendrá que ser aquí. Creo que a Alice no le caigo demasiado bien. –me dijo mientras seguía fumando.

-No es eso, simplemente ambas nos estamos alejando y necesitaba buscar un culpable de eso y has resultado ser tú. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-No tiene importancia. Me da igual el lugar siempre que pueda verte.

Antes de despedirnos ambos nos fundimos en un nuevo y profundo beso.

Se me había hecho bastante tarde, debía marchar ya a cenar y tal vez hablar las cosas calmadamente con Alice. No quería que ambas estuviésemos así y quería solucionar eso cuanto antes.

El taxi me dejó en poco tiempo en casa y por la luz pude comprobar que Alice ya estaba en ella.

-Hola. –dije tímidamente al entrar.

-Hola Bells. –dijo Alice mientras seguía sirviendo la mesa.

-Quería que hablásemos de lo de anoche. –dije intentando empezar la conversación.

-Si, yo también quería hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

Ambas nos sentamos en la mesa mientras comíamos, aproveché una pausa para empezar lo que quería hablar.

-Alice, sé que últimamente nos estamos distanciando y que sientes que Edward es el culpable pero te quería hacer ver que eso no es así.

-No Bella, te equivocas. La culpable has sido tú, tú has decidido anteponerle a él a nuestra amistad. Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte que me dediques tiempo pero me gustaría que estuviésemos unidas como en los viejos tiempos en Forks.

-A mi también me gustaría pero no se si soy capaz sabiendo todo lo que piensas de Edward.

-Mira Bella, sé que me pasé anoche diciéndote que Edward se dedicaba a tirarse a todas las tías de la empresa. Y sé que también me pasé cuando dije que me sentía como en casa. No quería que te sintieses ofendida por ello e incluso me sentí mal por mis palabras. –se disculpó Alice.

-Lo entiendo Alice y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

-Pero… hoy me he dedicado a investigar un poco para saber si estaba totalmente equivocada con Edward pero lamentablemente a los de la empresa no les faltaba razón.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme? –pregunté inquieta.

-¡Quiero decir que tu príncipe Edward es un verdadero hijo de puta Bella!

-Alice por favor…

-¡No Bella, no lo entiendes! ¡Lo vi! ¡Él estaba follando con una zorra de la empresa en su despacho, él no te quiere, solo esta jugando contigo como una guarra más de usar y tirar! –me espetó Alice realmente furiosa.

-¡Alice estoy harta de esto! ¡No puedo creerte, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo tanto daño solo para mantenerme a tu lado! Es horrible Alice, no le conoces en absoluto.

-Bella, eres tú la que no le conoce lo más mínimo. Él no te quiere…

-¿No me quiere? ¡Pues va a ayudarme a conseguir mi sueño de mostrar mi arte al mundo! ¡Él ha hecho por mí mucho más que tú! –grité ya entre lágrimas.

-¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que yo nunca he hecho nada por ti? Siento que pienses así…

-Lo siento Alice, pero estoy realmente enamorada de él y ni tú ni nadie va a conseguir romper lo que siento por él. Estoy muy triste de que no puedas entender eso y de que te de igual hacerme daño con tal de que rompamos.

-¡Joder Bella no lo entiendes! ¡Sé estaba follando a otra joder! ¡Nunca querría hacerte daño! Por favor créeme…

-No puedo Alice, simplemente no puedo creerte. Estoy harta de esto, no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir aquí sabiendo que no soportas verme feliz. Me voy.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Bella? –preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Me voy Alice, me voy con él. Con la persona que realmente me hace feliz.

-Por favor Bella… -dijo Alice intentando evitar mi marcha.

Fui en dirección a la puerta pero Alice cogió mi brazo.

-Suéltame por favor –le pedí.

-Por favor Bella tienes que creerme…

-¡Suéltame! –grité mientras tiré para liberarme de su contacto.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y pude oír el llanto de Alice desde el interior.

No podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran en mi rostro, simplemente brotaban sin parar.

No pude cumplir con aquella promesa que le hice a Alice en Forks, le prometí que nunca dejaríamos de sonreír.

Simplemente no podía seguir cumpliendo esa promesa, ahora solo quería echarlo todo, echar toda mi tristeza a través de un mar de lágrimas.

Me apoyé en la puerta del piso me deslicé sobre ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y cogí fuertemente mis rodillas apretándolas contra mi pecho, mi visión era borrosa a causa de las lágrimas pero no podía detenerlas, ahora mi corazón solo quería eso, llorar.

_**Ojala me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que te necesitaba en mi vida y de lo que tú me necesitabas a mi. Aún ahora me arrepiento de ello, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…**_

* * *

_**A**_**quí está el capítulo 5 de Starless Night.**

**Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que logre emocionaros y os guste de verdad.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, favs y follows si de verdad os está gustando mi fic. Un beso! ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6- UN MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECER **

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí llorando pero no podía moverme, no podía levantarme, apenas podía respirar.

Una fuerte mano apretaba mi corazón causándome un profundo dolor constante, no podía pensar en nada más, ni Edward ni nadie, ahora solo quería echarlo todo, echar el resto.

No se de donde salió esa fuerza en mí, aquella que me hizo levantarme y salir corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle, pero lo hice, ya estaba fuera y sentía que una parte de mí se había desgarrado y se quedaba allí…

Quería volver a por esa parte pero no podía, era tan increíblemente débil.

Era temprano, apenas se podía ver la luz del sol, las calles estaban solitarias, unas pocas personas estaban paseando a sus perros y otros se levantaban medio dormidos para ir al trabajo.

Me puse a andar sin ni siquiera pensar en que dirección lo estaba haciendo, intentaba secar mis ojos pero se empeñaban en permanecer húmedos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –oí una voz cerca de mí.

Era un joven alto, musculoso y de piel tostada. Su pelo negro armonizaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de su profunda mirada.

Seguí sin responderle, no quería hablar con nadie. Sentía que no tenía aliento para pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Espera –dijo el joven mientras noté que me seguía.

-¿Qué quieres? –dije con un hilo de voz.

-Quería saber porque estabas triste.

-¿Por qué debería importarte que yo este triste? Ni siquiera nos conocemos –le dije algo borde.

-No me gusta ver a una mujer llorar.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte, adiós. –dije mientras seguía andando.

-¡Espera, espera! –me llamó mientras corría de nuevo hacía mí.

-Te invitó a un café, te sentara bien –me dijo sonriéndome.

Me lo quedé mirando pensando en si aceptar o no su invitación, no podía estar eternamente llorando, debía seguir adelante y sentía que no podía escapar a aquellos ojos.

-Oh por cierto soy Jacob pero puedes llamarme Jake –me dijo volviéndome a sonreír.

-Soy Bella. –probé de nuevo a intentar desviar mi mirada de la suya pero me resultó imposible.

Después y sin siquiera decirle si aceptaba o no su invitación ambos fuimos a una cafetería cerca de allí.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedí un café bien caliente, había salido frenética del piso y estaba congelada debido a la poca ropa de abrigo que llevaba.

-Bien, ¿me vas a contar que te ha pasado? –me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

No se que demonios hacía yo contándole mis cosas a un completo desconocido, pero sentía que con él podría expresarme libremente, que él no me juzgaría y que podría darme el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Hay veces que un desconocido es el mejor consejero que puedes tener ya que no te conoce ni conoce a la otra persona.

-Me he enfadado con mi mejor amiga.

-Oww pero eso se puede arreglar. No te preocupes.

-No, no ha sido un enfado normal. Ella y yo nunca nos hemos enfadado así, nuestra relación se estaba distanciando un poco pero al final ha estallado todo. No podía ser feliz escuchando como mi mejor amiga detesta al hombre que amo. –al terminar de hablar no pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer en mis ojos.

Mierda, ahora que había conseguido detenerlas volvían a aparecer.

Jacob no me dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí a mi lado, escuchándome llorar, dejando que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, dejando un silencio tranquilizante mezclado con el poderoso olor del café.

Ambos nos dimos el número de teléfono por si yo necesitaba volver a hablar con él, la verdad es que Jacob me había hecho sentir mejor y no quería que esto se quedara en un encuentro esporádico.

Quería tenerlo ahí por si lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Pedí un taxi y fui a casa de Edward, pensaba mudarme allí. Llamé al timbre.

-¿Si? –preguntó.

Anhelaba tanto oír su voz, esa voz que me hacía sentir reconfortada.

-Soy yo. –dije entre lágrimas.

Subí hasta su apartamento y nada más abrir me lancé a sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó algo extrañado.

-Me he enfadado con Alice, me he ido del piso.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Todo estará bien Bella –dijo mientras besaba mi frente y acariciaba mi pelo.

Era justo lo que necesitaba oír, necesitaba sentir que Edward me apoyaba. Ni por un momento se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre los rumores que Alice había oído, no necesitaba oír nada de sus labios. Mi corazón me decía que él era quien yo creía y no tenía lugar a dudas.

Estaba realmente cansada por lo que Edward me llevó a la cama y dormí profundamente.

Al despertarme volvía a ser de noche, había dormido durante todo el día. Y ojalá hubiese dormido durante toda la noche también porque lo primero en lo que pensé al despertar fue en Alice.

Por un momento al levantarme pensé en llamar a Alice pero no pude, simplemente no pude.

¿Y si ella me detestaba por esto?

No podía volver a oír su voz, no podía. No sabía como explicarlo pero era una cosa a la que no me quería enfrentar.

Era una jodida cobarde.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué a Edward pero no estaba, necesitaba salir de allí así que llamé a Jacob para vernos.

-¿Bella? –preguntó al descolgar.

-Si… ¿podemos vernos? –pregunté tímidamente.

-Claro. Quedamos donde esta mañana.

-Vale.

Rápidamente me vestí y salí de casa de Edward.

Me sentía bastante sola, y necesitaba volcarme en alguien y ese alguien era un completo desconocido, Jacob.

Para nada sentía algún tipo de sentimiento por él o me atraía, pero con él me sentía yo misma, me sentía como con Alice.

Al cabo de un rato llegué a la cafetería y Jacob me esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Bella. –me dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola.

-Vamos, me apetece ir a un sitio contigo.

Seguí a Jacob y vi que subía a una furgoneta roja verdaderamente hecha una pena.

-Sé que no es el carruaje de Cenicienta pero servirá para llegar- dijo guiñándome el ojo y indicándome con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera.

Abrí la oxidada puerta y me senté. El sonido de aquella furgoneta al arrancar era horrible.

-Menuda chatarra –dijo Jacob pisando duramente el acelerador.

Empecé a reír ante las maldiciones que Jacob le lanzaba a su trasteada furgoneta.

Pensaba que no volvería a sonreír después de esto pero él lo había logrado, era tan especial como pensaba.

Llegamos a un Mc Donalds.

Y pensar que casi termino trabajando allí.

Jacob aparcó la furgoneta como pudo y ambos entramos en el bar.

Me invitó a uno de esos menús infantiles ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Abrí mi _Happy Meal_ y me encontré con un juguete absurdo.

Jacob jugueteaba con él y me hizo pasar un rato muy agradable.

-Que tonto eres. –decía mientras me reía una y otra vez.

Recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_¿Donde estás? He vuelto a casa y no estabas. Ven pronto a cenar. Edward_

Rápidamente le contesté.

_Estoy dando un paseo, necesitaba despejarme. Tranquilo, ahora mismo vuelvo. Bella_

-Bueno Jacob, yo debería volver a casa de mi novio. –dije con un hilo de voz.

-Uhm… claro. Vamos.

Sentí que el bonito momento que estábamos pasando se cortó y que tenía que volver a la triste realidad.

No era culpa de Edward pero cada vez que le veía recordaba a Alice.

Al cabo de unos minutos su furgoneta me llevó hasta casa de Edward.

-Adiós Jacob. Ha sido un rato agradable. –dije bajándome como pude de la furgoneta y cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe.

-Es un placer. Llámame cuando quieras volver a pasar un buen rato. –hizo un gesto de su mano como el de un teléfono.

-Claro. –le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Ah y otra cosa… llámame Jake.

-Claro. Adiós Jake. –dije mientras él se iba con su furgoneta y yo le despedía con un movimiento de mi mano.

Si me quedaba más rato allí me congelaría así que cuando perdí de vista el vehículo subí a casa de Edward.

-Hola Edward. –le dije mientras le daba un beso.

-Hola Bella.

Anduve un poco y en una esquina del salón pude ver un montón con mi ropa, algunos de mis libros, CDs y mi portátil.

-Me tome la molestia de ir a tu anterior piso y recoger algunas de tus cosas. Te vendrá bien recuperarlas.

-Gracias Edward. Yo no hubiese podido volver allí a por ellas. –dije algo triste.

Y esa era la verdad, no tenía las fuerzas para volver al piso, para encontrarme con Alice y temía que jamás tuviera el valor.

-Por cierto, mañana tienes que ir a la galería de arte. Mis amigas estarán encantadas de exponer tus cuadros.

-Claro, estaré allí cuando me digas.

-Tranquila yo te llevaré antes de ir al trabajo. Ya verás tu arte se mostrará a todo Nueva York.

En estos momentos lo que menos me importaba era que la gran ciudad viera mi arte, porque aunque fuese un éxito no tenía a Alice a mi lado para celebrarlo.

Aquella noche Edward y yo nos acostamos y después dormí acurrucada a su pecho desnudo con el suave sonido de su respiración.

Al día siguiente me llevó hasta la galería de arte _Pieces._ Al parecer era una de las galerías más sofisticadas e influyentes de Nueva York.

Estaba algo ilusionada por que vieran mis cuadros. Edward tenía trabajo en la empresa y se marchó enseguida, me adentré en la galería buscando al dueño o algo por el estilo que me recibiera.

La galería era enorme, constaba de dos salas totalmente blancas con retoques grises en las esquinas y en ellas muchos cuadros estaban perfectamente colocados con un pequeño letrero con el título y el artista que lo había dibujado.

Vi a una mujer pelirroja con una gran melena rizada y un vestido negro despampanante y que dejaba ver su increíble figura. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano por lo que supuse que era alguien que trabajaba allí.

-Perdone…

-¿Si? –dijo girándose a verme.

-Soy Bella. Vengo de parte de Edward Cullen. Tengo una cita con el dueño de la galería.

-La tienes delante. Soy yo, me llamo Victoria Prescott. Encantada. –dijo mientras ambas nos dábamos la mano.

En ese momento se oyeron unos tacones acercándose a nosotras, era una mujer rubia también despampanante con un ajustado vestido rojo y otra carpeta en la mano.

-Hola Victoria. ¿Quién es esta jovencita? –preguntó mirándome.

-Es la novia de Edward. Ha venido para hablar con nosotras de lo que acordamos con él.

-Ah si recuerdo, bueno soy Rosalie Hale, encantada- dijo dándome la mano.

Las tres fuimos a un pequeño despacho donde les mostré algunos de mis mejores cuadros.

-Edward tenía razón, no exageraba en absoluto. Tienes verdadero talento. –dijo Victoria observando detenidamente cada uno de los cuadros.

-Si, la verdad es que si. Estaríamos encantadas de exponer estos cuadros en nuestra galería. Siempre que contemos con tu consentimiento-dijo Rosalie.

-Por supuesto, estaría muy contenta de ver algunos de mis cuadros expuestos aquí.

-Muy bien pues ahora acordaremos lo que te vamos a pagar y como prepararemos la exposición. Tanto Rosalie como yo queremos que sea por todo lo alto, organizaremos una pequeña fiesta VIP con las personas más influyentes de Nueva York y les mostraremos tus cuadros.

-Vale. Aunque quizá debería ser abierta a todo el público…

-No, por favor no. Compréndenos Bella, no podemos permitir que gente vulgar y corriente merodee por aquí mezclándose entre personas de clase alta. Además esa panda de paletos no sabrán apreciar tu arte, tú confía en nosotras. –dijo Rosalie.

-Por favor, hay cierta clase de gente que debería desaparecer de este mundo- dijo Victoria en alusión a las personas corrientes y Rosalie rió con ella.

Gente como vosotras. Pensé.

-Bueno Bella, pues mañana mismo debes empezar a trabajar y entregarnos unos cuantos cuadros en el período de un mes.

-Oww, claro…-dije al volver de entre mis pensamientos.

-En un mes organizaremos un gran evento, ya verás como la gente se queda maravillada con tu talento. –dijo Victoria sonriéndome.

Me levanté y tras despedirme de ambas salí a la calle. Edward estaba en el trabajo y desde que me había despedido del bar tenía prácticamente todo el día libre por lo que decidí volver a llamar a Jake.

-Bella, parece que no puedes vivir sin mí.- dijo al descolgar.

-Idiota -dije burlona- ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

-Claro. Dentro de una hora podemos vernos, ¿donde quieres que nos veamos? –me preguntó.

Le di la dirección de casa de Edward, me apetecía enseñarle mis dibujos y hacía demasiado frío para estar por la calle.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba llamando desde abajo.

-Hola Bella. –dijo dándome un abrazo.

Me sorprendió un poco pero no me molestó en absoluto. De hecho fue estupendo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mirando maravillado todo el apartamento.

Me recordó a lo que hice yo la primera vez que pise esa casa.

-Es la casa de mi novio. Estoy viviendo con él.

-Demonios, al tío este debe de irle muy bien. Cuanto lujo, mi casa es más pequeña que su cuarto de baño.

-Eres un exagerado, capullo. –dije mientras ambos bromeábamos.

Jake cogió unos de mis dibujos esparcidos por el suelo del salón.

-¿Son tuyos? –preguntó mientras seguía pasando hojas y hojas.

-Si.

-Son realmente buenos. Mi hermana también dibujaba. –dijo y pude notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Jake? –pregunté algo preocupada.

-No, no es nada. Ver todos estos dibujos me ha recordado como estaba la habitación de mi hermana. Y instintivamente me ha venido a la mente el recuerdo de ella.

-Tu hermana está… -no quería terminar la frase.

-Si, mi hermana murió cuando yo era algo más joven. Ella jugó con las drogas y terminó muriendo de una sobredosis, decía que eran su fuente de inspiración. Yo era demasiado joven y débil para poder ayudarla. No pude hacer nada para detener su mortal juego…

-Lo siento mucho Jake. Seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. –dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-No, no hice todo lo que pude. Pero ya es tarde, tendré que vivir con ello para siempre.

Por primera vez desde que le conocí, aunque hacía relativamente poco, vi a Jacob vulnerable. Él siempre daba esa imagen de alegría todo el tiempo pero como todos también tenía lugar en su corazón para la tristeza.

Guardé todos los dibujos y salimos fuera. No quería que Jake pensara ni un segundo más en su hermana y me daba igual congelarme en la calle si lo conseguía.

Estuvimos en un parque hablando de trivialidades.

-Así que te han escogido para exponer en una galería de arte.

-Si, dentro de un mes haré una gran exposición.

-Me gustaría mucho verla.

-Si, espero que todo me vaya bien. Edward está convencido de que será genial.

-Seguro que lo es, aunque la verdad dudo que pueda ir. Tengo varias cosas que hacer. –dijo Jake desviando su mirada de la mía y mirando el reloj.

-Tranquilo no te pierdes gran cosa, seguro que se convierte en una reunión aburrida de ricachones y gente VIP.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo tú eres una de ellos y si no pronto lo serás…

-Supongo que sí…

Jacob tenía razón, si la exposición iba bien me convertiría en alguien conocida en Nueva York, alguien influyente y me introduciría de lleno en el mundo de Edward.

El mundo del lujo, de los vestidos caros, de las elegantes cenas en restaurantes franceses y de los privilegios de la clase alta.

¿Me convertiría en una mujer mezquina y cruel como Victoria y Rosalie?

¿Despreciaría a la gente como Jacob y Alice que no serían de mi clase social?

No quería pensar en ello, fuese como fuese yo no podría ser jamás como ellas.

-Bueno, he de irme.-dijo tajante Jake.

Me sorprendió un poco la velocidad con la que se levantó del banco, se despidió de mí y se fue.

Volví dando un paseo a casa, llegué al edificio y vi salir del ascensor a una rubia despampanante. Llevaba un vestido ajustadísimo que dejaba totalmente al aire sus increíbles pechos que parecían que iban a hacer estallar el vestido de un momento a otro.

La saludé educadamente pero solo recibí una mirada de despreció por su parte hasta que salió a la calle. Ignorando lo que me acababa de ocurrir subí a casa.

Edward se estaba dando una ducha y en la cama de nuestra habitación había una preciosa caja con un gran lazo. Por cortesía esperé a que saliese de la ducha para preguntarle si era una especie de regalo para mí.

Edward salió con una toalla atada a la cintura mientras que con una toalla más pequeña secaba su cabello mojado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un regalo para ti Bella. Rosalie y Victoría me dijeron que se quedaron sorprendidas con tu talento y que en un mes prepararan una gran fiesta VIP para exponer tus cuadros.

Abrí lentamente la caja, no quería romper mucho el precioso envoltorio, un precioso vestido se hallaba en su interior. Era un vestido bastante largo de una preciosa tonalidad de verde.

-Me gustaría que llevases ese vestido el día de la exposición. Y además… -dijo Edward sacando otra caja de la mesita.

Abrí la otra caja y contemplé incrédula el brillante juego de pendientes y pulseras que había en ella.

-Son preciosos Edward. Ten por hecho que me lo pondré todo. –dije entusiasmada mientras le daba un enorme beso.

-No más preciosos que tú. –dijo devolviéndome el beso y haciendo que cayéramos en la cama. Su toalla cayó y pude ver lo caliente que andaba.

Una noche más nos acostamos, jamás podía negarme al cuerpo de Edward, a sus caricias, al contacto de sus labios por cada parte de mi piel y a la unión de nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez.

.

.

.

El tan esperado mes pasó más rápidamente de lo que pensaba.

Ya estábamos en diciembre en la gran ciudad, el frío pasó a mayores e incluso ya había alguna nevada esporádica.

Algo más frío que el tiempo era mi relación con Alice que era totalmente inexistente, sé que el motivo de nuestro distanciamiento había sido una estupidez pero al parecer ninguna de las dos había encontrado la valentía para ir a ver a la otra.

Quien sabe, tal vez a estas alturas Alice ya estaba viviendo con una nueva compañera de piso y olvidándome poco a poco.

Sin embargo mi amistad con Jacob se fortalecía cada vez más, nos veíamos bastante a menudo aunque a Edward jamás le hablé de él.

No sabía con certeza si Edward era una persona celosa pero tampoco quería comprobarlo, yo no veía a Jacob como nada más que un amigo pero no sé como le vería él.

No quería disgustarle, solo quería ser tan perfecta como él. Estar a su altura en todos los sentidos y ser la mujer que él quisiese en su vida.

Aquella noche era la noche de la exposición. Pese a que estuve insistiéndole a Jake de venir una y otra vez se negó aludiendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Esperaba con entusiasmo e ilusión que la exposición fuese un éxito, estuve tantos días pintando en casa. Trabajando como una loca solo para gustarles, para que apreciasen mi talento, para poder formar parte de su maravilloso mundo.

El maravilloso mundo de Edward.

Al fin llegó la gran noche, Edward y yo estábamos algo ajetreados arreglándonos y poniéndonos nuestras mejores galas. Por supuesto me puse el vestido que él me había regalado con sus complementos.

Hace tan solo unos meses miraba estas cosas en las revistas y deseaba algún día ser una de esas mujeres que se podían permitir todo eso y ahora aquí estaba. Yo era la protagonista esta vez y si todo iba bien iba a poder ser una de esas mujeres de mis sueños.

Un precioso _Mercedes_ negro vino a recogernos a la puerta de casa. Me sentía como una de esas famosas de Hollywood.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegamos a _Pieces, _estaba sorprendida de la gran cola que se había armado para entrar. Desde luego aquellas dos sabían como promocionar una exposición y lograr que causara un gran revuelo en la ciudad.

Edward y yo bajamos del auto y tras un pequeño paseo entramos en la galería. Se veía aún más espaciosa que de costumbre, habían retirado las demás obras y esculturas y toda la galería era mía, mis obras cubrían todas las paredes.

Rosalie y Victoría se acercaron a nosotros.

-Hola pareja. Bella la exposición está siendo un éxito y hay varias personas que quieren conocerte.

-Está bien.-dije tímidamente.

Estaba en una nube, mucha gente me daba la enhorabuena por mi gran trabajo.

Paso un largo rato y recibí un mensaje de Jake.

_¿Cómo va tu exposición? Quizá podamos vernos luego aunque sea algo tarde. Estaré en el parque de siempre. Jake._

No podía quedar con Jake, tenía que estar en la exposición, yo era la protagonista y no podía irme de allí alegando que había quedado con un amigo. Y precisamente era Jake, ninguno de los de allí le hubiese visto con buenos ojos por no mencionar que Edward estaba conmigo.

_Lo siento Jake. No podemos vernos. Estoy con gente muy importante, la exposición está siendo un éxito y seguramente querrán que vayamos a otro lugar a celebrarlo. Nos vemos otro día. Bella._

Empezaron a servirnos unas cuantas copas y con el alcohol a le gente se le empezó a soltar la lengua. Yo estaba con un grupo reducido de gente, entre los que estaban Rosalie, Victoría y dos tipos más. Edward había ido a saludar a unos amigos.

-Pues el otro día tuve que despedir a mi empleada. La pobre suplicó que no lo hiciese que tenía muchos gastos y un niño enfermo. Odio que intenten darme pena. –dijo uno de ellos.

Mis dos crueles jefas rieron ante la historia de aquel tipo asqueroso.

-Si, sé lo que es eso. Son realmente molestos, no entienden que somos de una clase social mucho más alta que ellos y que podemos tratarlos como queramos. Como si pudiese entender lo que es tener muchos gastos por pagar. –dijo Rosalie riendo jocosamente.

-Si tanta envidia nos tienen y están hartos de su miserable y patética vida que desaparezcan y prueben en la próxima.-dijo el otro tipo.

Volvieron a reír todos excepto yo que para no llamar la atención ante ellos bebí otro sorbo de mi copa.

Me estaba doliendo de oírles, eran simplemente repugnantes. Nunca pensé que pudiese haber personas tan intolerantes, tan retrogradas, tan crueles y malvadas.

¿Qué se pensaban?

¿Pensaban que eran mejores por tener dinero?

¿Qué podían tratar a las demás personas como si fuesen mierda por el simple hecho de tener más dinero que ellas?

Me repugnaban, seguir escuchando me estaba pudriendo por dentro y sentía que todo ello no iba conmigo, iba en contra de todos mis principios.

Yo no era diferente de todas aquellas personas que repugnaban y detestaban.

Yo jamás sería uno de ellos. Si este era el mundo de Edward yo no estaba hecha para él.

No podía permanecer en él por mucho más tiempo, sentía que estaba en un sitio desconocido, algo que era totalmente contrario a mi personalidad, a mi esencia como persona.

Siguieron riendo y yo me excusé diciendo que debía ir al baño, estaba a punto de ir porque el escucharlos me había producido incluso arcadas.

Mierda, todo esto no era como esperaba.

¿Todos los lujos, todos los privilegios, toda la riqueza conllevaba que vendieras tu alma al diablo y te convirtieses en una persona así?

Si eso era así, prefería olvidar todo aquello con lo que soñaba, con lo que aspiraba a ser en la vida.

Ahora solo quería ser feliz y jamás lo podría ser en aquel mundo con aquellas personas, aunque la verdad no los consideraba ni humanos, eran simples bestias irracionales.

Solo había una única verdad, jamás podría pertenecer a este mundo, al mundo de Edward, nunca sería feliz en él.

Empecé a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Supongo que la verdad me golpeaba en la cara y rompía mis inocentes sueños.

Solo quería salir de allí, no quería seguir formando parte de esto. Afuera llovía y eran sobre las tres de la madrugada pero a pesar de todo salí.

Corrí como pude mientras mis lágrimas y la lluvia estropearon mi maquillaje y mojaban mi vestido. Me daba igual todo, me daba igual el vestido, el maquillaje, todo.

Incluso me daba igual haberme ido huyendo sin decir nada a Edward.

Seguí corriendo por un largo rato, estaba totalmente empapada y la vista se me nublaba poco a poco, incluso en alguna ocasión un coche estuvo a punto de arrollarme pero ni me giré a mirarlos, solo corría. Parece que la lluvia cada vez caía con más intensidad.

Al fin llegué al parque, busqué y corrí hacia él.

Me lancé sobre él y le abrace, él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

-Lo siento Jake. –dije entre sollozos con un hilo de voz.

Sentía que por un momento hubiese pensado en renunciar a su amistad para entrar de lleno en un mundo que había descubierto que no era tan bonito como soñaba.

También estaba triste por no saber que pasaría con Edward a partir de ahora. No sabía si podría aceptarme aún no queriendo formar parte de su universo.

Él no entendió nada pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras reforzaba aquel abrazo bajo la intensa lluvia.

_**Aquella noche solo quería huir, salir corriendo de aquel lugar, nunca podría pertenecer a ese mundo. Nunca pude ser como él…**_

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo 6 de Starless Night.**

**Espero que os guste mucho y disfrutéis leyéndolo. **

**Puede que tardé algo en actualizar ya que tengo muchos exámenes trimestrales. Espero vuestros reviews! **

**Un beso! ^^**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Música recomendada y con la que me he inspirado para escribir este capítulo: **Shadow of Love -Olivia Lufkin

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7- LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR**

Aquella noche la protagonista del cuento se fue.

Huí de la exposición en mi honor, elegí mis principios ante todo lo que aquellas personas podían ofrecerme.

Nunca me arrepentí de ello.

Jake y yo permanecimos por un rato abrazados, simplemente me desahogué con él. Como siempre, con el cálido contacto de sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento Jake-repetí de nuevo alzando mi rostro y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué debes disculparte? –preguntó algo extrañado.

-Todo eso, ese lugar, esos privilegios y lo demás no son para mí. Si supieras todas las cosas horribles que decían de los demás. Los trataban como perros. Nadie se merece eso.

-Tranquila Bella… -dijo Jake reforzando el abrazo y acariciando mi espalda.

-No podía seguir allí, pensaba que de un momento a otro estallaría de rabia y no quería avergonzar a Edward.

-Ahora todo esta bien. –dijo Jake mientras me soltó.

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté.

-Es algo tarde, te has hecho de rogar, estaba a punto de irme, pensaba que me darías plantón.

-Siento aquel mensaje, no hay nada mejor que pasar tiempo contigo. Que le den a todas esas zorras presuntuosas y a esos hombres acomplejados.

Jacob rió ante mi comentario.

-Vamos dando un paseo hasta tu casa.

Jacob y yo andamos por las calles de Nueva York, la lluvia se había detenido pero el ambiente era húmedo y el olor a lluvia seguía en el aire, una fría brisa nos golpeaba el rostro y hacía que las mejillas se helasen débilmente.

Adoraba aquel clima.

Al cabo de una media hora llegamos al portal del bloque de apartamentos de Edward.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de despedirnos. –dijo Jake en voz baja.

-Si… ¿nos vemos mañana? –pregunté antes de que él se fuese.

-Claro, llámame y ya vamos viendo como quedamos. –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al decirme eso.

-Buenas noches Jake.

-Buenas noches Bella. –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir andando por las oscuras calles de la gran ciudad.

Entré en el hall mientras esperaba al ascensor.

Tenía miedo de subir a casa, Edward ya habría vuelto y estaría hecho una furia conmigo, había abandonado la exposición y le había dejado tirado delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Me odiaría.

Entré en el ascensor y deseé que el trayecto fuera eterno, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Abrí levemente la puerta y la cerré con mucha suavidad. Quizá Edward estuviese durmiendo y pudiese posponer la dura conversación a la mañana.

-Bella…-escuchó su voz, se volteó y pudo ver su sombra en la gran ventana mientras fumaba unos de sus cigarrillos.

-Yo Edward… -dije tímidamente.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó tajantemente.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté extrañada.

-Aquel chico, el moreno con el que estabas. .-dijo mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro. ¡Aquel por el que te has ido de la exposición dejándome completamente solo delante de mis amigos y conocidos! –dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo? –pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Si, quería ver quien era tan importante como para que abandonaras a tu novio en la exposición que él tanto se esforzó en conseguirte para que pudieras lucir tu arte. –dijo a forma de reproche.

-Lo siento mucho Edward. Pero yo… -dije intentando excusarme de alguna forma.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó de nuevo cortándome.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si te gusta aquel hombre? –dijo de nuevo con un tono de voz elevado.

-Por supuesto que no, yo estoy enamorada de ti Edward. Simplemente necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, aquella gente, Rosalie, Victoria y los demás son gente despreciable y cruel.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Preferiste irte con él. –dijo algo más relajado.

-No quería avergonzarte delante de ellos, sé que ese es tu mundo pero yo nunca podré pertenecer a él. –dije con un hilo de voz la última frase- Me sentía rodeada de sombras viendo como la poca luz de mis principios se apagaba lentamente. –tragué saliva-Debía salir de aquel lugar y lo hice.

-Siento lo que ha pasado Bella pero… ¡mierda, ¿porque corriste a los brazos de otro, joder porque?! –gritó algo enfadado.

-Jacob es solo un amigo Edward. ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí! –grité impotente, incluso se me saltaron algunas lágrimas.

-¡No se si puedo creerte! –gritó rabioso.

-He dejado de hablar con mi mejor amiga solo por lo que siento por ti. No se como puedes dudarlo… -dije algo cabreada.

-Está bien Bella. Entiendo que no estés cómoda en mi ambiente, pero no me gusta que te veas con aquel chico. Podría confundirse.

-No, él no se confundirá. Ambos somos buenos amigos. Y gracias… gracias por entenderme, pensaba que me dejarías al saber que no puedo ser como Rose y las demás mujeres.

-Tú eres especial Bella, yo no quiero una más. Te quiero a ti. –dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo.

-A partir de ahora solo seremos tu y yo, dejaré de asistir a esas reuniones VIP que al parecer tanto detestas. Pero…

-¿Pero que? –pregunté intrigada.

-Me gustaría que dejases de ver a Jacob. No me gusta verte con él, puedo notar que no es un simple amigo.

-Pero Edward él me apoya. –intenté rebatirlo.

-Ahora yo puedo apoyarte todo el tiempo. Estoy sacrificando mucho por ti Bella, solo te estoy pidiendo eso.

-Está bien Edward. No volveré a verle. –incluso me costó mucho pronunciar esas cuatro palabras.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Y yo. –dije instintivamente, pero solo podía pensar en si podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Edward.

Jacob era demasiado importante y necesario para mi ahora, no se si podría dejar de verle. Me sentía mal porque Edward estaba renunciando a muchas cosas por mí.

Últimamente trabajaba mucho menos para estar más tiempo conmigo, y ahora dejaría de ser lo que es, su esencia. Dejaría de ir a fiestas VIP y relacionarse con algunos de sus amigos por mí.

Solo para que yo fuese feliz.

¿Por qué me sentía como una jodida niñata egoísta?

¿Por qué me empeñaba en permanecer al lado de Jake y prometer a Edward algo que no estaba segura de si podría hacer?

Ahora quizá Edward sería un infeliz por mí, pero yo necesitaba seguir viendo a Jacob. Mentiría a Edward si hacía falta.

Lo admito, era una egoísta y anteponía mi felicidad a la de los demás.

Ambos nos fuimos a dormir, una de las pocas noches en la que no tuvimos sexo. Supongo que ambos estábamos muy cansados y teníamos demasiadas cosas en mente como para pensar en eso.

Aunque sé de sobra que si él se hubiera lanzado no le hubiera dicho que no, nunca podría decirle que no a él.

El sol entrando levemente por la ventana e iluminando duramente mis párpados me despertó. Fui a la cocina y Edward estaba vestido y preparándose el desayuno.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días. –dije intentando de una vez abrir por completo los ojos dormidos.

-Debo irme, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Alice dimitió la semana pasada y hay mucho papeleo atrasado.

La noticia me sentó como un jarro de agua fría que me despertó al instante. Alice había renunciado al trabajo de sus sueños.

De pequeñas ella siempre había querido ser una empresaria o algo por el estilo, recuerdo cuando cogíamos varios papeles y un teléfono de juguete y jugábamos como si estuviésemos en una empresa en mi habitación.

También me vino a la mente aquellas imágenes de hace ya dos meses cuando Alice y yo vinimos a Nueva York y ella fingió entrar triste a la habitación del hotel para luego saltar de alegría con la noticia de su nuevo trabajo.

Aquel recuerdo dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Pero ahora ella había renunciado al trabajo de su vida, a su verdadera vocación?

¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué se ha ido Alice? –pregunté algo afectada.

-Al parecer no está cómoda en la oficina y ha decidido irse. Bueno Bella he de irme, llegó algo tarde. –dijo recogiendo su maletín y algunas cosas de la mesa.- Nos vemos después.-dijo dándome un suave beso.

Cerró la puerta y yo seguí ahí plantada en la cocina.

¿Alice estaba incómoda en su trabajo?

No podía evitar pensar que era mi culpa, al igual que yo al ver a Edward la recordaba a ella quizá ella también sentía la misma situación recordándome a mi al verle.

Una parte de mí, se puso feliz al pensar en aquella teoría. Eso significaba que a Alice aún le importaba, que no se había olvidado de mí, al igual que yo tampoco me podría olvidar nunca de ella.

Era una espina en mi corazón que anhelaba sacar algún día. Aún así no me sentía preparada para ello, ¿y si mi teoría era equívoca y Alice me detestaba?

¿Y si no quería verme nunca más?

No quería enfrentarme a eso, había pasado algo de tiempo pero yo necesitaba más y por lo visto ella también.

En aquel instante recibí un mensaje de Jacob al móvil.

_Bella, tengo un hueco libre por la tarde. ¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

Estuve por unos minutos pensando en que responderle. Necesitaba verle, me sentía demasiado sola allí para quedarme quieta esperando a que Edward volviese a casa.

_Está bien. Nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en el parque de anoche. ¿Ok? Bella._

Por fin pude respirar cuando le di al botón de Enviar mensaje.

Iba a incumplir mi promesa con Edward pero no me veía con fuerzas de seguir si no era con Jacob. Ahora que Alice no estaba conmigo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y Edward por una cosa o por otra me faltaba muy a menudo.

Me vestí y me dediqué toda la mañana a ordenar unas cuantas cosas, ni Victoría ni Rosalie me llamaron por el tema de la exposición. Al parecer no debieron salir muy contentas al ver que no volvía de mi viaje al baño.

Supongo que la exposición al final resultó ser un desastre sin artista al que alabar, pero me daba igual. Así mucho mejor, aquella noche abrí mucho los ojos y una parte de mi inocencia se quedó en aquella galería curiosamente llamada _Pieces._

Al fin había llegado la hora de quedar, me había asegurado de que Edward no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche por lo que podría ver a Jake sin problemas.

Salí prácticamente corriendo del bloque y pedí un taxi hasta el ya frecuentado parque. Parecía ya nuestro lugar de reunión. Un lugar que nos pertenecía a ambos.

Jake estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, vestía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta marrón, unos pantalones vaqueros apretados y unas botas. El blanco resaltaba su piel tostada y lo hacía ver realmente atractivo.

-Hola Jake. Estás muy guapo –dije bromeando.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. -siguió con la broma.

-¿Perdona? Sé que soy estupenda así que ignoraré tus palabras. –dije fingiendo soberbia.

-Bueno, y ¿a donde has pensado que vayamos hoy? –me preguntó dejando a un lado la broma anterior.

-La verdad es que no lo se, esperaba que lo decidieses tú.

-La verdad es que sí hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos juntos.

-Pues vayamos –dije emocionada.

Subimos de nuevo en aquella furgoneta desgastada y ruidosa y arrancamos. Pasamos por toda la ciudad y nos fuimos alejando cada vez más del centro.

Llegamos a una especie de parque enorme. Lo único que podía ver eran zonas verdes rodeadas de árboles.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Jacob.

-Es precioso, nunca pensé que hubiese un lugar así tan cerca de la ciudad.

-Vamos- dijo Jake mientras empezaba a andar entre los árboles.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté mientras andaba esquivando ramas y arbustos.

-Al lugar más especial para mí.

Un poderoso brillo celeste iluminó mis ojos y maravilló mis sentidos.

No sentamos al lado del gran lago mientras yo jugaba en el agua con mi mano sintiendo la baja temperatura de esta.

Estuvimos hablando relajados por un momento hasta que la conversación se inclinó hacía un terreno peligroso y algo incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo se tomó tu novio tu huida de la exposición?

-Esto… la verdad es que no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Pero Bella, él debe entender que tú no eres como todos sus amigos.

-Si, lo ha entendido… de hecho me ha prometido que dejara de verlos. Él me quiere de verdad.

-Uhm, claro –dijo Jake con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ocurre algo Jake? Siempre te noto extraño cuando hablo de Edward.

-Esto… verás…

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ante el acto tan espontáneo como inesperado de Jacob.

Pude sentir la calidez de sus labios en los míos, él cogió mi rostro dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

En aquel instante reaccioné y me separé de él.

-Jake esto no puede ser… -dije mirando fijamente al lago, no podía mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero Bella… se que no eres feliz con él. Tú no puedes ser como él y no encajas en su entorno.

-Lo siento Jake, puede que tengas razón con eso pero él está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí. Él me quiere y yo le quiero incluso más…

-Mierda, Bella sabes que no es cierto. Dime que no sientes nada por mí. –dijo Jake buscando mi mirada.

-Jake, por favor… No me lo pongas más difícil.

-¡Respóndeme Bella! –gritó Jake mientras forzó a que nuestros ojos se encontrasen.

Intenté por todos los medios desviar mis ojos de los suyos pero me atrapaban, me forzaban a hablar y a darle una explicación a Jacob aunque eso significase romperle el corazón.

-Jacob yo… Nuestra relación es muy importante para mí y me has apoyado muchísimo. No se que hubiese hecho sin ti todo este tiempo, me sentía tan sola, pero tú estuviste ahí conmigo siempre y eso es algo que jamás podré agradecerte del todo.

-Bella, tú también eres importante para mí, te quiero Bella. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie pero sentía que no podía aguantar ni un día más sin expresarte todo lo que siento por ti.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y sentí que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

-Jake de verdad yo… -inspiré fuerte.

-Bella… -dijo con un hilo de voz esperando su respuesta.

Tal y como predije las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas lentamente. No podía evitarlo, no quería seguir con esto.

Quería que todo fuese una pesadilla y que esta conversación jamás hubiese existido. Pero la pesadilla estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real y yo necesitaba respetar a Jacob y confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, no podía jugar más.

-Lo siento mucho Jake-dije entre sollozos- pero siempre ha sido él, él es el único por el que sufre mi corazón, le amo de verdad y siento que eso sea algo que no puedo cambiar. Amo a Edward por encima de todo.

Jacob se quedó en silencio y soltó mi mano que llevaba fuertemente cogida desde que habíamos llegado allí.

-Pero… podemos ser amigos… -dije tímidamente.

-No Bella, lo siento mucho pero no me siento preparado para ser tu amigo. No puedo oírte hablar de él, verte con él, saber que todos tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo y tu amor se los esta llevando otra persona.

No supe que decirle, tenía que entenderle.

Ahora él estaba roto por dentro, yo no podía corresponderle y eso era algo que también me destrozaba a mí.

Aunque pasase mucho tiempo sabía que Edward era el único con el que mi corazón daba un vuelco y con el que a veces sentía que no podía respirar.

Era algo que no podía cambiar y a causa de ello estaba haciendo sufrir a una de las personas más importante para mí.

Jacob se levantó y fue hacía la furgoneta, instintivamente me levanté y le seguí. Supongo que ya no estábamos ninguno de los dos de humor para seguir observando y contemplándose con el hermoso paisaje y la puesta de sol en el fondo del maravilloso lago celeste.

Llegamos al parque de siempre y la furgoneta se detuvo.

-Adiós Bella. –me dijo sin mirarme, pude entender que quería que me bajara del vehículo.

Bajé y me quedé allí esperando una respuesta de Jake, algo que pudiese decirme que curara mi alma desgarrada por el hecho de haber causado daño a alguien importante para mí.

-Jacob, comprendo como te sientes, esperare el tiempo que haga falta hasta que te sientas con fuerzas de volver conmigo, de volver a ser mi amigo, una de las personas más importantes para mí. No importa el tiempo que pase, te esperaré siempre.-dije y cerré la puerta de la furgoneta.

No oí respuesta de Jacob simplemente pude ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla y arrancó aquella furgoneta. El horrible sonido de aquella chatarra fue lo último que oí antes de despedirme del único apoyo que tuve por aquel entonces, no sabía como seguiría adelante sin él.

Llegué a casa de Edward y vi que había una gran cantidad de maletas por la casa.

-¿Edward?-pregunté inquieta.

-Si cariño. Soy yo.

Edward estaba recogiendo varias camisas y metiéndolas en algunas maletas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás Bella, hoy he acordado un importante trato con una empresa multinacional y debo irme a Miami a firmar y a controlar que todo marcha correctamente.

-¿A Miami? Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –pregunté asustada.

-Tranquila, solo será cosa de un mes. No te preocupes, además recuerda que pronto es Navidad así podrás pasar tiempo con tus padres. Yo te pagaré el viaje tranquila.

-Claro… -dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces triste…

-Uhm, no me pasa nada…

-Tranquila, volveré pronto y te traeré cantidad de regalos. Te vendrá bien ver a tu familia. Te quiero. –me dijo dándome un cálido beso.

Edward pensaba que lloraba por su marcha pero en realidad lloraba por mí. Ahora que Alice y Jacob no formaban parte de mi vida no sabía como podría soportar tanto tiempo sin Edward, en mi mente solo estaba la cruel y dura soledad que me esperaba.

Ambos nos dormimos pronto, o al menos estábamos en la cama. Edward dormía ya que tenía que coger el avión a primera hora de la mañana pero yo no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, solo pensaba en lo mal que estaría Jacob y en lo que estaría haciendo Alice ahora mismo.

Era raro, siempre que estaba mal estaba ella a mi lado para consolarme pero ahora debía ser fuerte y superarlo por mí misma.

Si no hubiese sido tan débil cogería mi ropa e iría corriendo a ver a mi mejor amiga, pero la fuerza no era precisamente mi mejor arma.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama sin haber dormido absolutamente nada, Edward se levantó e hizo algunas llamadas para ver como quedaba con la empresa de Miami.

Todas sus maletas ya estaban en la puerta, esto era real. Edward me abandonada y me dejaba a merced de la soledad.

Irremediablemente llegó el momento de la despedida.

-Cariño, tengo que irme. Tranquila se pasará rápido. –dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-Te quiero Edward –dije emocionada por no volver a verle en un periodo tan grande de tiempo.

La puerta se cerró y sentí que mi infierno empezaba a partir de ahí.

.

.

.

Durante la primera semana intenté por todos los medios que los días se pasaran rápido, veía varias películas, leía algunos libros y me mantenía ocupada pero cuando llegaba la noche era lo peor.

La casa de Edward era realmente grande, sentía que era un espacio vacío y oscuro, mi mente no estaba ocupada y lo único que hacía era atormentarme con mis pensamientos.

Luchaba por dormirme una y otra vez pero no me dejaba, solo podía pensar en el pasado, en mi feliz vida anterior y en como todo había cambiado tan rápidamente.

Este no era el sueño que esperaba vivir cuando estaba inocentemente en mi habitación en Forks.

Mi cara estaba totalmente mojada, no se ni como no se me terminaron las lágrimas, la almohada estaba totalmente húmeda y yo me retorcía de un lugar a otro de la cama intentando encontrar una postura correcta.

Así pasé todas las noches, entre sollozos e intentos de dormir pero nada, no pude.

No dormía nunca y cuando lo hacía era por muy poco tiempo. Odiaba tener tanto tiempo libre, tantos largos silencios en los que la voz de mi mente era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, en el que la soledad era peor que la mismísima muerte.

Sentía que estaba sufriendo por todo el daño que había hecho a las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Alice, la calidez de los brazos de Jacob, un beso apaciguador de Edward.

Pero no, estaba sola, jodidamente sola, no tenía a nadie, solo aquella soledad que me consumía y que me hacía retorcerme de miedo cada día.

Siempre pensé que era una persona fuerte y alegre, eso hacía ver a los demás. Una máscara ocultaba a mis amigos mis inseguridades y mi miedo a quedarme sola, mi miedo a perder su amistad, mi miedo a no tener a nadie en quien reconfortarme.

Pero ahora mi máscara, mi fachada se rompía en pedazos. No tenía fuerzas para intentar recuperar todo lo que había perdido.

No tenía fuerzas para intentar volver a ser feliz.

Solo habían pasado ocho días pero sentía que moriría al día siguiente, que estaba soportando más de lo que podía aguantar y que el cansancio mental acabaría con mi vida.

Aquella mañana finalmente y después de la marcha de Edward salí a la calle. Veía a todo el mundo con alguien, amigos, familia y amor.

La Navidad, la época en la que de verdad sientes el afecto de todas las personas que te quieren y que te sientes afortunada por tener a tanta gente contigo.

Yo no podía ser como ellos, no quería ni siquiera coger un avión hacía Forks y ver a mi familia tal y como les prometí, no quería hacer nada. Simplemente quería llegar de nuevo a casa y tumbarme en la cama y esperar a que el tiempo pasase.

Mi mente jugaba con el tiempo y lo hacía ir a un ritmo aún más lento, un ritmo que no sería capaz de soportar.

En uno de los callejones una chica me pidió tabaco.

-Perdona tía, ¿tienes un cigarro?

Ni la respondí.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –me preguntó.

-Siento que nada tiene sentido-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que simplemente necesitas verlo todo desde otra perspectiva, como yo. Mi familia está muerta y no tengo trabajo pero aquí sigo en esta vida de mierda.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces para luchar contra la soledad, como haces para seguir cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo? –le pregunté cabizbaja.

-Ven conmigo.

No sé porque, pero fui con ella. Era una joven rubia de ojos azules y aspecto infantil, apenas tendría los 17 años pero quería saber su secreto.

Si ella podía ayudarme la seguiría a donde fuese.

Nos adentramos en uno de los barrios más marginales y dejados de Nueva York. Las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis y las aceras estaban repletas de mendigos y escombros por todos los lados.

Llegamos a un piso y entré en él.

No tenía miedo, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que podría pasarme. Nada podía ser peor que lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Un hombre rubio con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta estaba sentado en un sofá viejo y desgastado mientras alineaba un polvo blanco en la mesita central con una tarjeta de crédito rota.

La chica se sentó a su lado y me invitó a sentarme con ellos.

-Esto es la solución para todo, cuando no puedes superar algo lo mejor es olvidarlo.

El hombre dejo una fila de aquel polvo blanco enfrente de mi y me dijo que lo esnifara si quería olvidar todos mis problemas.

¿Debía olvidarlo todo?

Desde luego que quería olvidar todo, volver atrás en el tiempo era imposible, y era demasiado débil para resolver todo por mí misma.

Ahora se me ofrecía la posibilidad de olvidarlo todo, de olvidar como había perdido la amistad de Alice aquella que llevaba tantos años cuidando, de cómo había roto el corazón de Jacob y de cómo el amor de mi vida y el dueño de mi corazón se había ido dejándome totalmente sola.

Ahora podía olvidar mi soledad.

No había nada peor que ese sentimiento.

Esnifé aquel polvo blanco aspirando fuertemente y dejando que cada parte de él entrara en mi cuerpo.

Solo quería olvidar todo y si esa era la única solución la seguiría hasta el final.

_**Siempre tuve a alguien a mi lado. Aunque tuviese un mal día o alguien me hiciese llorar y estar triste sabía que al volver podría reconfortarme en mi familia y amigos. Pero por aquel entonces no tenía a nadie y la soledad era un sentimiento que no podía soportar…**_

* * *

**_A_quí está el capítulo 7 de Starless Night.**

**Espero que os guste de verdad este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Quería agradecer todo el apoyo, esos reviews y demás que me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo o simplemente el hecho de leerme ya me hace feliz.**

**Un beso! ^^**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Música recomendada: **The Poison- Bullet for my Valentine

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8- AUTODESTRUCCIÓN**

Un mar de sensaciones envolvían mi mente, estaba tumbada en aquel sofá viejo pero mi mente parecía viajar a los lugares más inhóspitos.

Sentía que la velocidad de mis pensamientos había aumentado vertiginosamente y que no podía seguir el ritmo de todos ellos.

Un estado de euforia me invadió y me llenó de una extraña aunque agradable felicidad, mis dos compañeros parecían estar en la misma situación que yo y los tres permanecimos en aquel sofá durante horas con el único espectáculo de nuestra imaginación desbordante.

Durante ese tiempo lo olvidé todo, no podía detener mis pensamientos y reflexionar sobre mi vida, simplemente disfrutaba de la increíble y enigmática experiencia que mi mente estaba viviendo.

Al cabo de un tiempo pareció que el increíble "subidón" que me había proporcionado la cocaína empezaba a perder altura.

Me recompuse y me voltee para ver a mis dos compañeros.

-Ya te dije que no había nada mejor que esto- me dijo la joven rubia. –Por cierto soy Jane y este es el idiota de mi hermano James. –dijo señalando al rubio de la coleta que levanto su mano en gesto de saludo.

-Yo soy Bella. –dije ya algo relajada.

Parece que aquella droga también había aumentado mis capacidades sociales ya que hablaba con ellos con mucha soltura sin caer en la cuenta de que eran dos completos desconocidos.

Me asomé a la ventana y al parecer ya había caído la noche.

Desde luego no estaba en una de las mejores calles de la ciudad, había bastantes prostitutas en la calle por no hablar de la gran cantidad de mendigos y pandilleros.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí.

Después de aquella experiencia volví a casa no sin antes pedir el número a Jane y James por si sufría otra vez una leve recaída.

Al volver a casa la más fuerte voz que escuché fue la de mi conciencia.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

¿Acababa de drogarme con personas que ni tan siquiera conocía?

¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?

La verdad es que una parte de mi estaba eufórica por volver a repetir la experiencia, por volver a tener esa sensación, por durante cierto tiempo olvidarlo todo y viajar lejos de aquí, más lejos de lo que cualquier vehículo pudiera llevarme.

Lo que para mi desgracia estaba cada vez más cerca eran aquellos dulces recuerdos, que más que dulces eran crueles torturas psíquicas que me sumían en una profunda e irremediable depresión.

La tortura volvía y parecía que esta vez con aún más fuerza, aquella mierda había aumentado mi sensibilidad y eso era contraproducente.

La casa se llenó de mis gritos desgarrados, de lágrimas y de viejos recuerdos que me mataban poco a poco por dentro, peores que cualquier veneno.

Necesitaba más de aquello, necesitaba más de aquel polvo mágico de los deseos que podía cumplir mi deseo de olvidarlo todo.

Simplemente necesitaba más y más.

Era muy tarde, sobre las cinco de la madrugada pero llamé rápidamente a Jane, mis manos temblaban debido al estado de excitación que había adquirido todo mi cuerpo impidiéndome apenas teclear el número.

-¿Si? –dijo al descolgar.

-Soy Bella. Necesito más… -fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-Tranquila, James y yo nos pasamos ahora mismo por tu casa.

Sin dudar les di la dirección y les ordené que se dieran la máxima prisa, necesitaba mi jodida inyección letal para morir tranquila.

James y Jane cumplieron con mi orden y en apenas unos minutos ya estaban en casa. Pronto él empezó a preparar el surtido nocturno que nos esperaba.

Una serie de rayas de aquel polvo del olvido se colocaron en mi punto de mira.

No dudé un instante en esnifar cada mota que quedara en la mesa y de nuevo despedirme de mi dolor, de mi soledad…

.

.

.

Así paso una larga semana, Jane y James prácticamente vivían conmigo en el piso de Edward.

Nos tirábamos día y noche sentados en el sofá colocados y anhelando cada vez más y más de aquella sustancia que tanta falsa felicidad nos proporcionaba.

Conocí un poco más a Jane y James, él era mayor que ella cosa que pude deducir sin preguntar. Su madre murió al dar a luz a Jane y tuvieron que vivir con su padre, pero su padre resultó ser el mismísimo demonio y al crecer su hija se dedicó a abusar de ella sexualmente por las noches.

Jane sufrió varias violaciones por parte de su padre pero las mantuvo en secreto, temía que su hermano James la juzgara y la repudiara por ello.

Pero un día reunió el valor para confesarle a su hermano los juegos sexuales que tenía con su padre y tras una nueva violación los dos hermanos bloquearon las salidas de la casa y la prendieron fuego con él dentro.

La historia me dejo algo sorprendida.

¿Como un hombre puede ser tan horrible de hacer daño a su propia hija, de quitarle la inocencia?

No imagino lo horrible que tuvo que ser para que dos niños se decidieran a asesinar a su padre, al hombre que les dio la vida pero que a la vez se la estaba quitando poco a poco.

Mis problemas y mi situación parecían una gilipollez y un juego de niños comparados con la dura vida que les había tocado a James y Jane.

Los días seguían pasando y cada vez era más dependiente de aquel polvo, el mundo de las drogas me había atrapado por completo y lo más triste es que no tenía ninguna intención de salir de él.

La Navidad pasó y con ella la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre de ir a verlos por esas fechas, recibí varias llamadas de ella pero nunca me atreví a contestar a ninguna.

Me sentía triste por ello, los echaba de menos pero el solo aspirar un poco más de la sustancia del olvido todo estaría bien.

No necesitaba preocuparme más por nada, lo podría olvidar todo en un instante.

¿Cómo se le dice a una madre que no se la puede ir a ver porque estas con tus nuevos amigos viviendo la vida a base de drogas y sexo desenfrenado?

Si, sexo.

Me acosté con James en varias ocasiones, otro de los efectos de aquella droga era que me implantaba rápidamente un deseo sexual enorme e intenso.

Atrás quedaron los días en los que pensaba que desde que conocía a Edward él era el único capaz de calentar mi cama y mi cuerpo.

No sé si era por efecto de la droga, mi duro sentimiento de soledad o simplemente mis aventuras de niñata egoísta e inconsciente pero disfrutaba de aquel juego.

Disfrutaba acostándome con James, él era tan primitivo, tan fogoso, la mezcla de una buena dosis de cocaína y el sexo con él me producían un placer inimaginable y que despertaba en mí los cinco sentidos a un nivel superior.

Jane reía cuando muy a menudo su hermano y yo nos excusábamos con ir a la habitación con alguna patética excusa, los tres sabíamos perfectamente lo que hacíamos pero cualquier momento era bueno para un poco de diversión absurda.

Mis recuerdos estaban tan lejos de mí que parecían haberse olvidado de Edward, de que tarde o temprano aparecería y de que yo le había sido infiel varias veces con James.

No quería pensar en ello, igual que no quería pensar en nada más, solo quería dar más y más vueltas en aquella espiral demoníaca, tantas vueltas como hicieran falta hasta vomitar.

Mi vida daba un nuevo vuelco, mi bipolaridad estaba en alza, continuamente sufría cambios de humor que me llevaban desde la euforia y la alegría más extrema hasta el dolor y el llanto más cruel.

Pero en los malos momentos solo necesitaba más medicina y uno, dos, tres… y todo volvía a estar bien.

Al menos eso quería creer.

Todo volvía a ser perfecto pero realmente lo único que hacía era enterrarlo todo bajo tierra, la más leve lluvia dejaría otra vez a la luz la tumba de mis más profundos sentimientos.

Pero mientras pudiera, taparía aquella luz como fuese y me introduciría en un verdadero pozo de oscuridad si hacía falta.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba ya más de dos semanas en Miami cerrando un estúpido negocio empresarial, aún recuerdo cuando el imbécil de mi padre, Carlisle me encomendó esta tarea.

_-Dime Carlisle- dije al entrar al despacho de mi padre._

_-Hijo, como bien sabes acabamos de acordar un acuerdo con Lights S.A, quiero que viajes a Miami a cerrar dicho acuerdo empresarial con ellos. Mi secretaria te acompañara._

_-Está bien, iré pero… llámame Edward, odio que me llames hijo. –le dije fríamente._

_-Pero eres mi hijo._

_-Nunca me has tratado como tal así que deja de actuar como si fueras un verdadero padre, es asqueroso._

_-¿Crees que debes hablarle así a tu padre? Te recuerdo que accedí a meterte en la empresa porque no tenías donde caerte muerto._

_-No te equivoques, accediste a que trabajara aquí por tu propio beneficio, nunca hiciste nada por mí y jamás lo harás._

_-No tenemos nada más de que hablar Edward, recoge este informe y los billetes y la demás información te la entregará mi secretaria. Adiós._

_Ni siquiera me despedí, simplemente salí del despacho e hice lo que me dijo._

La relación con mi padre Carlisle no era la típica entre padre e hijo y jamás lo sería, simplemente el pensar en Carlisle como padre era una idea que me producía arcadas, el nunca fue mi familia.

Siempre lo odiaría, pero el pensar en mi madre despertaba un odio y un rencor incluso más grande en mí.

En ese momento desperté de mis pensamientos y oí el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Edward estás ahí? –preguntó una voz de mujer.

Era Tanya.

Carlisle había decidido que me acompañara su secretaria pero al parecer Tanya le había insistido en que quería ir ella, él se negó pero ella no se dio por vencida.

Unos minutos después la secretaria de Carlisle dijo que no podía venir.

Aquella zorra hacía lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería. Me repugnaba.

No se si la muy ilusa se pensaba que me gustaba o algo así pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Solo la utilizaba como había estado utilizando a todas las mujeres en mi vida, por mi propio beneficio. Aunque esta vez había algo diferente.

Abrí la puerta y ella entró sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-Había pensado que podíamos pasar un tiempo juntos…-dijo en voz provocadora (o al menos eso intentaba) mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera del vestido.

-Lo siento pero tenemos una reunión con los empresarios y sinceramente no me apetece follar ahora.

-Pero Edward, pensaba que este viaje sería perfecto para que nosotros estuviésemos todo el día… ¿ya sabes? –dijo acariciándome el cuello y colocando su mano en mi paquete.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme con tus sucias manos. No te equivoques, aquí soy yo quien decide cuando y como. ¿Entiendes? –le dije fríamente.

Tanya se abrochó el vestido enfadada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Parece que no le sentaba bien el ser rechazada pero la verdad es que me pareció divertido ver su actitud de niña pequeña.

Cogí el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Bella o por el estilo.

Mierda, ¿Por qué me sentí decepcionado al no ver nada en la pantalla?

¿Qué cojones me estaba pasando?

Hacía ya algún tiempo que me sentía así, pero hacía tanto tiempo que nadie había logrado llegar ahí.

Desde ese día hace ya 12 años me juré que nunca más permitiría que alguien llegara a mi corazón pero aquella joven estaba destruyendo poco a poco mi coraza.

No podía estar pasándome eso, no permitiría que eso pasara.

Había estado tanto tiempo utilizando a las mujeres, tanto tiempo destrozándoles el corazón como venganza por lo que una vez ella me hizo.

Pero Bella, era diferente.

No se porque, pero no me podía negar a dejar de verla, no pude negarme a ofrecerle mi ayuda y a permitirle vivir conmigo.

Aquel sentimiento era algo que no quería despertar, que sabía que conllevaba dolor y sufrimiento y a pesar de parecer una persona fuerte por dentro era muy débil.

Ella me hizo débil.

Siempre la odiaría por ello.

Jamás la podría perdonar y de hecho no quería perdonarla, ella no se lo merecía. Merecía que la odiara por el resto de mi vida.

Por todo lo que me hizo pasar en mi juventud.

Salí de la habitación del hotel y fui al restaurante acordado, encendí un cigarro de mi paquete de Lucky Strike.

El tabaco era de las pocas cosas que lograban relajarme.

Aquellos tipos estaban en la mesa esperándonos, Tanya ya estaba con ellos y yo entré y fui directo a la mesa.

-Debes de ser Edward, el hijo de Carlisle. –dijo uno de ellos ofreciéndome la mano.

-Si, supongo que si. –dije mientras nos saludábamos.

Odiaba tener que reconocer que Carlisle era mi padre, a parte de que yo no le consideraba como tal detestaba esas miradas que la gente me echaba cuando se enteraban que el jefe era mi padre.

Me hacían sentir un privilegiado ante ellos, aunque en verdad estaba trabajando en la empresa por el mero hecho de ser quien era.

Los cuatro nos sentamos y estuvimos durante horas hablando de trivialidades y de asuntos empresariales que sinceramente me importaban menos que nada.

Me importaba una mierda que el acuerdo no saliese según lo planeado, sinceramente deseaba que fuera fatal y que Carlisle se quedara sin la oportunidad de conseguir más dinero.

Si no hubiese estado en el estado en el que estaba jamás hubiera accedido a trabajar con Carlisle, pero por aquel entonces no tuve más opción.

Y ahora mi objetivo en la empresa no era otro que hundir a Carlisle y conseguir lo que siempre quise, que sufriera lo mismo que él me hizo sufrir a mí.

Tanya hablaba con ellos mientras yo fumaba otro de mis cigarros ignorando totalmente la conversación.

Al cabo de unas horas para mi desgracia parece que la cosa fue realmente bien y por fin pudimos salir a la calle.

-Parece que todo ha ido genial. Soy estupenda. –dijo Tanya con su soberbia habitual.

Sonreí irónico.

Parece que la zorra se creía que era la reina del carnaval, era patético oírla.

-Bueno Edward, vayamos a algún lugar a celebrarlo. ¡Celebremos que con la comisión que nos llevaremos seremos ricos! –gritaba entusiasmada.

No tenía nada que hacer y la verdad es que me apetecía mucho beber alcohol para intentar no pensar en que estaría haciendo Bella en estos momentos.

_¿Qué cojones dices Edward? ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en Bella de una puta vez?_

_ Ella no es nadie para ti, solo es una más, deja de pensar en que estará haciendo y con quien._

_Olvídate de ella y aprovecha para follarte a la primera tía que moje las bragas por ti._

Mi mente me forzaba a ser el Edward de siempre, el que desde tantos años había sido pero mi corazón me decía a gritos que no podía hacerle caso a mi mente.

Que Bella era importante, y que no podía seguir haciéndole daño.

Intenté acallar su voz a base de alcohol, Tanya y yo estuvimos bebiendo varias copas hasta que íbamos lo suficientemente mareados y salimos del local.

Por ahora no pensaba en nadie, solo luchaba por mantenerme en pie. Hacía mucho que no llegaba a ese estado de embriaguez y no recordaba la paz que se siente, de liberarte de todas tu preocupaciones y de concentrarte en mantener el equilibrio y no echar el resto.

En una hora y gracias a un taxi llegamos a nuestro hotel.

En el recibidor Tanya se abalanzó sobre mí, estampó sus labios contra los míos y ambos jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas. Subimos en el ascensor mientras seguíamos calentándonos cada vez más entre besos y ella empezaba a tocarme el paquete sobre el pantalón.

-¿Ahora quieres follar? –me dijo Tanya al oído.

No le contesté, simplemente seguimos besándonos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Ella seguía acariciando mi pene sobre el pantalón mientras lamía mi cuello.

Caímos en la cama mientras me quité rápidamente la camisa que llevaba quedando semi desnudo. Tanya seguía jugueteando con mi miembro que poco a poco iba ganando rigidez.

En aquel momento mi corazón y mi mente parecieron ponerse al fin de acuerdo y la imagen de Bella sonriente y feliz apareció en mi cabeza.

Después las imágenes de Bella y yo uniéndonos en uno solo de aquella forma que me volvía loco.

¿Ahora se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarme?

En aquel momento reaccioné y la imagen de Bella se convirtió en la de aquella zorra de Tanya. Detuve nuestro contacto y rápidamente me alcé de la cama.

-¿Que cojones pasa? –dijo Tanya mosqueada.

-Necesito un momento. –dije mientras me encerraba en el baño.

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Mojé mi rostro con agua fría intentando calmarme.

¿Por qué no podía sacar a Bella de mi mente?

Miré fijamente mi rostro en el gran espejo, veía algo borroso supongo que por el alcohol pero era yo.

_¿En que te estás convirtiendo Ed?_

_¿Vas a permitir que alguien te hiera como ella lo hizo?_

_¿Vas a volver a sufrir todo lo que sufriste?_

-¡No! –grité mientras di un puñetazo al espejo creando varias grietas en él y deformando el reflejo que había de mí.

Mi mano empezó a sangrar, pero no moví mi puño del espejo, la sangre recorría lentamente la longitud del espejo cayendo lentamente hasta el lavabo.

Mi respiración se había agitado y Tanya llamó a la puerta.

-¡Lárgate! –le espeté antes de que se atreviera a abrir la puerta. Oí el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose.

Intenté relajarme un poco y mis ojos se humedecieron hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer en mi rostro. Reforcé el golpe en el espejo hasta que quité el puño de él.

Tapé mi rostro con la mano ensangrentada, odiaba imaginarme a mí mismo llorando, odiaba oír mis sollozos, odiaba notar que me era difícil respirar.

Hace mucho tiempo prometí que no volvería a llorar pero ahora todo se iba a la mierda, todo este tiempo construyendo poco a poco este escudo, esta barrera y en tan poco tiempo ella había logrado introducirse aunque fuera en una milésima parte en mi corazón.

Mojé mi mano en el lavabo, cogí de nuevo el paquete de cigarros y durante toda la noche estuve encendiendo cigarro tras cigarro.

Aquel olor a tabaco me calmaba y sentía que cada calada que le daba al filtro sustituía a una lágrima en mis ojos…

**Bella POV**

-¿Quieres más nena? Te daré todo lo que quieras –decía James mientras seguía entrando una y otra vez en mí.

Hacía tiempo que tras mi última raya no era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

James y yo lo estábamos haciendo de nuevo pero no era capaz de disfrutar del sexo con él, simplemente estaba perdida en el mundo al que me transportaba aquella droga.

James siguió penetrándome hasta que finalmente sacó su pene de mi interior y se corrió encima de mí.

Jadeó y luego se tumbó a mi lado intentando buscar mi mirada pero mis ojos y todo mi ser estaban lejos de aquella cama.

Al cabo de un tiempo por fin volví en mí, estaba totalmente desnuda apenas cubierta por una sábana en la cama que tantas veces había compartido con Edward.

_Edward…_

_No, no pienses en él. ¡No lo hagas!_

Fruncí el ceño fuertemente para intentar expulsar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza pero no podía, abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche en busca de ropa interior que ponerme y vi la caja de Lucky Strike.

Aquella marca de tabaco que siempre fumaba Edward.

_Deja de pensar en él, Bella. Por favor ¡hazlo desaparecer de tu mente ahora!_

Aquel olor de tabaco que quedaba en el ambiente después de que los dos nos tumbásemos en esta cama y nos uniésemos pasionalmente.

_¿Qué has hecho Bella?_

_Tú quieres a Edward._

Cogí mi cabeza fuertemente luchando una y otra vez por expulsar a aquella voz de mi mente.

-¡Callate!-grité con una voz desgarradora.

_Tú amabas a Edward y ahora le has traicionado. Detén esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-Por favor… ¡cállate! –volví a gritar yo sola en la habitación.

Había un poco de aquel polvo y lo aspiré sin pensar, era la única manera de silenciar aquella cruel voz.

Poco a poco noté que el volumen de la voz disminuía hasta quedar totalmente callada.

Los efectos aparecieron rápidamente en mí y de nuevo me quedé en estado de shock en aquella cama, mis ojos se humedecían y lloraban.

No sabía porque pero no podía detenerlos.

Puede que pudiese callar la voz de mi mente pero mi corazón seguía vivo, luchaba por sobrevivir.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir así pero quería seguir eternamente en aquel mundo, en el mundo de mi cabeza donde nada importaba, donde todo era falsa felicidad y despreocupaciones.

Nadie sufría, nadie lloraba por mi culpa, todos eran felices y yo también.

Yo era feliz en aquel mundo ficticio creado por mi mente consumida por aquel polvo mágico.

No quería enfrentarme a la realidad, porque la realidad era peor que esto.

La realidad era mucho peor que estar sumergida en el más oscuro agujero.

_**Estaba inmersa en el mundo más oscuro en el que nunca estuve, estaba autodestruyéndome al igual que él, estaba dentro de un juego muy peligroso y sin ganadores. Lo que no sabía es que al fin iba a haber algo de luz entre tanta oscuridad…**_

* * *

_**A**_**quí tenéis el capítulo 8 de Starless Night.**

**Tardé un poco debido a que tenía muchísimos exámenes que hacer y a que fui al salón del Manga.**

**Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo, los reviews y todo!**

**Muchos besos! ^^**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Starless Night. Siento muchísimo el retraso pero tenía gran cantidad de exámenes, trabajos y deberes. **

**Espero que me perdonen, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque es un verdadero hito a la amistad algo que para mí es lo más bonito de este mundo.**

**Escribí el capítulo gracias a esta canción: You Found Me- The Fray**

**Les recomiendo escucharla. Sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9- AMISTAD**

**Alice POV**

Me despertó el maldito sonido del despertador de mi móvil, eran las siete de la mañana.

Me tapé con las sábanas como cada mañana y cerré los ojos en un intento de reflexionar como hacía cada día.

No sé porque seguía levantándome tan pronto, hacía semanas que había abandonado mi trabajo de secretaria de Edward en la empresa.

Después de que Bella y yo tuviéramos esa discusión y ella huyera de casa me resultaba cada vez más difícil ir al trabajo para ver la cara al estúpido de mi jefe.

Detestaba a Edward.

Le detestaba pero a la vez al verle veía a Bella, recordaba aquel día hace ya más de un mes y esperaba con ilusión que ella viniese un día a la oficina para verle y yo así poder hablar con ella.

Si la veía algo despertaría en mí y sería capaz de hablar, algo tan fácil pero que no podía hacer.

Odiaba a Edward por habernos separado, por haber sido el causante de que una amistad de tantos años se rompiera y porque seguramente él tenía la culpa de que Bella no me hubiese llamado ni hubiese dado signos de vida desde entonces.

Siempre aparecía todas las mañanas con esa sonrisa falsa con la que intentaba esconder ese monstruo interior que yo tan bien conocía.

Iba a hacer daño a Bella, lo sabía muy bien, algún día sabría lo horrible que era su novio perfecto y lo que se dedicaba a hacer en sus horas extras en la oficina.

He de admitir que yo también era culpable, quizá debí ser más comprensiva con Bella, fui una estúpida pero ahora no tenía el valor para ir e intentar solucionar esto.

No era por orgullo, simplemente era una puta cobarde.

Sentía que Bella había seguido con su vida y que yo ya no formaba parte de ella, Bella ya no me necesitaba, había aprendido a vivir sin mí. La pega es que yo aún la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que ella estaba cuando volvía a casa, reírnos juntas y saber que tenía a alguien a mi lado.

Nunca había tenido a nadie a mi lado, no me sentía realmente unida a mi familia y ella era lo poco que tenía en mi vida.

Hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad buscaba el afecto de mi familia pero tantos años ignorándome y sin sentir su cariño terminé detestándolos de verdad, solo esperaba reunir pronto el dinero para poder largarme pronto y rápido de ese intento ficticio de familia.

Mi padre era concejal en el ayuntamiento de Forks y pasaba más rato en su oficina que conmigo y mi madre era enfermera y al parecer el trabajo la tenía agotada como para dedicarle un minuto a su hija y sus estúpidos problemas de adolescente.

Nunca se lo dije a Bella pero ella me conocía bien, no tenía ninguna intención de volver jamás a Forks.

Quería olvidarme definitivamente de ellos, igual que ellos se habían olvidado de mí.

Yo siempre fui una carga para mi familia así que les haría un favor, podían seguir trabajando todo el tiempo que quisiesen porque habían perdido a su hija para siempre.

No sería yo quien visitase su tumba el día que muriesen.

Decidí salir de una vez de esos jodidos pensamientos y levantarme de la cama, cogí la ropa y me vestí rápidamente. Necesitaba buscar un trabajo nuevo pronto, de hecho llevaba desde que me despedí intentándolo pero no hubo suerte.

No había buscado una nueva compañera de piso, Ángela y Jessica se ofrecieron a alquilarme una de las habitaciones de su piso compartido y vivir las tres juntas pero me negué.

No quería abandonar este piso, el hogar que una vez ambas elegimos juntas con toda nuestra ilusión al venir a Nueva York. Esta casa que tanto le había enamorado a Bella.

Su habitación estaba absolutamente igual que se quedó después de que Edward se llevara sus cosas, me costó muchísimo dejarle que entrará a su habitación y se llevase cuanto quisiese pero me hice la fuerte y contuve las lágrimas.

No permitiría a ese capullo verme llorar.

Estaba prácticamente vacía, solo quedaban los muebles y la cama pero desde hacía unos días no me había atrevido a volver a entrar, no quería ver la habitación sucia y oscura, no quería recordar que en ella ya no vivía nadie, que ella se había ido con él y yo estaba sola.

Jodidamente sola.

Salí del piso antes de que mis pensamientos me terminaran de torturar, había quedado con Ángela que me acompañaría por la ciudad en busca de trabajo.

Al parecer su jefa, Tanya "_Bragas en los tobillos ",_ sí así es como me había permitido llamarla después de ver lo que vi, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera zorra.

Según lo que contaba Ángela últimamente estaba insoportable, cada vez eran más sus muestras de desprecio hacía ella y sentía que un día estallaría.

Ángela necesitaba el dinero para ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa así que aguantaba todo lo que le echasen pero me acompaño porque si encontraba algo mejor se largaba sin pensárselo de las garras de aquella despiadada mujer.

Llegué a la plaza y divisé a Ángela a lo lejos.

-Hola Ángela. Siento el retraso –dije disculpándome.

-Hola Alice. Tranquila, tenemos todo el día para buscar algo y me han dicho de algunos sitios en los que necesitan personal.

-Estupendo, bueno como va la cosa con Tanya? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-La oficina está muy tranquila, Tanya está en un viaje de negocios en Miami con Edward por lo que me he librado de sus gritos y las mujeres de la empresa parece que están más a su trabajo en lugar de preocuparse de si Edward las encuentra lo bastante atractivas.

-Suena bien. –reímos juntas.

-Si pero la felicidad en la oficina durará poco, la semana que viene ya están de vuelta. –me aclaró algo frustrada.

Mierda. Edward se había ido de viaje de negocios con Tanya.

De guarnición un buffet libre de cuernos para Bella.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería ni imaginar lo mucho que Bella iba a sufrir cuando descubriese el doble juego en el que participa su príncipe.

Ángela y yo estuvimos toda la mañana visitando varios lugares y escuchando una negativa tras otra escondidas en la típica frase: _Ya te llamaremos, gracias._

Sé que no vais a llamarme, que tal si te guardas esa falsa simpatía de niña de papá, te subes esa falda con la que pretendes zorrear con tu jefe para que no te despida y te pones a trabajar en lugar de chatear con tus múltiples amigas enchufadas en el resto de oficinas de la ciudad.

Gracias.

No quería parecer egocéntrica pero no hacía falta ser muy lista para saber que Ángela y yo estábamos mucho mejor preparadas que aquellas estúpidas secretarias que nos recibían en las entrevistas, solo era necesario un poco más de inteligencia de la que ellas tenían.

Fuimos a un bar a comer para seguir de nuevo por la tarde, pedí una ensalada y Ángela prefirió comer unas costillas con patatas de guarnición.

-Esto está realmente delicioso- dijo Ángela mientras devoraba literalmente las costillas.

-Eso parece porque las estás devorando como si te fuera la vida en ello.

Ángela se detuvo para darse cuenta de que parecía un caníbal con el último trozo de jabalí y ambas reímos.

-Bueno Alice, ¿te ha llamado Bella estos días? –me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No, Bella sigue sin dar señales de vida. A mi cada vez me cuesta más vivir en el piso, todo me recuerda a ella pero sigo sin ser capaz de llamarla.

-Jessica y yo ya te dijimos que te podíamos alquilar la habitación de nuestro piso perfectamente.

-Lo sé Ángela y no sabes cuanto os lo agradezco pero a pesar de sufrir en ese piso no soy capaz de abandonarlo, es lo poco que me queda de ella, aún tengo la esperanza de que un día vuelva o me llame.

-¿Cuánto vas a esperar? ¿Toda la vida? Mierda Alice coge el toro por los cuernos, discutisteis por un tío pero la amistad es mucho más que eso, la amistad es perdonar y yo sé muy bien que estás deseando perdonar a Bella y volver a la relación que teníais.

-Si, pero no es tan fácil Ángela… -dije cabizbaja.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Coge el maldito teléfono móvil marca su jodido número en la agenda y llámala. Seguro que ella también está deseando que des el primer paso, ella también te echara de menos.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo la que dé el primer paso? ¡Yo no fui la que se equivocó, ella está ciega de amor! Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que se acuerde de mí…

-Alice, hay veces que debes comprender a la otra persona. Puede que Bella esté ciega y no pueda ver lo que le intentas enseñar pero ahora ella se siente atacada por ti. Siente que su mejor amiga no quiere verla feliz y quizá tampoco pueda reunir el valor de llamarte. Cuando algo te importa de verdad, debes tragarte el orgullo y luchar por ello.

La reflexión de Ángela me dejo dubitativa, quizá tenía razón, debía ser fuerte esta vez. Tanto como lo había sido Bella por mí todos estos años.

Volvimos a nuestra tarea de mendiga trabajos pero no estaba para nada concentrada en ello, solo pensaba en que cuando volviera a casa estaba decidida a llamar a Bella, iba a hacerlo, nada me detendría esta vez.

Llegó la noche y Ángela y yo nos despedimos no sin antes recordarme que hiciera lo que debía de una vez por todas.

Volví a casa dando un paseo, sintiendo como el frío viento de invierno me golpeaba. La Navidad se había esfumado y hacia algunos días que disfrutábamos del nuevo año.

En un momento se puso a nevar con fuerza y tuve que correr para llegar rápido a la estación, en un momento me golpeé con alguien y caí al suelo.

Era una joven rubia de ojos azules y aspecto infantil, ni siquiera se inmutó al ver que me había caído por golpearme con ella.

Había algo extraño en ella, tenía la mirada perdida como si no supiese donde estaba, parecía que le costaba andar con normalidad, me ignoró por completo y siguió andando. Detrás de ella había esta vez un joven pero que compartía la misma mirada que la chica.

No quiero saber cual fue mi cara, pero debió ser un nivel superior al asombro y a la sorpresa, después de aquel joven apareció Bella.

Una Bella muy diferente de la que yo recordaba, estaba muy delgada, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas estaban muy marcados, tenía el pelo enmarañado y parecía que temblaba al andar.

Tenía también aquella mirada perdida, de hecho ni notó mi presencia, sentaba que aunque la tuviese ahí delante ella estaba muy lejos, se tambaleaba como podía y cayó al suelo.

Me asusté e iba a ir a ayudarla pero entre el joven y aquella niña la levantaron y se la llevaron.

Los perdí en la intensidad de aquella fuerte nevada y me quedé allí unos minutos sin poder reaccionar sintiendo como mi trasero se humedecía por el frío contacto de la acera nevada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Era de verdad Bella o me estaba volviendo loca y empezaba a verla en todas partes?

¿Qué le había pasado?

Al fin reaccioné y fui a la estación donde estuve pensando todo el trayecto en lo que había visto y autoconvenciendome de que no era real, de que la locura se había apoderado de mí y de que Bella no era aquella mujer débil y frágil que había visto con aquellos tipos.

Una vez en el piso corrí esta vez más decidida que nunca y llamé al número de Bella, tanto tiempo que me había costado tomar aquella decisión y unas palabras de Ángela y aquel extraño y confuso encuentro bastaron para que no dudara ni un segundo.

Lamentablemente Bella tenía el móvil apagado, no era muy tarde apenas eran las diez de la noche. Debería estar disponible pero nada, lo intenté durante más de quince minutos pero finalmente desistí.

Cuando iba a intentarlo una última vez una llamada asaltó a mi móvil.

Era Reneé, la madre de Bella.

-¿Si? –pregunté al descolgar.

-Alice, ¿puedes ponerme con Bella? –dijo su madre.

¿Cómo?

¿Su madre no sabía que Bella y yo hacía tiempo que no vivíamos juntas?

Era bastante evidente que no.

-Esto Reneé, Bella y yo hace algún tiempo que ya no vivimos juntas.

-No puede ser, llevo todas las navidades intentando contactar con ella, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? Por favor Alice, dime que Bella está bien, necesito saberlo…

Su madre estaba sufriendo, al parecer Bella les había prometido a sus padres que en Navidades les haría una visita pero ni había aparecido y como pasaba conmigo tampoco daba señales de vida.

Debía mentir a Reneé, me mataba por dentro hacerle saber que no tenía ni idea de que era de Bella y que quizá era la mujer que vi en la calle con un aspecto bastante preocupante.

-Tranquila Reneé, Bella y yo ya no vivimos juntas porque ahora está viviendo con su novio no por nada más. No te preocupes su novio le invitó a unas vacaciones de relax en Alaska y se le ha estropeado el móvil, me dijo que la disculparas por no poder ir a veros pero bueno ya sabes como son las relaciones para Bella. –dije riendo un poco al final para tranquilizarla.

Pude notar un fuerte suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias a dios. Pensaba que estaba metida en problemas o algo así, estaba realmente preocupada pero si hay un hombre de por medio todo parece razonable, Bella siempre ha sido muy comprometida con sus relaciones estables. Gracias Alice de verdad.

-De nada señora Swan, no se preocupe en cuanto vuelva le diré que estabas preocupada y te llamará.

-Vale cielo. Debo irme, cuidaros mucho las dos.

-Adiós señora Swan. Si, no se preocupe… -dije al descolgar con un hilo de voz.

Temblé al dejar el móvil en la encimera de la cocina, puede que no estuviera tan loca como pensaba, tenía miedo de que Bella fuese aquella mujer.

Miedo de que Bella estuviese metida en un lugar peligroso y de que su vida estuviera en riesgo.

Necesitaba localizar a Bella, saber que había sido de ella este tiempo así que llamé a Jessica rápidamente.

-¿Alice? –preguntó al descolgar.

-Si Jessica, soy yo. Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa.

-¿De que se trata?

-Tú eres la chica de los recados de la oficina, ¿no sabrás por casualidad la dirección de Edward?

-Claro, normalmente los directivos quieren que algunos de sus paquetes sean enviados a su casa así que tengo la dirección de todos ellos, espera un momento.

Estaba realmente nerviosa y me mordía las uñas sin descanso. Por fin pude volver a oír la voz de Jessica con la dirección de la casa de Edward, si Bella estaba en algún sitio sería allí.

-Muchas gracias Jessica. –dije antes de colgar sin esperar una contestación por su parte.

Me abrigué y salí disparada con el papel de la dirección en mi mano.

Como era de esperar Edward vivía en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Nueva York, rodeado de varios hoteles y restaurantes caros.

Gracias al cielo la intensa nieve había cesado aunque el viento seguía siendo igual de fuerte.

Finalmente llegué a la dirección, era un edificio muy alto y lujoso. Había un joven en la puerta esperando para entrar pero parece que no se decidía.

Me acerqué a él, quizá trabajase allí y me podía decir el piso exacto de Edward.

-¿Perdone? –le dije tocándole el hombro para que se voltease.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo al verme.

-Esto… bueno soy Alice y estaba buscando el piso de Edward Cullen.

-¿Y porque debería saber yo donde vive Edward? –me preguntó algo borde.

-Perdona pensaba que trabajabas aquí o algo así.

-Pues está equivocada jovencita, espera… Alice, ¿tú eres la amiga de Bella? –me preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

-Si, así es. ¿Quién cojones eres tú? –pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

-Me llamo Jacob Black y bueno… también soy amigo de Bella y ella me ha hablado de ti.

-¿Te ha hablado de mí?

No entendía absolutamente nada pero parece que el tipo sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Así es. Sé muy bien que os enfadasteis porque no aceptabas a Edward y ella se fue del piso que compartíais, le hiciste mucho daño a Bella y yo fui un gran apoyo para ella. –me aclaró.

-Mierda, no se que decir. Yo también lo pasé muy mal con eso y te agradezco que estuvieses ahí para ella.

-Si, quizá debiste ser mejor amiga ¿no? –me dijo con toda la cara del mundo.

-¿Hacemos una cosa? Deja de meterte en mi vida y de opinar sobre algo que ni te incumbe. –le solté con toda mi "simpatía".

El tal Jacob rió un poco enfadándome cada vez más.

-Eres un imbécil. –le espeté.

-Si, la verdad es que en eso tienes razón y lo siento por lo de antes. Yo también tuve que ser mejor amigo, no pude ver como Bella no era feliz conmigo y también la abandoné. Ella solo quería estar conmigo aunque no de la misma forma que yo quería que estuviese pero aún así ella quería seguir a mi lado pero fui un imbécil y me aleje de ella por despecho. –me confesó.

-Entonces supongo que los dos somos unos idiotas y unos amigos bastante cuestionables.

-Supongo que sí. –me dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Jacob tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, incluso me ruboricé un poco, mierda ese chico me había puesto nerviosa con solo sonreírme.

-¡Corre corre escondámonos! –dijo Jacob empujándome hacía unos contendedores.

Bella y aquellos tipos salían del portal del edificio con unas pintas incluso peores que las de hace unas horas. La joven de aspecto infantil se tocaba el pelo una y otra vez de manera compulsiva y nerviosa.

Bella iba cogida de aquel tipo mientras tosía de manera constante, estaba realmente enferma o dios sabe qué.

-James… -susurró Jacob.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté intrigada.

-Ese tipo es bastante conocido en la ciudad y no precisamente por algo bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –mierda quería que lo soltara todo de una sola vez.

-Ese tipo y la joven que está a su lado son hermanos, viven en uno de los peores barrios de Nueva York y se dedican a vender drogas y por supuesto a consumirlas.

-No puede ser…

No podía reaccionar, Bella estaba con unos drogadictos y lo peor es que ella no se veía diferente de ellos, al parecer el mundo en el que estaba metida era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

-Espera, ¿y tu como sabes eso? –pregunté extrañada a Jacob.

-Verás, yo soy natal de Nueva York y esos tipos también solían estar con mi hermana…

-¿Tú hermana también estuvo metida en esto? Y…

-Y nada, yo era muy pequeño cuando todo eso paso, era un jodido niñato débil e inmaduro y no pude salvarla… ella jugó a un juego y como todos los que entran salió perdiendo pagando un alto precio por su derrota.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob, de verdad yo no quería que tuvieras que contarme algo así y menos cuando me acabas de conocer.

-No, no importa. Supongo que es fácil hablar contigo.

Me volvió a dedicar otra de esas sonrisas perfectas y nuevamente tardé menos de un minuto en ruborizarme. Maldito que tenía ese efecto en mí desde hace apenas una hora.

Ambos seguimos a Bella y sus "amigos" durante un buen rato hasta que llegamos al hermoso barrio del que me había hablado Jacob.

El espectáculo era horrible, millones de grafitis por todas las paredes, gente en el suelo borrachos y drogados que a duras penas luchaban por levantarse y digamos que su vocabulario no era muy utilizado por la realeza precisamente.

Estaba algo asustada la verdad, daba gracias a que Jacob estuviese ahí, luchaba por no enfrentarme a las miradas de toda la gente que había allí, algunos me estaban violando con la mirada.

No podía creer como Bella podía estar en un sitio así, ¿que le habría pasado tan grave como para acabar en este lugar?

Vimos como los tres entraban en un edificio que parecía más bien abandonado y entramos a su portal.

-Mierda, ¿Dónde estará Bella? –pregunté inquieta.

-Espera, ¿vas a entrar ahí a por Bella? Debes de estar loca.

-Si, estoy loca, loca por recuperar a mi amiga, a mi hermana… -estaba totalmente decidida a sacar a Bella de donde fuera que se hubiera metido.

-Esos tipos no son precisamente dialogantes, puede que te hagan daño.

-Me da igual Jacob, todo este tiempo he sido una puta cobarde que dejó escapar a la única persona que quería de verdad, a la única que me dio todo su afecto. Se acabó ser una cobarde, voy a luchar por lo que quiero… y lo que quiero ahora es recuperar la amistad de Bella.

-Pero…

-Me da igual si vienes o no, iré sola a por ella. Aquella vez no pudiste hacer nada por tu hermana y seguro que ese sentimiento te ha estado matando por dentro todos estos años pero ahora si de verdad te importa Bella tanto como a mí debes reaccionar.

-Tienes razón, no permitiré que Bella siga los pasos de mi hermana, esta vez la salvaré de la oscuridad, haré que salga de este juego antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Vamos.

Con una determinación inquebrantable Jacob y yo subimos las escaleras y de un gran embiste Jacob tiró la puerta abajo.

-¿Quién cojones sois vosotros? –espetó la joven rubia.

-Venimos a por Bella.- dijo Jacob con un tono bastante amenazante.

-¿Cómo dices enano? –preguntó James mientras se dirigía a nosotros.

Me acerqué rápidamente al sofá donde una pálida e ida Bella estaba sentada, vi varios rastros de cocaína por la mesa y me di cuenta de que estaba drogada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Soy yo Alice, he venido a por ti. ¡Bella reacciona por favor! –le dije mientras la movía para ver un signo de vida en ella.

Finalmente vi un ápice de luz en sus ojos y me di cuenta que estaba volviendo aquí.

-¿Alice?-dijo con un hilo de voz como si fuera un último aliento de vida.

-Vamos a llevarnos a Bella de aquí, ella no es como vosotros. –dijo Jacob.

-Perdona chaval ¿pero quien cojones te crees que eres para decidir por ella? –se encaró James.

-Somos amigos de Bella, ella se metió en esta mierda porque estaba sola pero ya no lo está, nos iremos de aquí. No permitiré que arruinéis su vida como lo hicisteis con mi hermana.

-Un momento… eres el pequeño de los Black. No puede ser… -dijo James algo sorprendido.

-¿Es el hermano de Leah? –preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Si Jane, este joven es el hermano de nuestra querida Leah.

-Así es y vosotros la condenasteis, ella terminó muriendo por vuestra culpa.

-¿Nuestra culpa? –preguntó James irónico después de reír.

-Tu hermana era débil, no podía soportar la vida que llevaba y nosotros la ayudamos. Ella se obsesionó con esto y finalmente no pudo aguantar, pero tu no estuviste ahí para ayudarla así que el culpable eres tú.

-¡Callate! –le grité a James.

No se que me había pasado pero no podía quedarme callada mientras veía como derrumbaban a Jacob emocionalmente culpándole de la muerte de su hermana Leah.

James se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

-No me tienes miedo, tus ojos son interesantes pequeña. –me dijo mirándome fijamente intentando intimidarme.

-No te tengo miedo, salvaré a mi amiga aunque tenga que matarte para ello, no permitiré que Bella siga aquí ni un segundo más. Ella es todo para mí. –dije devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

-Lo siento pero Bella no quiere irse.

-Ella no sabe ni lo que quiere, esta totalmente absorta en el mundo de mierda en el que la habéis metido. –le espeté.

-Está bien llevárosla, no me importa una mierda. Lo que haceís no servirá de nada, tarde o temprano Bella volverá. Volverá cuando una vez más su vida se desmoroné y anhele la felicidad que la droga puede ofrecerle.

-Eso no pasará porque no me alejaré nunca más de ella, la culpable de esto fui yo pero no volveré a errar. –dije cargando con Bella y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Jane se interpuso en nuestro camino de salida.

-¡No puedes llevártela, ella no quiere marchar! –gritó enfadada.

-Apártate de mi camino, Bella es débil e inocente y la habéis podido engañar pero te aseguro que yo no lo soy. No vuelvas a entrometerte en su vida o te aseguró que haré un pacto con el mismísimo demonio si hace falta para eliminarte del camino.

Jane me miró algo temblorosa y se apartó del camino sin dudar.

Jacob y yo nos llevamos a Bella de ese infierno en el que solo ella sabe cuanto estuvo metida, me sentía feliz, me sentía feliz de haber hecho lo que me dictaba mi corazón.

De haber aparcado todo sentimiento de orgullo y demás y haber luchado por lo que de verdad importaba, la amistad de Bella, el amor de mi hermana.

Nos llevamos a Bella al piso y la dejamos dormir.

Preparé un poco de café y Jacob y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Gracias. –me dijo de repente Jacob.

-¿Por qué deberías dármelas? –le pregunté.

-Simplemente gracias, gracias a ti he comprendido que siempre se ha de luchar por lo que se quiere sin importar nada más.- dijo mientras miraba el café.

Solo pude sonreír, no encontraba las palabras que debía decirle.

Vi como caían unas gotas en el café de Jacob. Él estaba llorando.

-Siento que al fin pude hacer algo, pude ser fuerte por una vez. Esto también ha sido por Leah, por todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

-Claro que sí Jake. –dije mientras me acerqué a abrazarle.

Nos quedamos por un rato abrazados hasta que escuché el sonido de una fuerte tos, Bella se había despertado.

-Bella…-dije con un hilo de voz viendo como ella luchaba por levantarse de la cama.

**Bella POV**

Todo pasó tan rápido, no se como paso pero solo recuerdo como Alice y Jacob me salvaron, como entre toda aquella oscuridad pude ver sus rostros, pude ver sus brazos intentando ayudarme a salir de aquel pozo.

Les cogí sin dudar y después todo fue calma, paz, luz sin ningún rastro de tinieblas.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaban al lado de mi cama, la cama de mi querido piso el que compartí con Alice en aquellos días felices.

-Bella… -pude oír el susurro de Alice llamándome.

-Alice… -dije como pude.

Los ojos de Alice se humedecieron y me dio la mano mientras acariciaba su superficie.

-Yo estoy contigo Bella… -me dijo mientras me acariciaba.

Aún recuerdo cuando ambas cogimos ese avión para venir a Nueva York, a nuestra ciudad deseada, aquel día pude ver a Alice triste por que sus padres no habían venido a despedirla y una vez a bordo le cogí la mano y le dije las mismas palabras.

Solo pude sonreír ante esas palabras de afecto.

-Siento todo tanto Bella, siento no haber tenido el valor para enfrentarme a la situación y luchar por lo único que de verdad importa, nuestra amistad. Pero tranquila que estoy aquí Bella y puedes hacer lo que quieras que seguiré estando.

Unas lágrimas se me escaparon ante las palabras de Alice.

-Lo siento… -le dije emocionada.

-Descansa Bella, lo necesitas. No te preocupes cuando despiertes Jacob y yo seguiremos aquí a tu lado, no volverás a estar sola.

Cerré los ojos totalmente en calma conmigo misma, pensaba que necesitaba aquel polvo para olvidarme de mi vida, de mi realidad pero mi realidad era el lugar donde estaban Alice y Jacob, donde estaba mi familia y Edward.

Debía seguir en esa realidad, debía dejar de huir de los problemas, Alice había sido fuerte para enfrentarse a todo y yo ahora sería fuerte para enfrentarme a la vida.

_**Al fin ellos volvían a estar a mi lado y gracias a eso logré salir a tiempo de aquel juego. Sentía que ahora podía seguir adelante pero iba a necesitar todo su apoyo para enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba…**_

* * *

_**P**_**ues nada aquí está mi última actualización. Espero que os haya gustado mucho leerlo, parece que las cosas van un poco mejor para Bella pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar.****  
**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, los favs y los follows que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo ^^**

**Prometo actualizar muy pronto durante las Navidades. Gracias por leerme, un beso! ^^**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Como compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar os dejo otro capítulo más. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que lo disfrutéis y prometo actualizar otra vez antes de que terminen las Navidades. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10- RENCOR**

Los días después de aquella noche fueron un auténtico infierno.

Pese a dejar de consumir droga mi cuerpo no se había acostumbrado todavía a la ausencia de ella y sufría y demandaba algo de ese polvo.

Alice y Jacob estuvieron ahí durante esa dura semana hasta que finalmente y gracias al poco tiempo que estuve en ese mundo logré controlar mi cuerpo y sentirme totalmente recuperada.

Alice me dijo que mi madre había llamado realmente preocupada porque no cumplí la promesa de ir a verlos por Navidad a Forks.

Me sentía fatal, toda esta mierda me había hecho olvidar todo lo importante que había en mi vida y mi familia era una de ellas.

Llamé a mi madre y le expliqué mi situación, no le dije nada de lo que de verdad ocurrió simplemente corroboré la mentira que Alice le había contado cuando la llamó.

Si, sé que no estaba bien mentir a mi madre pero no quería que se preocupara y sinceramente pensé que lo mejor era hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Por otro lado, Jacob y yo aún estábamos algo tensos en nuestra nueva relación de "amistad".

Digamos que la última vez que nos vimos no tuvimos una gran despedida y sé que le rompí el corazón y le hice sufrir mucho y aún ahora me sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada por ello.

Yo quería a Edward y eso no había cambiado.

En cambio mi relación con Alice estaba en su mejor momento, ella me había estado cuidando todos estos días e incluso dormía conmigo algunas noches que lo pasaba realmente mal con sudores y temblores a causa de la necesidad de droga.

Sentía que al fin volvíamos a estar como antes y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Puede que esa semana fuera un infierno pero por otra parte fue una de las semanas más felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sentí el verdadero calor de la amistad.

Ese día me levanté de buen humor, acudí al salón y Alice estaba preparando un gran desayuno.

-Buenos días Bella. He preparado el desayuno. –me dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Buenos días. Tiene todo una pinta deliciosa. –dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa a deleitarme con la estupenda comida.

Estuvimos conversando por un tiempo y riendo hasta que pude oír que mi móvil sonaba, era Edward.

La verdad es que no había pensado en él durante esta última semana pero entre una cosa y otra ya había pasado el mes en el que iba a estar en Miami de negocios.

Deseaba que ese momento no hubiese llegado nunca, pero desafortunadamente estaba tan cerca que mis piernas temblaron solo con pensarlo.

Había engañado a Edward, le había traicionado acostándome con James. Sé que el hecho de que estuviese drogada y demás no era una excusa pero era mi única justificación para hacer lo que hice. Estaba tan sola, tan jodidamente sola que busqué cariño donde pude y James estuvo ahí para dármelo aunque ahora desearía no haber hecho nunca nada con él.

Pero ya era tarde, lo hecho hecho estaba y había que afrontarlo.

-¿Si? –dije al descolgar con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Bella, cariño. Estoy en el aeropuerto de Miami, en unas horas estaré en el aeropuerto de Forks. Me haría mucha ilusión que vinieras a buscarme. –me dijo con su cálida voz ya olvidada.

-Claro. –dije tímidamente.

-Entonces genial. Te he echado mucho de menos Bella. Tengo ganas de verte. –dijo antes de colgar.

No vi a Alice pero por su cara posterior estaba claro que no estaba muy contenta de la llamada de Edward.

-¿Era él? –me preguntó.

-Si… -dije con un hilo de voz. –Ya ha vuelto de su viaje de negocios en Miami y quiere que vaya al aeropuerto a recibirle. ¿No te importa no? –pregunté algo dudosa.

Pude notar como a Alice le costaba responderme pero para mi sorpresa su respuesta fue muy diferente de lo que me esperaba.

-Claro que no, yo misma te llevaré al aeropuerto. –me dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Conocía demasiado bien a Alice, sabía de sobra que seguía detestando a Edward, quizá ellos dos no estaban hechos para llevarse bien pero Alice sabía que Edward era el hombre de mi vida y lo respetó.

Creo que Alice prefirió no recordar nada del motivo de nuestro enfado porque tenía miedo a volver a perderme, estaba todo tan bien entre nosotras que incluso yo estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

Ambas nos vestimos y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, al fin conocí a Ángela y Jessica. Eran dos chicas muy simpáticas y las cuatro estuvimos de compras y riendo toda la tarde.

Cuando estuvimos en la cafetería tomándonos algo volvió a sonar mi móvil. Era Edward que ya había llegado y que me esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Se lo dije a Alice por si con la distracción de estar con sus amigas se olvidaba de acompañarme allí, sabía que el reencuentro de Alice y Edward sería un momento muy tenso y no me apetecía estar allí para comprobar cuan alta sería la tensión en el ambiente.

La desgracia seguía de mi lado y Alice se levantó de la mesa y ambas nos despedimos de Ángela y Jessica para coger el coche camino al aeropuerto.

Empezó a llover y vi a Edward con sus maletas en la puerta.

-Bueno Alice, gracias por traerme.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y golpeó la ventanilla del coche, presionada por la situación tuve que bajarla.

-Hola Alice. –dijo Edward metiendo la cabeza dentro del coche.

-Hola Edward. –dijo Alice, cualquiera hubiese notado lo falso de ese simpático saludo.

-Bueno Bella, ¿nos vamos? –me preguntó abriendo la puerta para dejarme salir.

-Claro cariño. Bueno Alice, hablamos mañana ¿vale? –dije volteándome a ella.

-Claro Bella. Llámame y nos tomamos algo.

Bajé del coche de Alice y fui al coche de Edward, su chofer parecía algo cansado pero pronto pusimos rumbo a su piso.

La última vez que estuve en casa de Edward fue con James y Jane mientras nos divertíamos a nuestra manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos en casa de Edward, me tumbé en la cama mientras él desempaquetaba las cosas. Me regaló unos pendientes y algunas joyas más.

-Son preciosas Edward. –dije mientras me quitaba los pendientes para guardarlos.

-Me alegro de que te gusten cariño. –me dijo mientras me tocaba la mejilla con su mano y me daba un casto beso.

-Edward, esto… -dudé un poco- tengo que decirte algo.

-¿De que se trata? Me he dado cuenta de que Alice y tú volvéis a ser amigas.

-Si, Alice y yo nos hemos reconciliado. Me ha ayudado muchísimo durante esta última semana. Verás… cuando te fuiste me sentí realmente sola, lloraba todos los días y sentía que no podría resistir tantos días aquella soledad. Conocí a unos hermanos en la calle, Jane y James y… -tragué saliva, mierda me estaba costando mucho continuar.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Edward algo preocupado.

-Me drogué, me drogué Edward. Quería huir, necesitaba escapar de mi sentimiento de soledad y del dolor que me provocaba y aunque me cueste reconocerlo aquel polvo me ayudó a olvidar temporalmente mi situación.

-Pero Bella, ¿estás bien? –dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y besaba mi cabeza.

Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho mientras agarraba fuertemente su camisa y lloraba débilmente.

-Lo siento, lo siento Edward… -dije entre sollozos.

-Soy yo el que lo siente Bella. Siento haberte dejado sola durante tanto tiempo.

-No Edward, no se si podrás perdonarme esto…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sorprendido por mi actitud.

-Por aquel entonces yo no era plenamente consciente de mis actos, la droga se había apoderado de mí y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de hacer lo que hice pero necesitaba cariño y no dudé en buscarlo en los brazos de otro.

El rostro de Edward cambió por completo al terminar de hablar.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Te has acostado con otro? Mierda Bella… -dijo mientras su voz temblaba y sentía como su respiración se agitaba.

-Lo siento Edward, lo siento muchísimo… -dije mientras no paraba de llorar. –Entendería perfectamente que me odiases y que no quisieras saber más de mí.

Edward levantó mi rostro y me besó, fue un beso sin lengua, sin pasión, fue un simple beso, pero sin lugar a dudad fue el mejor beso de todos.

-No importa Bella, me duele pero lo que siento por ti puede con todo eso. Y además yo…

-¿Tú que Edward? –pregunté feliz por su perdón.

-Nada, olvídalo… -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. –Bueno vamos a dormir que mañana debo volver al trabajo.

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama y dormimos plácidamente, por fin me sentía feliz en todos los sentidos.

Lástima que tanta felicidad no me fuese a durar ni 24 horas.

Me levanté despacio y comprobé que Edward ya se había ido a trabajar, demonios acababa de volver de un viaje de negocios de un mes y ya tenía que volver al trabajo.

Su padre era un maldito explotador, eso de estar enchufado en la empresa no parecía una ventaja para Edward y mucho menos para mí que apenas lo disfrutaba.

Ese día decidí dar una sorpresa a Edward acudiendo al trabajo y proponiéndole comer juntos, si, tenía mucho tiempo libre y Alice estaba de nuevo buscando trabajo por la ciudad.

Llamé a Jessica para informarme de la hora en la que tenían un descanso y así acudir allí. Estuve toda la mañana en la cocina preparando un surtido con mis mejores platos para que ya que no paraba de trabajar al menos disfrutara de una buena comida.

Totalmente ilusionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fui caminando a la empresa.

Jessica me esperaba en la puerta y me condujo hasta la planta donde estaba el despacho de Edward.

-Gracias Jessica. Luego nos vemos. –dije despidiéndome.

Fui andando por toda la oficina, se respiraba un gran ambiente de trabajo. Me topé con una mujer rubia y despampanante, la recordaba de algo pero no sabía de que.

-Perdone… -dije disculpándome por mi torpeza.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? –me preguntó en un tono muy maleducado.

-Soy Bella, estaba buscando a Edward. ¿Me puedes decir donde está su despacho? –le pregunté educadamente no como ella.

-¿Estás buscando a Edward? ¿Qué eres su estúpida e ingenua novia?

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté algo mosqueada.

-Eres una auténtica imbécil, pierdes el culo por Edward pero siento ser yo la que te diga que por mucha comida y gilipolleces que le digas te engaña como a todas.

No sabía de que cojones estaba hablando pero me estaba realmente molestando.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté ya enfadada.

-Soy Tanya, la jefa del departamento de marketing. Tu querido novio y yo hemos tenido algunos encuentros en su despacho. Tú ya me entiendes…

-¿Cómo?- pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

-Por el amor de dios. Eres tan tonta como tu ridículo aspecto y voz hace parecer. A ver que tú amado Edward y yo somos amantes, si bonita, que por muy puta que seas en la cama tú novio sigue follando con otras. Hace apenas unos días lo hicimos en el despacho que tanto buscas.

No podía responderle, simplemente notaba que me faltaba el aire.

-Eres realmente patética. Desaparece de mi vista, no vales nada. –me dijo con un gesto de desprecio. - ¿Qué demonios te esperabas? –dijo alzándome el rostro. -¿Crees que valías algo? Eres una simple niña de pueblo que lo único que puede aportar es sexo fácil, para compartir su vida Edward prefiere a mujeres con más clase como yo.

Tiré la comida al suelo y salí corriendo de la oficina, aquella mujer era un verdadero demonio. Me faltaron agallas y fuerza para responderle, al fin y al cabo ella me había hecho sentir como una mierda, sentía que no valía nada y lo peor de todo es que Alice tenía razón en todo.

Siempre la tuvo.

Llamé a Jacob totalmente despechada y buscando el apoyo de alguien.

-¿Bella? –preguntó algo extrañado al descolgar.

-Jake, necesito verte. En nuestro lugar de siempre por favor. –dije rápidamente al colgar.

Corrí mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de manera espontánea de mis ojos hasta que llegué a los brazos de Jake.

-Mierda Bella. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo intentando hacerme reaccionar.

-Alice tenía razón. Siempre tuvo razón y yo fui una verdadera gilipollas. Soy una mierda, una auténtica imbécil. –dije entre continuas pausas a causa de los sollozos.

-Aquel maldito… -oí como maldijo Jake.

-No digas nada Jake, solo abrázame.

Jake me hizo caso y simplemente reforzó el abrazo, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía la calidez de sus labios, había olvidado lo increíblemente reconfortada que me encontraba en ellos.

Y ahí nos quedamos, el tiempo se detuvo para mí y solo me concentré en la respiración en el pecho de Jacob.

**Edward POV**

Había vuelto por fin a Nueva York. Durante el viaje la zorra de Tanya había intentado seducirme y acostarse conmigo varias veces pero a pesar de mis intentos por complacerla no podía.

Ella había llegado al nivel de darme verdadero asco. Y no podía quitarme a Bella de la cabeza, continuamente pensaba en que estaría haciendo, en si habría ido a ver a su familia y en si se encontraba bien.

Seguía preguntándome que cojones me estaba pasando.

No quería que esto avanzara más pero una parte de mí si quería, la necesitaba a mi lado pero llevaba tantos años forzándome a estar solo, a no confiar en nadie que estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo de volver a abrir mi corazón y que finalmente tuviese que volver a cerrarlo antes de que fuese destruido.

Esa mujer no pudo trastocarme más, por su culpa era el monstruo que era. Y por su culpa estaba haciendo sufrir a Bella aunque ni siquiera me había atrevido a confesarle mis encuentros con Tanya.

Bella se sinceró conmigo y me contó que se acostó con el tal James, que estaba arrepentida pero yo era un jodido cobarde. Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo, yo era tan débil y tan cobarde, pero no podía hacer nada.

Me convertiría en el mayor hijo de la gran puta con tal de que Bella permaneciese a mi lado.

Mentiría si hacía falta pero sentía que no podía perderla.

Aquella mañana fui disparado a la oficina porque me dolía dormir al lado de Bella y no poder sincerarme con ella. Dios, esto era una tortura.

Una tortura que ya pasé una vez y que estaba volviendo a sufrir, solo deseaba que el final no fuera el mismo.

Salí de la oficina una hora antes del descanso, al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo obedeciendo a Carlisle y no quería seguir lamiéndole el culo. Me escapé y dejé todo el trabajo por hacer.

Que le den por culo a ese proyecto inútil de padre.

Fui a un bar a emborracharme, si sé que eran apenas las 12 de la mañana pero el alcohol era mi mejor amigo ahora mismo. Solo quería acallar la voz de mi mente que me decía lo cabrón que era y lo mucho que Bella iba a sufrir.

Tras más de una hora a base de whisky y una infinidad de chupitos de tequila salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con uno de mis peores temores.

Bella estaba abrazando a Jacob, mierda, otra vez aquello que tanto me molesto.

No odiaba a Jacob, simplemente lo temía. Sabía muy bien que Jacob era mucho mejor hombre de lo que yo nunca podría ser para Bella.

Pero quería luchar por ella, no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado, la necesitaba con toda mi alma.

Llamé a mis dos únicos amigos, Jasper y Emmett. Jasper era mi amigo de la infancia, él sabe perfectamente todo por lo que mi "padre" me hizo pasar y siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Sé que no suena muy masculino pero Jasper era una de las pocas personas que quería de verdad.

A Emmett lo conocí cuando abandoné mi casa a los 18 años y estuvimos juntos por un tiempo buscándonos la vida. Él era también un gran amigo y era totalmente transparente por lo que siempre sabía que se podía confiar en él.

Me reuní con ellos en otro bar dispuesto a seguir bebiendo hasta caer redondo. No tardaron mucho en llegar y empezamos a beber y beber cada vez más.

-Ese maldito cabrón te está quitando a tu chica Ed –espetó Emmett.

-Si, ese mal nacido te está haciendo sufrir hermano. –dijo Jasper siguiendo el ejemplo de Emmett.

-Mierda, estoy realmente jodido tíos. La vida es un asco. –dije bebiendo otra copa de whisky.

Estaba realmente mareado y de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo.

-Tranquilo Ed, dejanos esto a nosotros, a tus amigos. Ese tío sabrá que no debe jugar con lo que te pertenece. –dijeron Jasper y Emmett bastante ebrios.

-No tíos, no quiero que le hagáis nada. Eso no solucionaría las cosas.

Estaba harto de ser un capullo, lo que faltaba ahora es que Bella me odiase aún más por hacerle algo a Jacob.

Como pude y con la ayuda de Jasper pedí un taxi y prácticamente caí en él, Emmett le dio la dirección al conductor y se puso en marcha haciendo que mi ya loco mundo diera aún más vueltas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegué a casa y caí dormido en la cama.

**Bella POV**

Me despedí de Jacob y llamé a Alice para decirle que esa noche dormiría en nuestro piso ya que no soportaría seguir en casa de Edward después de la discusión que nos esperaba.

Fui hacía la estación de tren, iba a dar una gran vuelta para llegar a casa, solo quería retrasar este momento como fuera.

Bajé al cabo de una hora en la parada más cercana a la casa de Edward y mi móvil sonó, era Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? –pregunté al descolgar.

-Bella, ¿sabes si Edward os ha visto a Jacob y a ti? –me preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no lo se. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté extrañada.

-A Jacob le han dado una paliza, al parecer mientras volvía a casa. Está bien pero tiene la cara en bastante mal estado. Le amenazaron con que se alejara de ti.

-¿Cómo dices? Alice, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos esta noche en casa.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolso y insipiré fuertemente y puse rumbo con paso firme y seguro hasta la casa de Edward.

Esto era cosa de Edward, el maldito no le bastaba con haberme engañado todo este tiempo follandose a aquella zorra sino que también se dedicaba a dar palizas a mi mejor amigo.

No podía soportar toda la ira que tenía acumulada, necesitaba llegar pronto a casa y expulsarla contra él.

¿Por qué no hice caso a Alice?

Cuanta razón tenía, estaba saliendo con un verdadero hijo de puta. Pero el cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin, la princesa ya se había despertado de su sueño e iba a hacer que el príncipe se tragase toda la cesta de manzanas envenenadas.

Abrí la puerta del piso hecha una furia, Edward estaba durmiendo en la cama.

-¡Levanta! –le grité moviéndolo.

Edward se levantó como pudo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? –preguntó mientras terminaba de despertarse.

-¿Qué que ocurre? Ocurre que sé de sobra lo que has hecho. Le has dado una paliza a Jacob con tus amigos o has pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no he hecho nada. Mierda Bella tienes que creerme. –me medio suplico.

-¿Si? ¿También he de creerte cuando me decías que me querías mientras te follabas a Tanya? –le espeté.

Edward se calló, todo era cierto. Mi corazón quedó hecho añicos en aquel momento.

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para no romper a llorar pero el sentimiento de odio era mayor que el de tristeza y pude soportarlo.

-Eres un verdadero desgraciado. -le dije con una voz de desprecio.

-Bella, lo siento… pero eso no volverá a pasar. Ese Edward era una parte de mi pasado, una parte que lleva conmigo muchos años por algo que sucedió.

-¡No quiero oír tus patéticas y absurdas excusas! Muérete Edward, porque a mí ya me da igual.

Esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas y me derrumbé, nunca esperé tener esa conversación con Edward, con el amor de mi vida, con el hombre que a pesar de todo esto seguía haciendo volcar mi corazón.

-Bella yo… -dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

Era la primera vez que veía realmente afectado a Edward, él siempre parecía un bloque de hielo, una muralla inquebrantable pero ahora esa muralla se derrumbaba ante mis ojos.

-Me voy Edward. Alice tenía razón, fui una jodida estúpida por creer en lo nuestro antes que en sus palabras. Desaparece de mi vida, hazme fácil olvidarte por favor.

Edward desvió la mirada, no podía ni siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Salí disparada de aquella casa, corrí hacía el piso y me pasé toda la noche entre lágrimas, mientras Alice me acunaba en sus brazos.

_**Ese día me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Ese día abrí los ojos y por fin pude ver toda la oscuridad que le envolvía. Una oscuridad que venía de años atrás, que tenía una explicación pero que fui tan tonta de no pararme a escuchar…**_

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10 de Starless Night.**

**Parece que Bella al fin se ha dado cuenta de el doble juego de Edward, pero la historia de Edward va mucho más allá de lo que ella se imagina.**

**Ya veremos que es lo que pasa con estos dos, pero tenemos aún muchas cosas que vivir. Un beso y gracias por los favs, follows y reviews ^^**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Lo siento mucho pero por algunos problemas con la dirección de Fanfiction y demás tengo que borrar mi cuenta y por lo tanto mis fics.**

**Lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**Feliz día de los Inocentes!**

**Bueno como ya habreís supuesto esto solo es una broma, aún tenemos mucho que leer. Os dejo con otro capítulo más. Disfrútenlo! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11- ALGO INESPERADO**

No recuerdo cuantos días estuve encerrada en casa, en mi habitación, llorando y escuchando música para intentar alejarme de la realidad, una realidad que volvía a estamparse contra mí.

Le pedí a Alice que fuera a casa de Edward a por mis cosas, yo no tenía fuerzas para volver allí, arriesgarme a verle o notar su olor por todo el piso.

No quería tener esa sensación porque sabía que entonces me sería cada vez más difícil olvidarme de él. Mi móvil no dejo de sonar los días posteriores a nuestra fuerte discusión pero no pensaba cogérselo, no quería saber nada de él.

Solo quería que él me hiciese fácil olvidarle pero parece que Edward no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Aunque hacía ya días que no le veía me era jodidamente imposible olvidarme, era el único habitante de mi mente, el único sospechoso en mi cabeza, imaginaba su olor y lograba exteriorizarlo.

Solo estaba autodestruyéndome mentalmente en una dulce tortura.

_¿Por qué me has hecho daño Edward?_

_¿No éramos felices?_

Miles de preguntas absurdas que no tenían una respuesta fija pero que mi corazón no paraba de cuestionarse. Demonios, solo quería silenciarlo de una puta vez.

Pasó una larga y dura semana pero por fin entendí que debía seguir con mi vida, puede que él lo fuese todo para mí pero antes de él seguía estando yo.

Era hora de ser un poco egoísta y preocuparme por ser yo la que sonría.

Ese día me levanté de la cama dispuesta a volver a ser yo y nadie más.

Salí de la habitación, Alice estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien mientras paseaba por todo el salón. Yo fui a la nevera a sacar algo de tentempié. Estaba muy hambrienta.

-Si, tranquilo señor Tom. Le juro que pagaremos lo que debemos este mes, es que hemos tenido algunos problemas pero usted no se preocupe. –decía Alice por teléfono antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? –pregunté mientras comía los restos de la cena de anoche.

-Nada, pero le debemos al señor Tom un mes de alquiler del piso. Tenemos que encontrar trabajo cuanto antes o nos tendremos que ir.

-Mierda, yo no tengo nada ahorrado para saldar la deuda, supongo que tendremos que darnos prisa en encontrar trabajo. –dije preocupada.

-Si, vistámonos y vayámonos ahora mismo. Son las 12 de la mañana, las calles estarán más tranquilas a esta hora.

Alice y yo fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y salimos vestidas y totalmente dispuestas a volver a casa con un contrato en la mano.

Una vez en la calle nos separamos como la otra vez, para cubrir mejor toda la ciudad. Enserio, debían haber más fotocopias de mi curriculum por Nueva York que juguetes hay en un ToysRus.

En mi caso ni a la tercera iba la vencida, después de mi corta experiencia en el bar del señor Williams y en la galería de arte de Rosalie y Victoria ahora estaba en una entrevista para trabajar en un supermercado.

Lo que estaba claro es que a Dios no le caía bien.

La coordinadora, es decir, mi superior y por lo tanto mi supervisora era la señora Margaret. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años con unas gafas pequeñas y bastante gorda.

Llevaba el uniforme del supermercado el cual supuse que si me contrataban acabaría llevando algún día. No fue una prueba muy difícil y tras explicarme Margaret el funcionamiento de la caja registradora y mis turnos me dijo que podría empezar el lunes siguiente.

Una vez más había conseguido trabajo, la verdad es que no entendía como a Alice le costaba tanto encontrarlo. Estaba claro que yo con tal de trabajar me daba igual de que fuese.

Llamé a Alice para ver que tal le iba a ella.

-¿Cómo va Alice? –pregunté cuando descolgó.

-Estupendo… -dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No has encontrado nada?

-No, no es eso. Si de hecho ya tengo trabajo pero me han cogido de ayudante en una biblioteca.

-¿Con tu currículum? –pregunté realmente extrañada.

-Si, al parecer quieren que me ocupe del inventario y de llevar las cuentas de la biblioteca, ya sabes el control de los libros que se prestan y tal.

-No parece un trabajo muy divertido…

-Y no lo es. Bueno, ¿y tú que tal? –me preguntó algo más animada.

-Soy la nueva cajera de los supermercados Key Food. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? –le dije algo irónica.

-Eso es estupendo. Ahora podremos pagar el alquiler al menos, Bella se que son dos trabajos de mierda pero ahora mismo es nuestra salvación así que hagamos lo mejor posible.

-Claro.-respondí antes de que ambas colgásemos.

Supongo que Alice tenía razón, lo único importante es que pudiésemos pagar el alquiler y ahora podríamos y así seguir en Nueva York.

Cada vez detestaba más Nueva York, desde que había llegado no habían parado de pasarme cosas y nunca acababan bien, quizá lo mejor fuese irse y volver a Forks con mi familia pero no quería dejar a Alice sola y sabía que aunque se lo suplicase ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a su vida anterior.

Yo tampoco lo haría si fuese ella.

Aún era muy pronto y pase por una calle llena de tiendas y decidí entretenerme un poco, mi pasión por la moda seguía intacta. Los ojos me brillaban al ver todos esos vestidos y joyas.

Y pensar que yo una vez tuve de esos vestidos y me hubiese permitido cualquiera de esas joyas. A pesar de no querer saber nada de Edward aún guardaba todos los regalos que él me hizo.

Quizá mi subconsciente no quería perder a Edward del todo, ni tan siquiera mi yo consciente estaba segura de ello.

_¿Quería olvidarme de Edward?_

_¿Quería renunciar a él?_

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero sabía que no era la respuesta correcta, que no era la respuesta que debía tener, que solo sería una idiota y una imbécil si aceptaba lo que mi corazón me decía a gritos.

Decepcionaría a Alice y Jacob si les decía lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

_NO._

Esa era la respuesta, no quería renunciar a Edward, no quería olvidarme de él, lo seguía amando y sé que eso me convertía en una auténtica imbécil.

Pero siempre fui una idiota, y ahora seguía siéndolo, era una idiota que lo que más deseaba era perdonarle, volver a sentir sus cálidos labios postrados sobre los míos, sus manos rodeando mi cintura y su olor impregnándose en mí.

_¿No era más que una jodida masoquista?_

_¿Me gustaba sufrir?_

Todos creen que Edward me hará una infeliz toda mi vida pero si le quiero, le amo, ¿que me importa lo demás?

_No mierda Bella, debes ser fuerte. Luchar por olvidarte de él. _

_Sabes que lo único que te traerá Edward es dolor y sufrimiento._

_¿Y si quiero sufrir? ¿Y si quiero que me duela? _

_Si es por estar con él puedo soportar el más cruel dolor y el peor de los sufrimientos._

-¡Cállate!- grité a mi mente en plena calle de Nueva York.

La gente se quedo mirándome, me sonrojé y salí disparada de allí.

Seguí andando con la cabeza agachada mirando las baldosas de la hacer hasta que tropecé con alguien.

Mundo, ya estaba bien de jugar conmigo ¿no?

-Bella…- su voz volvió a filtrarse en lo más profundo de mi corazón y sentí como una punzada.

-Edward...

Edward intentó acercarse a mi cogiéndome por los hombros, estaba deseando hablar con él pero no se que hice que mi mano se movió sola y apartó el contacto de sus cálidas manos en mis hombros.

-Lo siento, he de irme… -dije esquivándole y siguiendo andando.

-Espera Bella. –me cogió de la mano y me volteó a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward? Ya te dije lo que había –mi voz sonó realmente tajante y fría, tan fría que incluso yo me sorprendí.

_¿Por qué demonios le hablas así?_

_Deja de ser tan fría o conseguirás perderle y ambas sabemos que no queremos que eso pase._

_Mierda mente, cierra la puta boca._

-Bella por favor. Solo escúchame.

-Está bien habla. –dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Me acosté con Tanya.

-No empiezas nada bien. –dije volteándome para irme. Pasaba de seguir oyendo las gilipolleces de ese cabrón.

-Mierda Bella, escúchame. Hubo una vez en la que alguien logró entrar en mi corazón pero ella me destrozó por dentro, me convirtió en el Edward que por desgracia has conocido. Me hizo débil y me dediqué a hacer daño a otras personas como venganza por lo que una vez ella me hizo.

-No quiero escuchar más Edward. Yo soy solo una más de las que ha pagado por lo que una vez te hicieron a ti, gracias por romperme el corazón. Puedes estar satisfecho.

-Bella, yo te quiero. Esto no es ninguna venganza por nada…estoy enamorado de ti. Me ha costado mucho reconocerlo porque mi coraza era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba pero tú…

-¡Ya basta! No quiero oír más, hayas querido o no me has hecho daño. No puedo perdonarte…

-Yo te perdone Bella, no me importó el qué pero lo hice…

-Si, claro que me perdonaste, por eso le pegaste una paliza a Jacob.

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso! Reconozco que estaba celoso de él pero no puedo hacer nada que te haga d…

-¡Silencio! Ya basta por favor… -mis ojos ya estaban bañados en lágrimas. –Vete joder, ¡vete!- le grité mientras las personas de alrededor nos miraban.

Edward se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_¿Por qué lo has hecho Bella?_

_Él te perdono lo de James, él te ama de verdad y tú…_

_Cállate puta conciencia, cállate…_

Llamé a Alice al instante.

-¿Bella? .preguntó al descolgar.

-Si Alice, soy yo. –dije secándome las lágrimas que aún había en mi rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?

-Oh no, solo te llamaba para decirte que mis viejos amigos de la galería de arte me han llamado y vamos a ir de copas y eso. No me esperes despierta. –fingí estar normal.

-¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? –volvió a insistir Alice, joder, me conocía demasiado bien.

-No Alice, tranquila. Nos vemos luego que tengo que coger un taxi. Adiós –dije con falsa emoción.

Iba a irme a un bar de copas pero ni muerta volvería a ir con esos buitres de la galería de arte, me iba a ir sola.

¿Pero no dicen eso de mejor sola que mal acompañada?

Entré a un club cerca de donde Nueva York se viste de fiesta, en esas calles hay movimiento hasta altas horas de la madrugada, está lleno de pubs, discotecas, algún que otro club de compañía, lo normal vamos.

Me senté en la barra y pedí un gintonic y un margarita. Debía tener una estampa patética bebiendo en la barra sola cual hombre divorciado que no tiene donde caerse muerto.

Estuve horas y horas, copa tras copa bebiendo más y más alcohol y dándole una verdadera fiesta, pero a mi hígado.

-¡Otra copa de lo que sea! –grité ebria al hombre de la barra.

-Señorita creo que debería dejar de beber, ya se encuentra en bastante mal estado.

-Estoy perfectamente, he conseguido curro nuevo y… y… y ¡lo quiero celebrar! –no quiero ni imaginarme como sonaba mi voz en tal estado de embriaguez pero el hombre accedió a servirme la última copa según dijo.

Bebí un Cosmopolitan para rematar la noche con un chupito de whisky y me levanté de la silla después de varias horas, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas y mis piernas temblaban.

A duras penas logré salir del local y tambalearme en busca de un taxi que me llevará a casa, por hoy ya había ahogado mis penas en alcohol y había hecho callar a la molesta voz de mi cabeza.

Seguí andando por la calle cuando un hombre me llamó.

-Eh señorita veo que te gusta la fiesta. ¿Quieres esto para animar más la noche? –me preguntó mientras sacó una bolsita llena de polvo blanco, cocaína.

Aquella droga que por poco me cuesta la vida.

Me acerqué a él lentamente.

-Yo no necesito de esa mierda para divertirme, deberías dejar de vender veneno a la gente. No te imaginas el alto precio que se tiene que pagar por jugar con drogas. Piérdete.

Pese a mi estado de embriaguez creo que logré formular perfectamente esa frase porque el hombre se fue rápidamente y me dejó en paz.

Seguí mi búsqueda de un puñetero taxi que me recogiera y poco a poco sentía que las nauseas se aproximaban y que de un momento a otro lo echaría todo.

Me apoyé en una pared para intentar relajarme y controlar el mareo que llevaba encima.

-Veo que te sigue gustando meterte en líos.

Me volteé para ver de donde provenía la voz.

-James… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté algo asustada.

-Las calles de Nueva York siempre han sido mi hogar. He visto como rechazabas a ese tío, por lo visto tus amigos tenían razón y has sido capaz de salir de este mundo.

-Si, ellos me han ayudado mucho y lo he logrado. Sé que Jane y tú también podréis lograrlo algún día.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera salir de esto?- rió irónico. –Esto es lo que he conocido toda mi vida, esta mierda me ha hecho mucho bien y me ha hecho olvidar la vida de mierda que me ha tocado vivir. ¿Pero que cojones sabrás tú de eso?

-James, yo solo sé que quien entra en ese mundo nunca gana, siempre se pierde de una manera u otra.

-Jane está muerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que acaba de decir James. Su hermana Jane estaba muerta.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté muy afectada.

-Si, Jane murió la semana pasada. Parece que le tocó vivir el mismo destino que Leah, la hermana de ese amigo tuyo.

-Lo siento mucho James…

-¡No sientes nada! –me espetó y me sobresalté.

-James, tienes que dejar esto, ¿quieres correr la misma suerte que Leah y tú hermana?

-Todo me da igual ya Bella. Ahora tú eres todo lo que tengo, quiero volver a sentirte, quiero volver a follarte mi querida Bella.

-Eso no va a pasar. De hecho nunca debió suceder. Si no hubiese estado como estaba jamás hubiera sucedido, James puede que lo que hiciste a tus padres tuviera justificación moral pero has hecho daño a muchísima más gente como a Leah.

-Mierda Bella, eres todo lo que tengo ahora. No te voy a perder.

James me cogió violentamente del brazo y me llevó a un callejón de la ciudad.

-Suéltame James por favor… -dije mientras luchaba por que me soltara.

-No Bella, eres lo único que tengo. Pienso hacerte mía de nuevo. –me dijo mientras me empezó a tocar por todos lados.

Luchaba por liberarme pero poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí y sentía que no me quedaban fuerzas para luchar más.

-¡Que me sueltes joder! –le di una patada en la entrepierna y conseguí liberarme de su agarre pero me cogió del tobillo y caí al suelo.

-No lo entiendes Bella. Te voy a hacer mía quieras o no.

Estaba realmente asustada y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba temblando y mis ojos se iban humedeciendo poco a poco de pensar que estaba acorralada, atrapada y que no había nadie para ayudarme.

James se colocó encima de mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mío sentí como si ya no estuviese encima, su peso había desaparecido.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

-¿Quién eres tú hijo de puta? –preguntó mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su nariz.

Me volteé para ver a un Edward realmente enfadado, sus ojos desprendían ira, sus orificios nasales parecían escupir humo y sus puños cerrados y tensos dejaban ver su gran tensión muscular.

Edward no le respondió a la pregunta simplemente se acercó y le aventó otra patada en la cara que hizo que James volviera a retroceder.

-¡Desgraciado! –espetó James sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¡Edward cuidado! –instintivamente esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

Pasará lo que pasará y aunque hayan sucedido todas las cosas que han sucedido por ninguna cosa quería ver herido a Edward.

James intentó rajar a Edward un par de veces pero él le esquivaba bastante bien, le golpeó de un codazo a James en la cara y él rajo el rostro de Edward haciéndole sangrar.

Una nueva patada hizo que Edward consiguiese librarse de la navaja y coger a James del cuello de la camiseta mientras le asestaba puñetazos en la cara uno detrás de otro.

El rostro de James estaba ensangrentado pero Edward no paraba.

-¡Edward basta, lo vas a matar! –le dije intentando detenerle.

-Él te ha hecho daño Bella. –decía mientras seguía golpeándole.

-Por favor Edward para, estoy bien de verdad, estoy bien. –le imploré y él finalmente se detuvo.

Se acercó a mí nuevamente para comprobar si realmente estaba bien y yo instintivamente puse mi mano en su mejilla, acaricié su herida y manché mis dedos con su sangre.

-Esto no es nada, lo importante es que estés bien.

Oír aquellas cálidas palabras hizo que mi corazón diera un nuevo vuelco.

_Le amas._

_Bésale._

Mi mente volvió a callarse pero esta vez porque hice lo que me dijo, quizá fuera por mi estado de embriaguez, quizá por el hecho de que me había salvado o quizá porque era una idiota que seguía perdidamente enamorada de él.

Tanto Edward como yo profundizamos el beso y nos abrazamos, me llevó a su casa. Aquella que hacía ya días no pisaba y nos perdimos.

El fuerte viento nos llevó, un huracán de pasión sin límites se llevó todo, todo lo que había pasado, las voces de nuestras conciencias, todo.

Simplemente nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

No recuerdo mucho más de aquella noche, solo sé que fue la noche más bonita de toda mi vida.

Me desperté en su cama con él a mi lado como hacía ya más de un mes no hacía. Me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa de la resaca y completamente desnuda. Me puse la ropa y fui a beber algo de agua.

Estaba realmente sedienta.

-Bella. –me llamó Edward, al parecer también se había despertado.

-Edward, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste ayer por mí pero estoy hecha un lío. Me hiciste mucho daño y no se si está bien que olvide todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero ayer…

-Si, lo sé. Ayer fue precioso y te aseguro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida pero esto no puede ser Edward. Quizá no estemos hechos para estar juntos. Lo mejor es que me vaya con Alice, tú intentes hacer tú vida y yo la mía.

_Tonta._

_¿Cómo has podido decir eso?_

_Idiota._

No sabía como lo había dicho pero lo había hecho, una parte de mi sentía que esto era un error y esa parte al parecer era más valiente que mi mente y mi corazón juntos.

Volví a casa, Alice estaba desayunando mientras veía la TV, lo típico.

-Bueno, ¿que tal anoche con los de la galería? Por lo que veo bien porque es casi mediodía.

Genial ahora empezaba el interrogatorio que seguramente me desvelaría, maldita Alice y nuestra sincronía mental.

-Todo muy bien. La verdad es que ayer me lo pasé estupendamente bien. Voy a la habitación a ponerme más cómoda, ya he tenido bastante fiesta. Hoy me quedaré en casa viendo un par de películas.

-Estupendo.

Alice no incidió más en el tema, no me atrevía a preguntarle pero una parte de mí pensaba que ella sabía perfectamente que mentía y que ella sabía que había estado con Edward pero se calló.

Agradezco mucho que Alice no dijese nada, hablar de ello con ella no me hubiese gustado.

Aquel día las dos estuvimos viendo películas una tras otra, pedimos comida china y reímos pero en mi mente seguía estando Edward y el pensar que quizá me había equivocado y me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias semanas, al parecer Edward había respetado mi decisión porque no me llegó ninguna llamada suya y tampoco lo encontré por la calle.

El destino se ríe de mí como quiere.

Mi trabajo en el supermercado iba genial y la señora Margaret era un encanto que me ayudaba siempre que podía y resolvía mis dudas. Alice estaba algo más asqueada con su trabajo pero pudimos pagar las deudas que teníamos con nuestro casero, el señor Tom.

Todo cambió ese día, mi vida iba a dar un nuevo giro. Un giro totalmente irreversible.

Fui al supermercado como cada mañana, hoy tocaba inventario y desempaquetar algunas cajas y colocarlas en los estantes. La verdad es que me gustaba más el trabajo de cajera pero el día que tocaba desempaquetar cajas podíamos hablar más con los compañeros.

Saludé a la señora Margaret y a mis compañeros y nos pusimos a trabajar, podía hablar con los compañeros pero esto era muy aburrido.

Margaret me dio una última caja, eran varios tipos de carne y me dijo que los colocara y que por hoy mi trabajo había terminado.

Abrí la caja y un duro olor me golpeó, sentí nauseas al instante y mi estómago se removió.

-Esta carne debe estar podrida. –le dije a Margaret.

-Eso es imposible, esta carne es de primerísima calidad. ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó algo irritada.

-Fíjese como huele.

-Margaret cogió una bandeja de carne y la olisqueó.

-Yo no huelo a nada Bella, esta carne está perfectamente. Debes de tener un día raro, tienes mala cara cariño.

-No me encuentro muy bien la verdad.- empecé a sentir cada vez más mareos y nauseas.

-Estás muy pálida, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa a descansar, esto que queda puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente no te preocupes.

-Gracias. –dije mientras le sonreía e iba al cuartillo a cambiarme.

Salí del supermercado realmente mareada, apenas me tenía en pié. Tenía que recoger unas cosas de Alice en una tienda así que me di prisa para poder ir a casa a descansar pronto.

Entré en la tienda.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? –dijo la dependienta.

-Venía a por el pedido de la señorita Alice. –dije como pude, pensaba que iba a devolver de un momento a otro.

La dependienta fue al almacén a por el pedido y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada más.

Me desmayé.

Desperté en la cama de un hospital, vi el móvil y solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que me había desmayado en plena tienda.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a salir cuando entró el doctor.

-¿Señorita Swan? –dijo mirando su carpeta.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté preocupada.

-Por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Estaba algo asustada pero le seguí hasta un despacho y me senté donde me dijo.

-Tranquila señorita Swan, has tenido una bajada de azúcar nada grave. Pero te desmayaste en plena tienda. ¿Comes bien últimamente? –me preguntó mientras miraba unos papeles.

-Si, pero la última semana me cuesta bastante más comer. Estoy continuamente con mareos y nauseas.

-Puede que me haya adelantado con el diagnóstico. Siento ser algo brusco pero, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el período?

¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando aquel doctor?

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un retraso en mi período, me tenía que haber venido hace ya varios días.

Esta vez si estaba realmente asustada.

-Tome, aquí tiene un test. Puede ir al servicio, me gustaría descartar todo lo que fuese posible para ver el origen de sus mareos. Por descartar algo más grave más que nada.

¿Más grave que esto?

Cogí el test y me encerré en el baño. Nunca había tenido que usar uno de estos pero recuerdo a algunas amigas que tuvieron un susto con sus novios y les ayudé por lo que conocía el mecanismo.

Ahora tocaba esperar el resultado.

_Mierda Bella, esto no puede estar pasando. _

_Es imposible._

El test finalizó su función, mis manos temblaban, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y mis ojos se humedecieron poco a poco.

El test cayó al suelo pero aún desde el suelo podía ver el resultado.

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada.

_**Nunca podré olvidar aquel día y lo asustada que estaba. No sabía como iba a afrontar la situación pero a partir de ese día mi vida cambió irremediablemente…**_

* * *

**Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.**

**Gracias por leerme, y por todo vuestro apoyo! Prometo actualizar pronto ^^**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero tenía mil trabajos y cosas que hacer. Además que el anime también requiere tiempo xDD**

**Espero que disfruten leyéndome. Una vez más gracias por sus rr, favs y follows. ^^**

**Os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12- EL GRAN SECRETO**

Estuve conmocionada en aquel baño, sentada en aquel váter, como una estúpida que no sabía como reaccionar a aquello.

Como alguien que despertaba de un sueño para encontrarse con una pesadilla.

Luchaba por no volver a mirar ahí.

_Positivo._

No podía apartar la vista de aquel test de embarazo, aquella marca que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco y que mi mente despertara y que lo primero que me viniese a la mente fuese.

_Es de Edward._

_Es el hijo de Edward._

Un sonido me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien? –me llamaba el doctor a través de la puerta.

Reaccioné lentamente pero contesté.

-Si, ahora salgo.

Me levanté como pude, cogí el maldito test y salí de aquel baño.

Volví a la consulta con el doctor, me pidió amablemente el test y se lo di.

-No se si esta en una buena noticia para usted, pero esta embarazada.

No le respondí nada.

-Ahora si me lo permite nos gustaría hacer unas pruebas para comprobar que el resultado del test es completamente cierto. Es muy fiable pero siempre hay probabilidad de error. –me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

Eso me alivió un poco pero estaba claro que con lo bien que se lo pasaba el destino jugando conmigo ya podría hacerme todas las pruebas que quisiera que ese test ya me había condenado.

Pasé a otra sala y me hicieron una ecografía, tal y como supuse era cierto, todo esto estaba pasando de verdad.

-¿Puedes verlo Bella? –me preguntó la doctora que me estaba realizando la ecografía.

-Uhmm… no- ni podía ni quería verlo.

-¿Ves esa cosa de ahí? La forma y todo, aún no se puede apreciar muy bien pero está claro que estás embarazada de al menos 3 semanas.

Me volví a bajar el jersey y la mujer me hizo una copia de la ecografía. No se la pedí pero no me atreví a rechazarla.

-Aquí tienes. Es tan maravilloso ver como una nueva vida da comienzo. –me dijo sonriéndome mientras me daba el sobre.

-Claro. –dije cogiendo el sobre y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Espere señorita Swan –me detuvo el doctor.

-¿Si? –pregunté algo irritada.

-Por su cara advierto que este es un embarazo no deseado. Recuerde que aún tiene tiempo para interrumpir el embarazo, le daré el número de un doctor y usted reflexione bien. Esta decisión es algo muy importante en su vida.

Nuevamente no le respondí, simplemente cogí el papel con el número y lo guardé.

Salí del hospital y recibí una llamada de Alice.

-¿Si?- dije intentando sonar normal.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella? Fui a la tienda y me dijeron que te desmayaste y que te habían llevado al hospital. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó bastante preocupada.

-Tranquila Alice, no ha sido más que una bajada de azúcar.

Si, mentí a Alice. Y de hecho no tenía intención de que lo supiera nunca, ni siquiera estaba segura de si iba a tener al bebé como para recibir una charla por algo que aún no iba hacía adelante.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras no tardes mucho en llegar a casa. Tienes que recuperarte. –me dijo antes de colgar.

-Claro, ahora voy.

Cogí un tren hasta casa y sobre las 5 de la tarde llegué al piso.

-Hola –dije al entrar en casa.

-Hola Bella. Estaba muy preocupada, Jacob también llamó muy preocupado.

-No tenían porque preocuparse tanto, solo fue una simple bajada de azúcar. Debo comer algo más y ya está. –dije intentando sonar apaciguadora.

-Bueno, sea como sea debes descansar. Así que ale, a la cama a dormir. –me dijo sonando como una madre.

-De acuerdo.

Me encerré en mi habitación a dormir, pero no pude, mi mente no me dejaba descansar.

Solo estaba pensando una y otra vez en que iba a hacer ahora.

¿Tendría el bebé?

No podía tener el bebé, solo era una jodida inmadura que a duras penas podía cuidarse de sí misma y que siempre necesitaba alguien a su lado para continuar.

Yo no era una madre y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para serlo.

Estaba absolutamente convencida de ello.

Además, ¿que supondría decirles a Jacob y Alice que estaba embarazada de Edward?

Los decepcionaría a ambos, pensarían que era una jodida idiota que había vuelto a caer en la trampa del monstruo que ellos veían en él. Y que encima ahora esperaba un hijo suyo.

No, fuera como fuera no podía decepcionarlos así, no podía decirles la verdad. Tenía miedo de que no lo aceptasen, de que me juzgaran, de que me dejarán sola…

Y la soledad era un sentimiento que no quería recordar, un sentimiento que no podía volver a vivir.

Saqué el sobre de mi bolso no sin antes poner el cerrojo en la puerta para evitar que Alice me pillase y observé la ecografía durante horas mientras miles de pensamientos venían a mí de nuevo.

Seguía sin poder ver absolutamente nada, solo veía un borrón gigante en un papel. No entendía como las mujeres se emocionaban al ver esto.

¿Sería yo una especie extraña?

-Bella, te traigo algo de comida. –dijo Alice llamando a la puerta.

Guardé rápidamente el sobre en lugar seguro y abrí la puerta.

-Gracias Alice, puedes dejarlo en la mesa del comedor.

Me senté y comí la sopa de verduras que Alice amablemente me había preparado. Estaba realmente deliciosa pero una vez terminada sentí nauseas y prisas por ir al baño.

Disimulé como pude y una vez en el baño caí al váter y eché toda la comida que acababa de ingerir.

Esto era un verdadero asco.

Me lavé la cara en el lavabo y me miré al espejo para encontrar un rostro normal en mí que no despertara las sospechas de Alice.

Salí y Alice estaba cogiendo algunas de sus cosas.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunté intrigada.

-Jacob me ha llamado por si queríamos dar una vuelta e ir a cenar con su familia a una cabaña que tienen cerca del lago. ¿Quieres venir? –me preguntó.

-Claro, me visto y nos vamos.

En una media hora ambas estábamos pidiendo un taxi hasta el centro comercial. Al parecer Jacob tenía que comprar algunas cosas para una prima suya, Emily que acababa de tener un bebé.

Me sentí muy incómoda en aquellas tiendas de ropa de bebé mientras Alice aconsejaba a Jake y esporádicamente me pedían mi opinión. Yo les contestaba con un simple si a todo.

Afortunadamente cayó la noche y Jacob nos llevó hasta su cabaña familiar del lago. Aquel lago me traía un amargo recuerdo entre Jacob y yo.

Ese fue el lugar donde Jacob se me declaró y donde yo no pude corresponderle.

Ya no sentía esa tensión entre nosotros, parece que realmente Jacob y yo podíamos ser amigos y olvidar aquel tiempo hace unos meses cuando tanto sufrimos.

Llegamos a la cabaña, no se porque le llamaban cabaña, era realmente enorme y al menos habría unos cuatro coches aparcados. La verdad es que no sabía que pintábamos Alice y yo en una reunión familiar de Jacob, pero ya que se molestó en invitarnos debíamos ser educadas.

Allí se encontraba más gente que la que nunca había visto en un día de rebajas del supermercado. Más que una reunión familiar parecía una fiesta.

Al parecer todos se habían reunido para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia Black, el hijo de Emily, el pequeño Quil.

Alice y yo le dimos la enhorabuena como es costumbre y todos cenamos. Por suerte esta vez no tuve que visitar el baño.

Después empezó la verdadera fiesta, la mesa estaba llena de bebidas alcohólicas y algunos familiares de Jacob estaban realmente ebrios. Las mujeres pedían a sus maridos que se controlaran un poco pero al final acabaron por unirse ellas también a la fiesta.

Fui a por algo de beber mientras Alice y Jacob salían a charlar, parece que esos dos se llevaban realmente bien.

Me serví un gintonic cuando me di cuenta de que no podía beber en mi estado.

Espera.

¿Quería proteger a ese bebé?

¿Qué más me daba beber como una loca si tenía pensado interrumpir el embarazo?

-Hola- me dijo una voz.

Me giré y era Emily.

-Hola. –le dije sonriendo.

-¿Te importa coger el chupete que hay en el suelo? Es que a este diablillo le encanta tirarlo. –dijo mientras acunaba a el pequeño.

-Claro. –respondí instantáneamente mientras me agachaba a por el chupete. –Aquí tienes.

-¿Así que eres amiga de mi primo Jake no? –me preguntó.

-Si, nos conocimos hace unos meses.

-Alice y tú debéis ser muy importantes para él si os ha invitado a la reunión familiar.

-Supongo que sí, aunque he de admitir que estoy algo incómoda.

Emily rió un poco.

-Es normal que lo estés, supongo que esta panda de borrachos alborotadores no hacen estar cómoda a una chica.

-Oww, no, no es eso. Es que esto es algo más familiar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, tanto Alice como tu podéis sentiros como en casa.

-Gracias. –dije sonriéndole.

Pude oír como tarareaba una canción para que el bebé se durmiese.

-Parece que al fin logro que se duerma, lleva todo el día dando guerra.

Estaba incómoda con el tema del bebé, con razón por otra parte pero supongo que este era el momento para despejar mis dudas.

-¿Estabas asustada cuando te quedaste embarazada? –le pregunté sin rodeos. –Siento si soy algo brusca.

-No tranquila. La verdad es que cuando me casé con Sam pensábamos disfrutar un poco más los dos solos pero de repente llegó caído del cielo Quil.

-¿Y como reaccionaste? –seguí mi interrogatorio. Suerte que ni Alice y Jacob estaban cerca porque la verdad sonaba realmente sospechosa.

-Al principio fue un impacto para nosotros, dudaba si entre tenerlo y todo pero me di cuenta de que el amor que teníamos Sam y yo había creado esto. Tenía en mi interior el fruto de todo el amor que sentía. Tuve que ser fuerte y luchar por seguir adelante, aunque estaba realmente asustada por si no iba a ser capaz de ser una buena madre.

-¿Y entonces…? –pregunté ansiosa por saber el final.

-Entonces el pequeño Quil vino al mundo, fue un parto complicado pero cuando le vi la carita, cuando vi su rostro comprendí que todo había merecido la pena, toda la lucha, todo el sufrimiento, todo lo había hecho por él y me sentí realmente feliz. Después cuando el niño me sonrió sentí que él era lo más importante en mi vida y que seguiría luchando para protegerle.

La historia de Emily realmente consiguió emocionarme, ella había luchado siempre por el fruto de su amor, por aquel niño que se había convertido en el ser que más amaba del mundo.

¿Pero era yo igual de fuerte que Emily?

¿Aceptarían mi familia y amigos la noticia?

¿Aceptaría Edward la noticia de que iba a ser padre?

No estaba segura de ninguna de las respuestas, solo sabía que tenía dudas y más dudas y que no me estaban llevando a ningún sitio.

-Bueno… ¿y porque todas estas preguntas? –me preguntó Emily algo extrañada.

-Oww, por nada. –dije riéndome nerviosamente.

Alice y Jacob vinieron y por esa noche estuvimos hablando y riendo, al menos ellos porque yo seguía sin poder sacarme de la mente el futuro.

Lo que iba a hacer, lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer…

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días después de mi conversación con Emily y aún seguía dudosa, tenía aún tiempo para interrumpir el embarazo pero sentía que debía decidirme ya.

No podía seguir en el piso, sabiendo que Alice me descubriría en cualquier momento y que entonces mis miedos volverían a mí.

Debía decidir ya.

Llamé al doctor y concerté una cita para interrumpir el embarazo. Sabía que quizá me arrepentiría toda mi vida de ello, pero sin el apoyo de Edward a mi lado después de lo que le dije y con lo que podría pasar con mi familia y amigos no me sentía capaz.

No podía ser madre.

Aquel bebé se merecía algo mejor, yo no podía cuidarme ni de mi misma. Era débil, siempre lo fui, cada vez que superaba algo me recordaba a mí misma lo fuerte que era pero quizá no era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto.

Aquella tarde salí de casa con la excusa de pasear y me dirigí al centro médico a poner fin a todo esto. Mi mente volvía a estar en conflicto con mis actos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Ese bebé es el fruto del amor puro que hay entre Edward y tú._

Ya estaba sentada en aquella sala de espera, con las piernas temblando y el sonido de otra mujer pasando las hojas de una revista en mi cabeza.

¿Estaba haciendo bien?

¿Esto era lo que realmente deseaba?

Fui a mirar el móvil para ver la hora una vez más y entonces vi el sobre, aquel sobre arrugado en mi bolso.

Lo abrí despacio y volví a mirar mi ecografía, aquel borrón de tinta sobre el papel y lo vi.

Vi a mi bebé.

Podía verlo perfectamente, algo se despertó en mi interior.

_Mi hijo._

_Nuestro hijo._

En aquel momento el doctor salió de su despacho.

-¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó.

Instintivamente me levanté, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

Corrí sin mirar atrás por un momento, esta vez estaba segura. No iba a dudar más, yo también lucharía por mi bebé, lucharía por lo que nos unía a Edward y a mí.

Lucharía por nuestro hijo.

Me detuve en un parque mientras volví a ver aquella imagen, ahora entendía lo que las madres sentían, aquello que llaman el instinto maternal.

Toda mi vida había sido débil, había sido manipulada por la gente y había caído en agujeros en los que nunca pensé que pudiera salir pero ahora…

Iba a ser fuerte, no solo por mí sino también por el ser que estaba creciendo en mi interior. Puede que no tuviera el apoyo de mi familia, amigos y mucho menos de Edward pero todo me daba igual.

La soledad me daba igual, iba a luchar contra lo que hiciera falta para seguir adelante.

Me daba igual decepcionar a Alice, Jacob o mi familia. Estaba harta de autodestruirme y pensando que era una idiota.

Si ser inteligente significaba renunciar a lo que de verdad quieres y amas entonces prefería ser una jodida idiota toda mi vida.

Edward merecía saber esto, sentía que el debía ser la primera persona en saberlo. Es cierto que hacía casi un mes que no teníamos contacto, que él igual ya había hecho su vida y me estaba olvidando con otra mujer pero sentía que necesitaba decírselo.

Necesitaba decirle que nuestro amor había hecho vida.

Fui a su bloque de apartamentos, pero no me atreví a llamar a la puerta. Pese a toda mi palabrería seguía siendo una cobarde y no me creía capaz de ver a Edward de nuevo.

No quería que mi corazón muriera al verle con otra mujer, al ver como me había olvidado en tan poco tiempo y el verme sola ante esto.

Cogí el sobre con la ecografía y lo metí en su buzón, es lo único que esta idiota cobarde pudo hacer.

Volví al piso, Alice no estaba por lo que llevé a cabo mi plan.

Pensaba volver a Forks, al menos por unos días.

Ante todo necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia, saber que mis padres me apoyaban con esto. Además necesitaba unos días de aislamiento, sentir la brisa de aquellas montañas y sobretodo volver a sentir la calidez del hogar.

Por internet encargué un billete de avión a Forks, solo de ida para mañana. No sabía cuando iba a volver, quizá necesitaría mucho tiempo en casa para llevar esto.

Alice llegó a casa con Jacob. Se les veía bien, felices.

No me sentía capaz de fastidiar aquello, de confesarles a los dos que me había quedado embarazada de aquel hombre que ambos tanto odiaban.

No quería interrumpir su felicidad por lo que me callé.

Quizá algún día tendría el valor para contárselo. Cenamos los tres juntos y conversamos de trivialidades varias.

-La cena estaba realmente deliciosa, Alice estás hecha una cocinera. –la alabó Jacob.

-Si, lo sé. –bromeó Alice.

-Bueno Bella, ¿ahora nos vamos a una discoteca de fiesta no? –me propuso Jake.

-E-e-esto… no me encuentro muy bien para andar de fiesta y bebiendo. Mejor id vosotros y divertiros, no quiero amargaros la noche.

-¿Pero te encuentras bien Bella? Si quieres nos quedamos –me preguntó Alice.

-Oww no no no. Estoy bien no quiero que os quedéis sin fiesta por mi culpa, ir y divertiros. Enserio Alice estoy bien. –dije sonando convencida.

-Está bien. Pues tómate una pastilla y vete a la cama, debes estar cansada.

-Eso haré. –dije sonriéndoles y despidiéndome mientras se iban de casa.

Ese momento fue el que aproveché para ir a la habitación y hacer la maleta para volver a casa. Si, lo sé. Era jodidamente cobarde y ruin por mi parte irme a Forks sin tan siquiera avisar a nadie, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Dejaría a Alice una nota diciéndole que me había ido a Forks a ver a mis padres una temporada, me dolía dejarla sola pero era lo mejor.

Ella ahora era realmente feliz, me tenía a su lado y las cosas con Jacob iban a más.

¿Quién era yo para estropeárselo todo?

No podía ser tan egoísta.

La verdad es que aunque me repetía eso era una jodida egoísta, porque sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón hacía todo esto por mí y no por Alice.

Al cabo de unas horas terminé de hacer las maletas, cogía el vuelo poco antes de amanecer, ya que era el vuelo más barato que con mis escasos ahorros de dependienta del supermercado me podía permitir.

Pedí un taxi a altas horas de la madrugada y fui al aeropuerto. Por supuesto apagué el móvil, no quería ni imaginarme las llamadas que tendría de Alice y de Edward, si es que ya había visto el sobre.

Facturé rápidamente y sobre las 6 de la madrugada ya estaba en el avión a punto de despegar de vuelta a casa.

Volvía a Forks, con mi familia, a mi hogar y con una noticia que darles a mis padres.

Que iban a ser abuelos.

El avión despegó y yo me dediqué a dormir todo lo que necesitaba durante el viaje. La voz de la azafata me despertó, pidiéndonos que nos abrochásemos los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

Una vez en el aeropuerto de Forks llamé a mi madre.

-¿Mamá? –dije al oír como descolgaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? –dijo algo desconcertada.

-Si mamá, soy yo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías cariño? –me preguntó con su habitual dulzura de madre.

-Esto… estoy en el aeropuerto de Forks. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme? –pregunté.

-¡¿Cómo dices hija?! Pero pero… ¿estás en casa? ¿En Forks? –dijo muy alterada.

Creo que la sorpresa de que su hija estaba en casa le había alterado enormemente.

-Si mamá, estoy aquí. –dije riéndome.

-Ahora mismo voy a recogerte cariño. No sabes lo feliz que estoy. –me dijo antes de descolgar.

Me alegro mucho oír eso, espero que estuviera igual de feliz ante la gran noticia, el gran secreto.

Al cabo de unos minutos el coche de mi madre ya estaba esperándome, mi madre salió disparada y todo eran abrazos, achuchones y besos por todas partes.

-Mamá por favor para. –le dije ya atosigada.

-No me puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí. Han pasado tantos meses desde que te fuiste.

-Tranquila, me fui a finales de octubre y estamos a penas a principios de marzo. No he estado ni 4 meses fuera.

-Para mi ha sido como una eternidad cariño. –decía mientras me volvía a abrazar fuerte y me besuqueaba. –Bueno, vamos a casa que querrás descansar, no sabes la sorpresa que se llevará tu padre cuando vuelva del trabajo y te vea en casa.

Fuimos a casa y aproveché para tumbarme en mi cama, después de tanto tiempo se me hizo extraño volver a mi antigua habitación. Estaba absolutamente igual a como la deje el día que me fui. Incluso seguía oliendo igual.

Me dormí plácidamente y al cabo de unas horas desperté. Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche y vi que ya eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde. Mi padre estaría al caer.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, me esmeré un poco en levantarme de la cama y bajar las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Estaba realmente emocionada por volver a ver a mi padre, nuestra relación siempre había sido muy especial.

Totalmente ajena a lo que iba a pasar abrí eufórica la puerta y…

-¿Edward? –fue lo único que pude decir.

_**Había huido de todo, pretendía alejarme de todos los problemas que tenía en la gran ciudad y permanecer en mi hogar con los míos durante un tiempo. Pero había algo que no entraba en mis planes, él…**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero bueno digamos que este mes no ha sido muy tranquilo para mí. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y sigáis apoyándome. Gracias! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13- UNA PROPUESTA SORPRESA**

-¿Edward? –volví a repetir en estado de shock.

-¿Quién es cielo? –preguntó mi madre mientras venía.

-Esto… no es nadie mamá-dije empujando a Edward hacía fuera.

Mi madre se asomo a la puerta y quedo algo sorprendida.

-¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto? –preguntó.

-No mamá, solo es un vendedor de…-fui interrumpida por Edward.

-Hola, soy Edward. –dijo sonriéndole con esa sonrisa con la que atontaba a las mujeres.

-Oh, Edward, ¿y eres amigo de Bella o algo así? –siguió con su interrogatorio ignorándome.

-Si mamá, se podría decir que es mi ami… -volví a ser interrumpida.

-Somos novios. –sentenció Edward.

Me quedé algo sorprendida ante las palabras de Edward.

-Mamá, no es exactamente eso…

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –gritó mi madre eufórica. –Hacéis una pareja estupenda y él es tan guapo y tan apuesto.

-Gracias señora Swan. –respondió Edward volviéndole a sonreír.

¿Desde cuando Edward era tan educado? ¿Estaba coqueteando con mi madre o que?

-Bella, podrías haberme dicho que iba a venir tu novio a casa.

-Pero mamá, es que… -seguía intentando explicarle la situación pero no me hacía ni caso, parece que estaba realmente emocionada con su nuevo yerno.

-Pasa, pasa. Prepararé una comida deliciosa para celebrar que estáis los dos aquí.

-Gracias señora Swan. –repitió Edward adentrándose en mi casa.

-Oww, no me llames señora Swan, me haces sentir mayor. Llámame simplemente Reneé.

Ahora parecía que era mi madre la que coqueteaba con Edward.

Nos sentamos y mi madre fue a la cocina, parece que llegaba el momento de hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –pregunté algo irritada.

-Hace unas horas recibí un sobre en mi buzón, lo vi y fui a buscarte pero Alice me dijo que te habías ido con tus padres una temporada.

-¿Alice te lo dijo? –pregunté extrañada.

-Si, aunque se la notaba resentida por tu huida sin avisar, a pesar de todo me dijo donde estabas.

-¿Le enseñaste el sobre?

-No, tranquila. No le enseñé el sobre porque primero quería saber si esto era real.

-Pues claro que es real.

-Bella… ¿estas embarazada?- -me preguntó en voz baja y acercándose cada vez más.

-Si… sentía que tenías que saberlo, sé que esto no es agradable pero voy a tener al bebé, no te pido nada solo quería que lo supieras. Entiendo que no quieras sab…

Me pilló totalmente de imprevisto, pero se acercó y en un instante sus labios estaban estampados contra los míos.

-Venga chicos, dejad eso para luego. La comida está lista. –mi madre apareció en el salón y nos pilló en mitad del beso.

Edward se alejó y me sonrió, se levantó sin inmutarse y se sentó en la mesa.

Yo aún estaba en shock después de la reacción de Edward.

-Vamos Bella, pareces realmente atontada. –me dijo mi madre volviéndome a llamar a la mesa.

Me senté al lado de Edward y estuvimos comiendo.

Edward y mi madre estuvieron de bromas toda la comida mientras yo en silencio seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo peor de todo es que mi padre estaría al caer, no se lo que pasaría cuando se vieran.

En ese instante sonó la puerta.

-Uy, Charlie ya debe estar aquí. –dijo mi madre feliz porque conociera a Edward.

Me hubiese gustado estar igual de feliz que ella pero estaba muy tensa por ver como iba a reaccionar.

Para mi padre yo era su niña, y nunca le había contado mis líos amorosos y demás por no preocuparle.

Y ahora de repente le iba a presentar a mi novio, o bueno así se hacía llamar él.

Todo esto sin mencionar que aún no les había dicho que estaba embarazada.

-Hola cariño. –dijo mi madre yendo a darle un beso. –Fíjate, Bella ha venido a vernos.

Mi padre quedó totalmente sorprendido pero rápidamente fue a abrazarme.

-Cariño, cuanto me alegro que estés en casa.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte papá. –dije reforzando el abrazo.

-¿Y este quien es? –dijo en un tono algo más borde.

-Es el novio de Bella, Edward. Han venido juntos a vernos.

Mierda mamá, habías sido demasiado directa.

-Hola, encantado. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ambos se dieron la mano aunque mi padre parecía que lo hacía a desgana.

-Yo soy Charlie, el padre de Bella. ¿Y piensan quedarse los dos aquí? –preguntó mi padre a mi madre.

-Claro cariño, son pareja. Edward no puede estar en un sitio mejor que en esta casa.

-Pero no tenemos habitación de invitados, bueno supongo que podrá apañarse con el sofá.

-¿Pero que dices cielo? Edward y Bella son novios, evidentemente dormirán en la habitación de la niña.

-¿Cómo? –dijo mi padre algo alterado.

-Por favor Charlie, no seas anticuado. Ambos son ya bastante mayorcitos para que nosotros nos andemos con tonterías. Dormirán juntos y no hay más que hablar.

-Pero, pero… -mi padre seguía oponiéndose y la verdad es que yo estaba de acuerdo con él, dios sabe lo que pasaría si Edward y yo dormíamos juntos.

-He dicho que no hay más que hablar, y déjate ya de antigüedades a ver si hoy duermes tú en el sofá.

Parece que mi madre sacaba uñas y dientes en defensa de Edward.

Mi padre ante la amenaza callo y aceptó lo propuesto por mi madre.

Estaba realmente incómoda con la situación, me apetecía largarme.

-Bueno que tal si os vais a dar una vuelta y así Edward ve un poco el pueblo. Encárgate de enseñárselo todo. –me dijo mi madre.

Por fin mi madre abría la boca para ayudarme con algo.

Salí de casa junto a Edward y por fin pude respirar un poco.

Había venido tan precipitadamente que no me había parado a ver mi pueblo, el que no pisaba desde hacía 4 meses.

Todo seguía igual, supongo que era muy diferente de la gran ciudad que estaba en continuo cambio.

Pasamos delante de mi viejo instituto y me detuve por un momento, estaba repleto de niños jugando, disfrutando de su juventud.

Recordé mis viejos tiempos de instituto junto con Alice y mis demás amigos, lo bien que lo pasábamos, las veces que reímos y lloramos.

Ahora era una adulta, y una adulta cargada de responsabilidades. Mi vida había dado muchas vueltas desde aquellos días.

-¿Este era tu instituto? –preguntó Edward, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y cuando le oí me giré a verle.

-Si, era este. Estaba recordando los buenos y malos momentos que pasé aquí.

-Es un sitio realmente bonito.

-¿Cómo era tu instituto? –le pregunté por seguir con la conversación.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, nunca estaba en él… -dijo algo pensativo.

-Así que eras de esos que no paraban de pelarse las clases. –dije bromeando.

-Si, supongo que es algo así…

-¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunté extrañada.

-Oh, no. –dijo sonriéndome. –Veamos que más tienes que enseñarme.

Estuvimos andando por todo Forks mientras yo no paraba de recordar una y otra vez cada lugar, cada situación, cada momento…

Fuimos a un lugar que siempre recordaba, era el lugar que más eché de menos cuando decidí irme a Nueva York.

Era una colina totalmente verde, donde siempre corría una leve brisa y que te otorgaba una vista completa del pueblo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –me preguntó Edward.

-En mi lugar.

Él se quedó algo extrañado ante mi respuesta.

-Este fue mi sitio cuando vivía aquí. Toda mi vida he venido a aquí, a pensar, a reflexionar, a quedarme horas y horas mirando el pueblo mientras la brisa me relajaba, aquí hice mis primeros dibujos…

-Es un lugar maravilloso Bella.

-También venía aquí cuando un hombre me hacía llorar y no quería molestar a Alice una vez más con mi problemas… -recordé aquellos tiempos, siempre había sido una chica muy extrovertida y enamoradiza y los hombres siempre me acababan haciendo daño.

-Lo siento Bella.

-Me volteé a verle.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, siento haber sido un hombre más de los que te ha hecho llorar, siento todo lo que paso con Tanya y demás. Todo lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, todos estos meses…

-Sé que lo sientes Edward, pero esta vez no se si soy capaz, lo he pasado tan mal estos meses, pero también he sido tan feliz…

-Te quiero Bella, y eso no va a cambiar pase el tiempo que pase.

-¿Todo esto es por el bebé? No quieres dejarme sola con esto…

-Bella, estoy aquí por ti. Aquella noche fue maravillosa y ese bebé es fruto de ella, de nuestro amor pero he venido aquí por ti. Lo he pasado muy mal este mes, pero tenía que respetar tu decisión aunque eso me matara por dentro. Pero se acabó…

-¿Se acabó? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Si Bella, se acabó. Dejemos de pensar en los demás, dejemos de pensar en lo que pasó o dejo de pasar, que más da lo que piensen los demás. Somos tú y yo. Hagamos caso de una vez a nuestros corazones y seamos felices de una vez.

-No se si soy capaz de ser feliz Edward, hace tanto que no lo soy…

-Lo serás Bella, me encargaré de ello. Cada día será el más feliz de tu vida.

No pude responderle, mis sentimientos eran contradictorios y no sabía que debía hacer.

Mi mente estaba totalmente trastocada, mis padres aún no sabían de mi embarazo, Edward volvía dispuesto a resurgir lo nuestro y en Nueva York Alice y Jacob eran ajenos a todo lo que pasada y se pensaban que estaba en Forks de visita familiar.

¿Por qué era todo tan jodidamente complicado?

Cayó la noche y Edward y yo decidimos volver a casa, volvimos en un completo silencio.

Mis padres estaban viendo la televisión, echaban una de esas películas romanticonas de por la noche que terminan felices y comen perdices.

Genial, justo la dosis de mierda que necesitaba.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos los cuatro cenando en la mesa.

Tocaba otra sesión de preguntas a Edward mientras yo miraba al plato sin levantar la cabeza.

-Bueno Edward, ¿y a que te dedicas? –le preguntó en plan policía interroga a joven ladrón.

Cosa normal, teniendo en cuanta que mi padre era el jefe de policía local.

-Trabajo en una empresa de Nueva York como director en relaciones empresariales.

-Oww, suena muy bien. Seguro que ganas mucho dinero. –dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-Espero que trates a mi hija como se merece ya que ganas tanto dinero. –dijo mi padre en tono de media amenaza.

-Por supuesto, quiero mucho a su hija, amo a Bella.

Oír a Edward decirles a mis padres que me amaba me avergonzaba enormemente. Mi madre reía cómplice mientras mi padre seguía con las preguntas a las que Edward contestaba educadamente y sin rechistar.

Finalmente y gracias a Dios y al cielo terminamos de cenar, nos pusimos los cuatro a ver otra película que echaban en la TV.

¿Dónde están las películas de zombis, tripas y sangre cuando se las necesita?

Pues nada, otra película de pareja.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos observando, no me había atrevido a volver a hablarle después de su confesión de por la tarde.

-No os tenéis que cortar porque estemos tu padre y yo aquí. Podéis abrazaros y esas cosas… -dijo mi madre incitando a Edward a que me rodeara con su brazo y a que yo me apoyara en su cuello.

Olía realmente bien, como siempre, aunque eché en falta su característico aroma dado por sus cigarrillos Lucky Strike.

Vimos toda la película hasta el final, nada otra historia feliz aunque bastante irreal.

-Bueno, es hora de irse a dormir. Mañana podrías llevar a Edward a Port Ángeles y así podrías saludar a tus viejos amigos de la Universidad y presentárselos.

Parece que mi madre ya había decidido por mí el plan de mañana, aunque echaba de menos a Mike, Lauren, Eric y los demás.

Subí a mi cama mientras Edward extendía el saco de dormir al pie de ella.

-Siento que tengas que dormir así, debe ser realmente incómodo.

-No importa, siempre podrías dejarme dormir contigo…

Le veía venir pero no podría aguantar si él dormía conmigo, estábamos en Marzo y en Forks hacía bastante calor y dormir con Edward semidesnudo a unos centímetros mía no era buena idea.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir, no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Edward.

¿Debía dejar de pensar tanto las cosas?

¿Teníamos que ser felices?

¿Merecía yo ser feliz junto a él y pasar de lo que mis amigos y mi mente me decían?

¿Debía hacer caso a mi corazón?

Toda la noche fue un mar de preguntas sin respuesta mientras veía de vez en cuando y de forma instintiva a Edward durmiendo, con ese rostro angelical realzado con la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana e iluminaba aún más su hermosa piel.

Finalmente la luna se fue y dejo paso al sol de la mañana.

Me desperté tras dormir apenas dos horas y fui a desayunar, Edward ya estaba en pie conversando con mi madre. Mi padre por suerte se había ido a trabajar.

-Bueno Bella, Edward está entusiasmado por ir a Port Ángeles. Os he hecho un pequeño almuerzo por si tenéis hambre. El coche está en el garaje. –me dijo mi madre.

Desayuné rápido y llamé a Edward para irnos.

Subí sin pensarlo al coche y él subió después de mí.

-Esto va a ser extraño. –dijo él mientras la puerta del garaje subía despacio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañada.

-Jamás te he visto conducir.

-Eso es porque nunca tuve la oportunidad, en Nueva York no tenía coche e iba siempre en metro, pero soy una gran conductora. Te lo demostraré.

-Espero no morir en la demostración.

-Cállate idiota.

Parece que me estaba resultando fácil hablar con él, parecíamos dos amigos que nos íbamos de excursión.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Conducí hacía Port Ángeles, y aunque había pasado un tiempo mis habilidades de conducción seguían intactas y el camino me lo sabía perfectamente dado que antes iba a diario para ir a la Universidad.

-Parece que tenías razón. Eres una gran conductora Bella.

Me sonrojé y seguí sin inmutarme hasta el parking de la Universidad.

Eric, Lauren y Mike vinieron rápido a verme y a abrazarme.

-¡Bella! –decían mientras me abrazaban.

-Hola chicos. Cuánto tiempo sin veros. Me alegro mucho de hacerlo al fin.

-Hace ya 4 meses que te fuiste con Alice a la gran ciudad, suerte de graduadas. –dijo Eric.

Ellos tres aún estaban en el último curso de sus respectivas carreras y Alice y yo éramos las únicas del grupo de amigos que nos habíamos graduado.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal está Alice? –preguntó Lauren.

-Bien bien, Alice está bien pero tenía mucho lío en el trabajo para venir. –mentí pero bueno tampoco me apetecía explicarles nada.

-¿Y este quien es? –preguntó Mike mirándole extrañado.

Iba a presentarle pero Edward se encargó de eso.

-Hola, soy Edward. El novio de Bella, encantado de conoceros.

Me sonrojaba que se presentará ante mis amigos de toda la vida como mi novio.

-Oww, Bella así que tienes novio eh… -dijo Lauren dándome un codazo.

-Bueno, ¿y que haces aquí? –preguntó Lauren.

-He venido a pasar unos días con Bella y con sus padres.

-Eso quiere decir que vais totalmente enserio. –sentenció Mike algo molesto.

-Por supuesto. –respondió Edward con su habitual sonrisa conquistadora.

Lauren se sonrojó y Eric y Mike le miraron extrañados. Supongo que estaban algo celosos, ellos siempre fueron los chicos del grupo y verían a Edward como una amenaza.

-Bueno ¿y que habéis venido a jugar un poco a tenis en las pistas? –preguntó Eric.

-¿A tenis? –le preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Si, ¿no lo sabías? Bella es realmente buena jugando al tenis, participó en campeonatos en la Universidad y todo.

-Pues no sabía nada, pero supongo que podríamos jugar.

-Claro, podríamos hacer una especie de mini campeonato y ver que pasa, yo tengo raquetas para ello. –dijo Lauren.

Los cinco fuimos a las pistas de tenis y hicimos una especie de sorteo para ver quien jugaba contra quien.

Eric se encargó de ser el árbitro y determinar los puntos. Lauren y yo jugaríamos las primeras y Mike y Edward irían después.

Creo que Mike pensaba en darle una lección a Edward, se le notaba algo tenso ante la actitud relajada de Edward.

Lauren y yo empezamos la partida, tras un rato de juego gané sin problemas.

Por algo había sido campeona de algunos torneos en la Universidad. Los siguientes eran los chicos.

-Veamos si en la gran ciudad jugáis como aquí. –rió Mike antes de sacar. –Allá va.

Mike sacó y Edward golpeó la pelota a una velocidad que Mike no pudo ni ver.

-¡15 a 0 favor de Edward! –gritó Eric.

Mike estaba cada vez más mosqueado pero Edward resultó ser más bueno de lo que todos esperábamos y ganó sin problema.

-¡Juegas genial al tenis Edward! –le animó Lauren.

-Veamos si puedo contigo Bella. –me dijo desafiante.

-Estás ante la campeona de esto, vas a perder estrepitosamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –me dijo sonriendo.

Me hizo perderme un poco en su sonrisa pero finalmente reaccioné y saqué.

-Veamos si paras esto.

Edward lo paró. De hecho marcó él el primer punto.

Al cabo de un rato seguíamos jugando.

-El partido esta realmente reñido, los dos son muy buenos. –decía Lauren a Mike.

Finalmente derroté a Edward aunque me llevó más de una hora.

Fuimos a la cafetería y saludé a mi viejo jefe, el señor Miles que se mostró muy alegre de verme.

-Espero que hayas tenido mucha suerte en la gran ciudad.

-Si señor Miles, muchas gracias.

Nos tomamos un tentempié y seguimos conversando.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. Tenemos clases. –dijo Mike.

-Vale, me ha encantado veros chicos. Venga que dentro de nada os graduareis. –les dije al despedirme.

Edward y yo fuimos hacía el coche.

-Me ha gustado mucho este día. –me dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada vez sé más cosas de ti y descubro más y me gusta mucho.

-Eres un idiota. –le dije bromeando.

Subimos al coche y llegamos a casa, otro día más en Forks y huyendo de la realidad.

Una realidad que tarde o temprano mis padres debían saber pero que yo aún no me atrevía a contarles.

Pasó una semana y la relación de Edward y mía iba mejor, al menos nos hablábamos, nos hacíamos bromas y reíamos.

Eso si, el tema de aquella tarde siguió sin salir y Edward seguía durmiendo en el suelo con aquel saco de dormir viejo.

Aunque aquella noche, todo cambió.

Como cada noche me dormí en la cama y tarde en conciliar el sueño.

Al cabo de unas horas un fuerte dolor en la tripa me hizo despertar, gemí del dolor y me reincorporé en la cama.

Edward despertó al instante.

-Siento haberte despertado. –me disculpé.

-¿Estas tonta? Eso me da igual, ¿estas bien, Bella? –preguntó muy preocupado.

-Si, solo es un pequeño mareo tranquilo. El dolor volvió a darme.

-Mierda Bella, eso no es un pequeño mareo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Respóndeme! – me insistía él.

-Me duele la tripa, el bebé…

El dolor era constante y cada vez era mayor.

-Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo.

-Pero mis padres…

-¡Ahora eso da igual! Tu salud es lo más importante.

Edward me cargó y salimos de casa, cogió el coche y me llevó al hospital.

Nuevamente me llevó en brazos hasta el interior del hospital y rápidamente fui ingresada de urgencia. Edward se mantuvo en todo momento a mi lado mientras sentía el contacto de su mano acariciándome.

El doctor entró al cabo de un rato.

-¿Cómo está doctor? –preguntó Edward muy preocupado.

-Tranquilos, Bella y el bebé están bien. Este tipo de dolores es frecuente en madres primerizas en los primeros meses de embarazo. Le recetaré un medicamento para aliviar los dolores cuando vuelvan a aparecer.

-Muchas gracias doctor, de verdad.

Edward volvió a acariciarme y me besó en la frente.

-Nuestro bebé está bien…

Aquellas palabras me hicieron realmente feliz, él me quería y yo le quería a él.

Edward tenía razón, ambos debíamos dejar hablar a nuestro corazón e ignorar todo lo demás a nuestro alrededor…

-Edward… -musité en voz baja.

Él se acercó a mí para oírme y en aquel momento cogí su rostro con ambas manos y le besé.

Él profundizo y el beso y después de tanto tiempo, lo sentí.

Sentí la necesidad de estar junto a él, de no alejarme de él, solo quería ser feliz, feliz fuera como fuera…

Al cabo de unas horas pude irme del hospital y ambos volvimos a casa, ya era de día y mis padres se habrían percatado de nuestra ausencia.

-Hola, estamos en casa. –dije al entrar fingiendo normalidad.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar… -dijo mi madre.

Mierda, parece que el momento después de más de una semana había llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá? –le pregunté.

-Ayer te fuiste por la madrugada, pude oír tus quejidos. ¿Habéis ido al hospital? –me preguntó.

-Si mamá. De hecho, os tengo que decir algo…

Respiré unas dos veces y me encaminé a ello.

-Mamá, Papá. Estoy embarazada. –sentencié finalmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Es decir, que vais a ser abuelos. –intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Pero pero pero… ¿Cómo ha pasado? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Conocí a Edward en Nueva York y nos enamoramos y tras todo este tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada. Tengo 22 años y quiero tener al bebé.

-Cariño es una noticia increíble. –me dijo mi madre abrazándome.

En aquel momento no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

-Has dejado embarazada a mi hija, más te vale que la cuides bien sino toda mi ira caerá contra ti. –amenazó mi padre a Edward.

-Pienso cuidar y mantener a la perfección a Bella y a ese bebé. Ellos dos son ahora lo más importante para mí. No se preocupe señor Swan.

Mi padre sonrió con una sonrisa medio torcida, impresionado ante las palabras de Edward.

-Llámame Charlie chaval, y eso espero.

Después de eso Edward y mi padre se abrazaron.

-Bueno, pero entonces ¿cuando nos vamos de boda?- preguntó mi madre. –Me encantaría verte de blanco cariño. –dijo emocionada.

-¿Cómo que boda? –preguntó mi padre algo irritado.

-La verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello así que supongo que es el momento. –dijo Edward mientras buscaba mi mirada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Edward? –pregunté sonrojada.

-Bella Swan, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

_**Mi vuelta a Forks había sido de todo menos tranquila, ahora estaba decidida a ser feliz con Edward. Pronto volvería a la gran ciudad y al contrario de mi pueblo iba a encontrarme de todo menos la felicidad…**_


End file.
